XFactor: A Marvel Anthology Presentation
by Sinister2004
Summary: This is my title from the Marvel Anthology fanfic site http://ma. and it is about a struggling Genosha being led by Pietro trying to rebuild. He creates X-Factor as the island's Avengers-esque team. Its led by Polaris and she means business.
1. Chapter 1

**X-FACTOR #1 **

**May I Introduce the President…Pt. 1**

_Previously: Magneto in a bid to take over the world was stabbed in the back by Wolverine of the X-Men and was placed on life support as result. Quicksilver, having mercy on his father, had the plug pulled. In the time since then, Quicksilver has taken over as ruler of Genosha and has created a team to defend the country's interest both domestic and abroad. Polaris has taken on the task of leading this team with all the troubles that entails…_

Quicksilver walked up to the podium with an audience of his citizens and reporters from abroad beneath him. Behind him were some of his friends and the world's foremost mutants. There was Charles Xavier with his new love, Emma Frost. Pietro was still trying to figure that one out. Warren Worthington was also at the event along with his prominent business friends from across the world. His sisters and ex-wife along with his daughter were also seated behind him. Pietro wanted to show to the world that his family was solid (even when it was anything but) and that he had influential people who wanted to see Genoshan succeed.

The world watched as Genosha's President and successor to the long-feared Magneto stepped to the podium. He was garbed in a blue suit with a white shirt and gray tie. It wasn't traditional attire for a world leader, but Pietro intended to break many trends in the coming months. He was discovering that he had inherited vision from his father.

"Today Genoshans we are being watched the world. Their expectations for us are low. Even now they're casting to bets to see how long it is before we plunge into civil war or how long until someone else is standing where I am. Anyone who knows our history has plenty of reason to think that, but we've never been a people who shy away from our history. We embrace it and move forward."

Emma crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat. Do you really think he's ready for this Charles?

He's more like his father everyday and I mean that in the most positive of ways. We have come so far. I believe that Genosha can succeed beautifully.

Pietro saw his father in the back of his mind as he spoke. "People from all across the world have come to be part of this experiment that is Genosha. Much like America in its early history, this island is a place for the poor and desperate to come in the desire to find new hope. I promise to all of you that we will indeed find hope. Hope for a better future and hope for a sustained peace."

Polaris knew that she was going to be a major part of that effort to create a lasting peace. X-Factor was essentially Genosha's national super team and they had the unenviable position of having a nation of super powered individuals in their jurisdiction. Lorna had never really been in a leadership position this lofty, but she felt as if she was ready for it. Until recently, she had believed that Magneto as her father was just some fabrication. Now she knew it to be true and she found herself with new siblings.

Scarlet Witch, who was seated next to Lorna, leaned over and whispered, "Pietro seems to be taking this idea of being President well."

"I hope so. He's the only person at this point that I think the world will respect leading Genosha."

Wanda smiled. "There is always you Lorna."

Polaris shook her head. "No. I'm still being accepted as Magneto's daughter. You on the other hand—

"Am too involved with The Avengers," Wanda quickly said. "My life is not in politics. Except for my time in The Brotherhood, it has always been something I tried to avoid."

"Do you think Magneto would have wanted this?" Lorna asked. She wasn't sure how to feel about the man who she discovered too late was her father. Having lost so much time with him made her heart ache even if the man had lived the life he did.

"Father wanted peace. He just wasn't very good at going about it," Wanda said with a weak laugh. "Hopefully Pietro will be better."

Lorna smiled. "I'm sure he will be."

"—in time I hoped that this cup would pass from me, but it hasn't. Now I embrace it. Now I see humanity at its best in this country. We can be the example. We can set the bar. If a place such as ours can rise to greatness then surely there is hope for all others."

You have seen the worst humanity has to offer Rachel. Do you believe Pietro's rhetoric? Emma projected into Rachel Summer's mind.

Rachel was seated next to Rogue who was sitting next to Emma. She had indeed seen the worst that humanity had to offer. Her childhood had been spent in a horrific future where Sentinels ran the world with an iron fist. Then she had spent another portion of her life in another dystopian future lorded over by the immortal mutant Apocalypse. Experiencing such things had taught Rachel that sometimes fighting was the only way to solve the world's problems. It was a lesson that she was beginning to soften on, but she saw Emma's point.

It sounds good on paper, but I'll wait and see how it's executed. Why do you care if I believe him or not anyway?

If only to amuse myself. Sometimes it is good fun to know the opinions of the peons.

"The world would paint us as part of the developing world. I say let them. For we are developing into a nation of peace and prosperity. As your new President let me end with this. No longer will we be bound by silly boundaries. Genosha has outgrown that. We will be the world's beacon of light because we are called to it. It is my desire to see Genosha spoke of from the top of Everest to the bottom of Atlantis with dignity and respect. That, ladies and gentlemen, is my pledge to you as President of the New Genoshan Republic!"

A cheer rippled across the crowd and those that could stand up to clap did so. Amongst the roars and applause, a lone woman garbed in a fedora and black coat watched.

_Enjoy your success while it lasts President Pietro. Genosha will not stand in the way of Weapon X's plans for mutant kind. I will not allow it._

As she disappeared into the crowd, Emma and Charles both felt a tug in their minds. They exchanged glances and tried to reach out to the source of what they felt. Then Rachel joined in.

Did you two feel that?

Xavier responded. Most definitely Rachel, but it was able to hide from all three of us. It must have been of massive power.

Emma visibly grimaced. There are only a few recorded telepaths capable of doing such a thing and none of them currently have any reason to be here.

Rachel offered up a chilling suggestion. Unless it's someone that's not recorded.

We'll worry about it later ladies. We have an opening ceremony to attend.

**=X=**

President Maximoff, Vice President Voght, Charles Xavier, Emma Frost, Polaris, and Scarlet Witch were all standing in front of the first international X-Corporation building and behind a red line of tape signifying its newness. It was strange for Charles to be flanked by both his old love and his new love. They couldn't have been two different women.

"This is the first step to the transformation of Genosha," Pietro said as he stood in front of a crowd of Genoshans and international reporters. In his hands was a giant pair of scissors. With a single snip, he cut the red tape and applause went up from the crowd. "We cannot stop with just this one building. Change must sweep all across Genosha."

Pietro turned away from the flashing cameras and shook the hand of Xavier. "Thank you for coming all this way."

Xavier nodded. "Your father would be very proud."

Pietro tried his best to keep smiling for the cameras. "I'm not so sure that he would."

Magneto had always espoused a belief that mutants were inherently superior to humanity. It was a belief that he fought for most of his life. Pietro didn't think his father would take too well to the doors of Genosha being opened to all. He especially wouldn't be happy at the idea of working alongside the human nations when mutant superiority was not realized across the globe.

Emma moved to Xavier's side and said, "As someone who once walked the same side as your father I can say I think he would be proud. Erik believed in what he believed because he sought to protect mutants. If he ever had felt that Charles' way was better then I have no doubt he would have been right at the Institute."

"You must find your own path now President Maximoff. You cannot live in the giant shadow of your father," Charles said. He knew the legacy of his old friend would never quite be erased from the Earth and Xavier wasn't sure if he even wanted it to be. Magneto's way may have led to much pain, but it could not be disputed that he had won mutants a homeland.

"I will try Professor Xavier. Again, I can't thank you enough for your help with getting X-Factor off of the ground. Sage has especially been helpful."

Emma seemed to wince at the mention of that name, but Xavier smiled. "Tessa is a woman of many talents. I think you will find her particularly effective once the foundation for your team is set."

"Have you had any success in tracking down Exodus?" Emma asked. The abruptness of the question earned her a quick stare from Pietro.

"No Emma we haven't. But since you, Charles, and Rachel are here then I think we might have some success in that arena."

Charles shifted uneasily in his hoverchair. "I don't think this is something we need to discuss here. We should go to the Presidential Palace."

"I'll meet the two of you there. I have to deal with these reporters first," Pietro said as he sped off in the direction of a congregation of reporters from France.

As the President sped away, his Vice President walked up to Emma and Charles. Her mood was indignant. "You should mind your own affairs Ms. Frost. The capture and detention of Exodus is a Genoshan concern."

Emma's laugh might as well have said "back off wench". The icy stare that Amelia gave was evidence that she had caught the meaning just fine. As if she were talking to a school child, Emma said, "Exodus fought both the X-Men and Avengers simultaneously on his own. What incest on this island is capable of even putting a dent in Exodus?"

Tension hung between the two and Scarlet Witch picked up on it as she approached them. She bent down to hug Charles and said, "I had believed this to be a celebration."

Giving a faux smile, Emma said, "And it is. I was simply stressing to the Vice President the importance of finding Exodus."

Wanda had absolutely no fond memories of the man. He had kidnapped her niece and tried to kill her brother on more than one occasion. "I didn't know that he was missing?"

"Again," Charles interrupted. "I think this is something that we should discuss at the Presidential Palace. We'll be away from prying eyes there."

"Charles is right. We'll continue our discussion there," Voght said making sure to lock eyes with Frost before walking away.

Was that really necessary Emma? Charles asked.

Of course it was. They're not taking finding Exodus serious at all. The man is a fanatic.

Perhaps. But it is for them to handle. We are only here to provide them assistance. Polaris had pulled together quite the interesting team. I think they will be more than capable of fighting Exodus and The Acolytes.

Frost wasn't so sure that she could subscribe to that assessment. They are an untested quantity. Three former X-Men will not be enough to hold up the team, especially when one of those X-Men is still a rookie.

You forget that Songbird has plenty of experience as a Thunderbolt and Speedball was a long time member of The New Warriors.

Leaning over, Emma kissed Charles on the cheek. "Darling that's why I love you. Forever the optimist."

**=X=**

Sage had not attended the commemoration of the X-Corporation building and frankly she had absolutely no desire to. Politics and putting on a show was something that she was sufficiently tired of. She had spent years of her life playing the same kind of games President Maximoff now found himself in. There wasn't much chance that she was going to willingly throw herself into those kinds of environments again.

Besides, she had a more important task than making an appearance at a superficial political event. She had taken charge of the security surrounding X-Factor's most volatile and dangerous member. From her observatory above him, Sage could see Proto-Goblin thrashing back and forth across the table he was strapped on. Medical instruments hung above him.

Leaning forward into her microphone, Sage said, "You really should calm down Nels. I'm only here to help."

"Shut up! I never asked for you help!"

Tessa had to agree with the man because he didn't ask for any help, but if he was going to be Genosha's burden then he was going to have to accept it. She pressed a blue button in front of her and held it as six-inch needles descended into his flesh. The syringes were full of sedatives and would almost instantly thrown Proto-Goblin into a deep sleep.

"Wait till I get out of here! You're mine! You're mine," Proto-Goblin shouted as his threats grew quieter and he fell into unconsciousness.

Sage watched Proto-Goblin's breathing slow from consoles monitoring his vitals. Without turning to greet her new guest, she said, "Hello Rachel."

"Is that him?" Rachel Summers asked as she shook from the temperature of the room.

Sage continued watching the vitals and had yet to make any sort of eye contact with Rachel. "Yes. Are you prepared to assist?"

Rachel looked down at the man and felt a great swell of pity for him. "I'm not sure why the Professor or Emma wasn't asked to do this. They are more skilled than me."

"And they're also busy being diplomats for all of mutantkind," Sage said as she finally swiveled in her chair to look at Rachel. "If you don't feel up to this then I'll have the President ask Quentin."

Rachel shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. I can handle it. I already can feel his mind."

Summers walked up to the glass overlooking Proto-Goblin and pressed a hand against it. "He's not as completely feral as the US government would have you believe. Tortured and angry yes. But he's not a monster. At least not yet."

Sage saw some personal connection being made there. "You shouldn't compare your experience as a Hound to his ordeal. They are different."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Sage and turned back to looking at Proto-Goblin. "That's not what I'm doing. I just understand what it's like to be angry at yourself. That is the source of his rage."

"Knowing that you allowed yourself to be manipulated often causes self-hate. Shall we get to work?" Sage asked as she began to type furiously at the keyboard in front of her.

The approach they were taking to help Van Adder was going to be two-pronged. Sage was going to inject a serum to help stabilize his mutation and keep his primal outbursts in check. Rachel would enter his mind and help build psychic walls to stop him from hurting himself or others. Tessa could feel Summers' apprehension and she almost wished that Pietro had asked Emma. The work would have been far more clinical if done by Frost.

"Let's do this," Rachel said with more confidence than she had before. She was an X-Man and that meant doing things that often made you feel uncomfortable. There was one thing that bugged her about what she was now doing.

How long would it be until Proto-Goblin discovered this new manipulation?

**=X=**

_He must have done this! Only he could have. Even from the grave Apocalypse still haunts me!_

Moses Magnum clung along the concrete wall and clutched at his chest as he tried to make his way through the streets of Malawi. His loft was only a few blocks away. He just needed to get there before he collapsed, but the pain was so great. It was as if fire had been poured down his throat and was raging throughout his body.

_Yes it had to be him! I can feel the changes. Even now._

People backed away from Moses Magnum as he tried to walk through the bazaar. His eyes were bleeding blue and purple veins were pulsating from his forehead and hands. Some uttered under their breaths that he was a monster and many mothers shuttled their children away from him. Finally, pain overtook Magnum and he fell to the hard dirt. He began to slide his way across the ground in some desperate attempt to make it to his abode.

Anger filled Moses' heart as he heard a familiar voice crackle in his mind.

_ONLY THE STRONG WILL SURVIVE!_

**Next Issue: More members of X-Factor are introduced and the telepaths attempt to track down Exodus. And what does Emma have to ask Sage? **


	2. Chapter 2

**X-FACTOR #2**

**May I introduce the President….Pt.2**

_Previously: Quicksilver is now the President of Genosha after his father passed away due to an attack by Wolverine. Pietro now has the unenviable task of trying to rebuild the country where mutants were once thought of as cattle. He has made his initial speech and opened the X-Corporation office, the first one abroad. With some of the who's who of telepaths in his country he now intends to track down his one major problem. They're going to find Exodus._

Charles Xavier and Emma Frost were seated around the conference table at the top floor of the X-Corporation building, which was now going to serve as President Pietro's equivalent to the Oval Office. They were the spearhead of the X-Men and the new positive upswing that mutant relations had taken. Xavier's Dream was beginning to see some degree of fruition and at long last it was beginning to seem that the hard work and dedication of his students was paying off. So many had allowed themselves to buy into Xavier's Dream of a better world and it finally seemed like they were beginning to get some work of results from it. Even the most skeptical of mutants were beginning to believe that things were going to get better.

"We are going to need to install some sort of Cerebro unit in here. It would make this mental exercise so much easier," Emma Frost said as she crossed her legs in her chair and stared wistfully around the large office.

Also present along with Professor X, his lover, and President Maximoff was The Scarlet Witch and Rogue. Rogue still was finding it hard to adjust to the idea of the Professor being with Emma, but people could change. Rogue just wasn't buying it quite yet. She had seen her mother try to pull that act before. "You supposed to be the hotshot telepath honey. Shouldn't be a problem to try and track down one man."

Emma gave a wry smile. "Not a problem at all Rogue. I actually have full control of my abilities."

"Now look ya—

Quicksilver raised up a hand for silence. "Can we focus on finding Exodus? My day isn't full of immense blocks to allow time for cattiness."

Xavier was not comfortable. "We are still waiting on Quentin to show up. We will need him for this."

"Who is Quentin?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Quentin Quire," Emma Frost said. "He is a telepath that Xavier discovered three months ago. The boy has telepathic abilities the likes of which I haven't seen since my darling."

Rogue laughed. "Ya sure that ain't a bit of exaggerating?"

Charles looked Rogue in the eye. "No. No, it's not."

Rogue folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair. "I'll take your word for it Professor."

As she said this a young man with a pink Mohawk stepped into the room. He had two earrings dangling from each ear and a nose piercing. His white shirt was tattered and looked like it could use a couple of turns in the washer. "You should listen to him. He's a bloody smart chap you know?"

"Look sweetie I've been working with the Professor long enough to know his level of intelligence so you might want to—

"Rogue please," Charles said. "We need to get to the matter at hand."

"Shouldn't Rachel be here?" Rogue asked.

Emma was quickly growing ill with Rogue's incessant need for questions. She was purposely trying to be difficult in Emma's mind. "She's helping the President with another problem. We have all the telepathic power we need right here."

"Lets go ahead and find this mule. I got a tennis game with Neal in an hour and I need to warm up. The bloke has a mean arm," Quentin said as he sat down next to Scarlet Witch.

Professor X could only imagine how Exodus would take to being called a mule and gave a slight smirk. "The three of us will need to join our mental energies together and try to find Exodus as one. Our three minds should be capable of at least giving us some hint as to where Exodus is at."

"Oh c'mon Professor. The three of you should be able to demolish Exodus' pee brain," Rogue said.

"Not with Cortez in his company," Wanda said. "I have seen what he was able to do for my father's abilities. I can only imagine what he can do for Exodus."

Charles nodded at Wanda's assessment and said, "Let's begin."

The three closed their eyes in unison and bowed their heads. Rogue was no telepath (at least not usually) so she wasn't able to determine exactly what was going on, but she knew a squirrel hunt when she saw one. Exodus was playing with the wrong set of people.

**=X=**

**Sri Lanka**

Exodus looked up from his lotus position and said to the two Acolytes behind him, "They are looking for me."

"Who? Xavier's murderers?" Cortez asked. He and Unuscione had accompanied their leader into a pavilion for him to try and concentrate on the presence of Lord Magneto.

Carmella quickly corrected Fabian on his questions. "You say murderers as if you believe that they actually managed to kill Magneto. Do you?"

Fabian was quick to answer. A coward to the core. "Of course not! But haven't the X-Men been responsible for the death of fellow Acolytes in the past? That is to which I was referring."

Exodus shushed the two. "You do not need to explain yourself Fabian. I know what your intended meaning was. Now be quiet so I can work against them."

_Them? They're coming after us hard, _Fabian thought. He knew that he shouldn't have expected any less. Pietro wanted to establish his own empire and that meant washing away all elements of the old. They remained among some of the few mutants still loyal to Magneto and his purpose. It would make sense that Pietro and his allies in the X-Men would want them wiped off the map. They weren't going to go down so easily.

Another Acolyte moved through the jungle brush and walked up behind Fabian. Vindaloo was from this region of the world so dealing with the humidity and exotic wildlife was of little worry to him. He whispered in Fabian's ear, "I think we may have a problem."

"Make it quick," Fabian said.

Vindaloo bit back what he really wanted to say to Cortez. He often found himself bristling under Fabian's arrogance, but what he had to say was more important than that. "Remnants of the Tamil Tigers pissed off at the world are headed our way. One of the locals informed them of our presence apparently."

"Then our response will be simple. We will annihilate them."

**=X=**

Charles, Emma, and Quentin all looked up and their faces were covered with sweat. Emma was massaging her forehead as she said, "Damn it. That was harder than I expected."

"Did you find him?" Quicksilver asked.

Quentin groaned from the migraine shrieking through his body. "Only got one lousy clue. He's in the jungle."

Pietro slammed his hands on the table. "You are supposed to be some of the best and that was all you could find?"

"Exodus was being backed up by the powers of Cortez. When encountering his mind we were presented with a unique challenge," Charles said as he straightened himself out enough to look Pietro dead in the eye. "Exodus had created a psionic web which was drawing us in. We could have kept pressing further and eventually broke through, but—

"By that time all of our minds would have broke along with his," Emma finished. Her tone was not as conciliatory as her lover's. "When you take a walk on our side then you can tell us what we should and should not find—Mr. President."

Pietro narrowed his eyes and said, "And what do you expect me to do with just the jungle as a starting point? Do you realize how much of the world is jungle?"

"It's betta than nuthin fastie," Rogue interrupted. "You got people and can start searching."

"The Avengers can help as well," Wanda said.

Pietro shook his head quickly. "No, that will not be necessary Wanda. I will not starting turning to the Avengers in every crisis that this country faces. Genosha's defenders are X-Factor and that is who I will use to track down Exodus. Using The Avengers will make the countries of the world perceive me as weak. I will not stand for that."

"Pietro, the Avengers have just as much reason to detain Exodus as Genosha does. I will not let your pride hinder that madman's capture," Wanda said. She knew that her brother wanted to show the world that Genosha was a new place, but acting foolish was not the way to do it. Exodus had fought the X-Men and Avengers on his own before. With a team behind him, he was even more of a threat.

Xavier felt as if a compromise could be found. "Wanda, would you be willing to allow X-Factor to attempt to track down Exodus first before calling in your team to help?"

"Only if Pietro allows you to be the judge of when I need to be called," Wanda replied.

The President shrugged. "I suppose I can do that because X-Factor will find Exodus. Of this I am certain."

"You better believe we will," Quentin said as he rose up from his seat. "Now if you blokes will excuse me I got a tennis match to get to."

**=X=**

Rachel sat down and placed her hands squarely on her knees. She was breathing hard. "I haven't had to do anything like that in a while. Talk about a mind trip."

Sage put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and said, "I appreciate your assistance. We needed to have Proto-Goblin neutralized before we could place him in the field. Otherwise, he would just be too mentally unstable."

"No problem," Rachel said still trying to process everything that she had seen in Proto-Goblin's mind. She had seen the minds of Hounds and felt how tortured they were, but that was nothing compared to Adder's agony. What Osborn had done to him was monstrous. Rachel was beginning to wonder why Pietro would have ever taken in such a creature in the first place.

Sage felt Rachel's thoughts, but made no comment on them. Tessa did not want to seem as if she was invading the woman's privacy. Telepathy was something that Sage was getting use to again. For a large chunk of her life, she had been taught to turn the power inward on herself to be protected from even the most powerful of psychic probes. Now she had no reason to do that anymore.

Looking down at the still strapped Proto-Goblin, Sage said, "He looks peaceful. My calculations show that we shouldn't have to do this again for at least another two years unless there is some sort of traumatic event."

"Then I hope your calculations are wrong and it's not for much longer," Rachel said as she stood up from the chair and was about to walk out the door. "I think I'm going to go now."

Before she could make it, a platinum blonde with a body to kill for stepped into Sage's observatory. Both women cut their eyes at her and she smiled daggers back at them. Throwing her hair back and posing like a supermodel, Emma said, "Hello ladies. Fancy I find you here."

"Shouldn't you be with the Professor?" Rachel asked. "It might do you some good to stay around people who actually like you."

Emma kept the same fake smile and said, "Oh Rachel. All that bottled up anger. You and your father should think about taking some classes."

"Do you have anything that borders constructive to say Emma? Otherwise I will have to ask you to leave," Sage said in her usual cold, robotic tone. It was her lack of cattiness that infuriated Emma more than anything else.

"Actually, I need to speak to you," Emma replied before zooming her vision in on Rachel. "In private."

Rachel looked to Sage for confirmation and she nodded. Turning back to Emma for one last mean glare, she said, "I'll make sure to pass that class suggestion along to the Professor."

Emma waited until she was out of the room and gave a long, exasperated sigh. "These X-Men are going to be the reason my hair turns gray."

"You act as if they don't have every reason to hate you," Sage said as she sat down at her computer console to begin the cooling down process for Proto-Goblin. "Need I run through the gamut of things you have done to them."

"And have I not worked tirelessly to prove I'm not the same person anymore?" Emma asked.

Sage adjusted her red sunglasses slightly and said, "You haven't told them everything and they know it. If you want their trust then you need to come clean on every little detail."

Emma sat down in the chair that Rachel had been in and felt the urge to ask if Sage was losing her mind. Her days in the Hellfire Club were filled with secrets that she had absolutely no intention of ever letting see the light of day. Things were finally starting to look right for her and if smothering her past meant having to deal with the scorn of a few mutants then so be it. She wasn't about to stop her power climb in the X-Men hierarchy. Not just so she would be liked.

"I don't know what little details you could possibly be speaking of Tessa. I am sure you haven't divulged to them all of your scrupulous activities while in the Club. You were just the perfect little spy weren't you? Charles says that you could handle Wolverine in combat. You could have taken us down at any moment."

Sage laughed. "My mind is like a computer. Photographic reflexes and memory are inherent in that. So yes I could have taken all of you out and I have exact memory of every thing we ALL did in the Club. Like your rendezvous with Kingpin for instance?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Can you do me a favor and never bring that up again? Knowing he was rich and powerful only helped the sex a smidgeon."

"Why are you here Frost? I don't have time for small talk."

Letting the abrasive comment roll off of her, Emma said, "I want to talk to you about something called X-Force."

**=X=**

Polaris walked along the beach and watched Davis Cameron surf the waves with youthful exuberance. She was glad to be able to get away from the Presidential affairs. Davis' invitation to the beach had been a welcome one for Lorna. X-Factor's training wasn't set to officially be underway for another week so she had time yet before she had to be a hard ass.

"Looks like he's having fun out there," Songbird said as she walked alongside Polaris. The two had only met a few months ago, but they found they had much in common.

Both women had dealt with their fair share of manipulation and came out stronger for it. Melissa discovered that hers wasn't quite as violating as Lorna's and that honestly made reconciling her past with Zemo easier. There was a bit of guilt on Melissa's part for using someone else's misery to alleviate her past.

"Davis is a good guy. I'm glad we found him. His teleportational skills are exceptional," Polaris said.

"I hope you're not going to do that with all of us," Songbird said.

Lorna was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Break us all down like that. In strategic terms."

Lorna laughed at being called out. "Sorry about that. It's just a habit I picked up from an ex."

**=X=**

"Havok is the leader of the team, but that doesn't mean I trust him entirely," Emma said as she wrapped up her explanation of X-Force.

"So what exactly is it that you're doing to want me to do?" Sage asked.

Emma smiled. "I'm just asking you to do what you do best. Be a spy."

There was an insult in there, but Sage refused to latch on to it. "It would be hard for me to explain my absences to Pietro."

"I've already talked with the President. He thinks you're doing undercover work of another sort. You should know me by now Tessa. I cover my bases."

It was that fact that made Sage hesitant. Emma did indeed cover her bases and she was always playing four or five angles. Tessa wasn't sure if she was just another piece being moved on a chessboard or if she was the opening move. Either way she knew there was always twelve other things going behind any one detail that Frost gave you. Even when you were playing on the same side she was.

"I came to Genosha to do something different with my life. What makes you think I want to be a spy again? Let alone YOUR spy. I don't trust you Emma and according to every memory I have in my mind I am completely justified in that assessment."

Emma sat back in the chair unfazed and said, "You are loyal to Charles aren't you? If Havok was to go rogue and start doing his own thing imagine the heartbreak Charles would be in. He would lose all hope in the goodness of his X-Men. Is your pride worth that Tessa?"

Sage's expression was as cold as her skin was pale. "Blackmail. Always a nice option to play Emma. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Charles. But trust me Emma, if you cross the line I will bury you so deep that not even an archaeologist will be able to find your corpse."

Emma laughed and stood up completely satisfied. "There is something else I need to talk to you about. It involves Pietro and his Genosha Compact."

**Next Issue: What is The Genosha Compact and what interest does Emma have in it? Also who is Medea and what is her connection to Moses Magnum?**


	3. Chapter 3

**X-Factor #3 **

**May I Introduce the President…Pt. 3**

_Previously: Emma, Charles, and Quentin tried to track down the whereabouts of Exodus, but it was no good. With the help of Fabian Cortez, Exodus was able to hold off their psyhic assault. But the Acolytes are now faced with human remnants of the Tamil Tigers looking to take them out. Meanwhile, Emma approached Sage about doing work for her team…X-Force._

"I don't even know what this Genosha Compact is," Sage said keeping her voice low and flat. Her interactions with most people were generally on this level, but she was even more monotone with Emma.

"Pietro is trying to create his own NATO in the hopes of ensuring long-term military stability for Genosha," Emma explained not really believing that Sage didn't know, but she was going to indulge the fembot. "It will be a signal to the world that Genosha is indeed powerful."

"And what business do you have with it?"

Emma looked like she had just been told her favorite outfit didn't come in white. "What business? Pietro fails to realize that whatever he does not only affects Genosha, but every mutant on this planet. I deserve to know who he's trying to seat at his table."

Sage knew it was coming. "And you want me to find that out for you?"

Emma smiled. "It wouldn't hurt."

Now Sage could pull her card. "I'll do both of those things for you Emma, but it's going to come at a price. Whenever and however I decide I need X-Force to perform a favor for me then I want it done."

Frost's smile disappeared like her last name in summer. "You cannot be serious! If you think for one second—

"I'm only asking for one mission at my discretion," Sage said not once loosing her cool under Emma's anger. "Nothing less will get my cooperation."

Emma waited for a moment and considered her options. She had no idea what Tessa could ask for and it could potentially put her team in a great deal of danger. Nothing that X-Force wasn't already accustomed to though. "Fine Tessa. You have yourself a deal. Get me what I need and you'll have your mission."

Knowing that their business was finished, Sage said, "I would say that it was a pleasure to see you again, but then I would be lying. Tell Charles I said hello."

"Of course," Emma said as she walked out of the room. Snide comment or not, she had got what she wanted from Sage. Emma Frost always got what she wanted.

**=X=**

Moses Magnum had finally managed to gather enough strength to lift himself up off of the dirt and make it back to his abode in Malawi. He knew it wouldn't be long though before a local mob made it his way. They wouldn't want someone like him living in their city, especially living a life better than most of them had. He needed to recover more of his strength so that he could escape. In his state, using his powers could very well result in causing him as much injury as it would any potential opponents.

Stumbling through his penthouse, Moses tripped over a wicker chair and fell flat on his face. The impact oddly didn't hurt and when he pushed himself off the ground there was an indent of his face in it. Something about him was definitely changing and the man that was probably responsible for it was long gone.

Apocalypse was no longer a plague on this Earth, but apparently he had a left a few parting middle fingers for those who had failed him. Moses now wished more than ever that he had never laid eyes on the self-made god. Apocalypse blackened everything that he touched and Moses had just happened to receive a hearty slap.

"Perhaps I can provide you with an explanation as to what is happening to you."

Moses Magnum would have struck out at the woman if he weren't so delirious with pain. His head felt like a flock hungry birds were pecking at it and his muscles screamed at whatever abuse had been inflicted upon them. If he struck out with his powers now, he was as likely to kill himself as he was the woman. Whatever was happening, he was going to have to let it play out. Things were starting to occur at a faster rate than he was able to process.

The woman across the room form him was slight and stood at 6 feet. Her hair was bleach white with one bang swooping across her left eye. A form fitting red dress flowed down her body with her bustline pushing tightly against the silky fabric. A dragon tattoo was at the top of both of her exposed arms. She was leaning forwards on a diamond cane as she started at Magnum.

"You seem to be moving along rather nicely," she said. Her green eyes were locked intently on Moses.

Struggling to rise from the floor, Moses fell back down and asked, "What do you want?"

"I just want to help you understand exactly what you are. There is so much that you don't know."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The woman lifted herself off the cane, moved forward, and hiked a bare leg on Moses' wicker chair armrest. Her black stilettos were as perfect as her bare, olive skin. "I'm talking about En Sabah Nur. You are one of The Heirs and I am Medea."

Apocalypse. It always came back to that name. Moses could know no peace from it.

**=X=**

Rogue walked in the Magda Gardens alongside Wanda and felt that whatever was left of Magneto's peace had been in this place. She had been close to the man for a brief time in the Savage Land and in that time she knew him to be a deeply conflicted man haunted by his memories. But in these gardens there was a sense of love.

"So why is your brother so damn stuck in the mud on lettin you and the Avengers get involved?"

Wanda smiled. "After all these years my brother still thinks he needs to protect me. That is why I'm afraid to tell him what I have to."

Rogue's eye perked up. "Don't mind me being nosy sugah, but what you got to tell him?"

"I'm pregnant."

Before Wanda could react, Rogue embraced her in a hug and said, "Congratulations honey! That's great news. Simon and you should have been made some babies."

Wanda shook her head and laughed at Rogue's frankness. The two of them had never been particularly close, but there was never much hostility between them. She could only guess that she had just paid witness to some of that Southern hospitality everyone talked about. Still it was good to know that at least one person on this island was going to be happy with her pregnancy.

"You shouldn't worry about your brother. I think he'll be happy to just be an uncle," Rogue said.

"I hope so Rogue. Pietro just has such a temper sometimes and now he has the pressure of running an entire country on his back. Do you know some people in America are already calling him a dictator? They haven't even given him a chance to try."

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Sugah people always gonna judge something before they seen it work. Especially in the ol land of the free and home of the brave. Your brother can handle it. Even if he could stand to take a cold shower every now and again."

**=X=**

Quicksilver slammed his hand down on his presidential desk and yelled, "I want Exodus found now! I will not have my sister and my friends put themselves on the line when we have people here who can do the job."

In the room with Pietro were Amelia Voght and Polaris. They made up the triangle that would hopefully ensure a road was built that would return Genosha to prosperity and peace. A peace that would not have to be brought by enslavement or domination. Pietro wanted to show his father there was another way. Even if it meant showing him from beyond the grave.

Polaris sighed. "I'm going to assume that Xavier couldn't find Exodus."

Quicksilver leaned back in his plush black chair and sighed. "They found him, but not with enough detail to give an exact location. And now Wanda is trying to get The Avengers involved. I do not want that."

Lorna knew that her next statement was not going to earn her any brownie points with Pietro. "Then maybe we should let them Pietro. I don't think that X-Factor is ready to tackle Exodus and the Acolytes yet."

Amelia winced inwardly. She knew that Pietro's response would be swift.

"What do you mean not ready? Have I not given you all the resources that you needed to not only assemble this team, but to get them prepared!"

Polaris had learned to process Quicksilver's temper without letting her own come into play. She had spent enough time with the man to get that catching an attitude with him only made things worse. "They are ready for some threats Pietro, but Exodus held off The Avengers and The X-Men. He is not a foe a novice team should be trifling with."

Quicksilver pressed an angry forefinger into this table. "This is my first official order to X-Factor as President of this country. You will find and apprehend The Acolytes! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Polaris said. She knew there was no further point arguing with Pietro so she decided to change the subject. "Where's Sando? I thought she was supposed to be here."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "She has an audience with King Xavier and his oh so lovely new girlfriend that's really not a soon-to-be trophy wife."

Voght smirked. "Sarcastic much."

**=X=**

"So who exactly is this woman?" Emma Frost asked as she walked alongside Charles down a long corridor leading to the office of Genosha's X-Corporation Director. "I really wish you have allowed me to do my own background check before selecting her."

Xavier's face was stone enough to do Grant proud. "Do you not trust my sources Emma?"

Rushing to answer, Emma said, "It's not that darling. It's just that—

"Emma please! I was only making an effort at a joke. Evelyn is a good woman. She interned with Moira and if Moira could trust her then that's enough for me."

"She use to work for my brother's company," Emma said.

With one eyebrow perked up, Xavier stopped his hoverchair and looked at his lover. "Yes and? Do you not trust your brother's business?"

Emma heard the question hidden beneath that one. _Do you not trust your brother?_

"I trust his business Charles and I trust him. It's just that some of the people around him aren't the cleanest. And I don't want a woman in our X-Corporation office that is a part of that. It's not good for PR."

Xavier laughed. "This entire trip isn't good for PR. The American public has never been fond of Genosha and they're even less fond of the idea that it might become stable. We're taking a risk being out here. What is one woman with a possible bad business connections going to hurt us?"

"Charles, you can't be serious!"

"Trust me Emma. What you're telling me is not anything that I haven't already ascertained for myself. The powers that be at Frost Biological Solutions are all around suspect, but Evelyn is clear. I am trusting, but I am cautious Emma."

"You knew and didn't say anything?" Emma asked as anger began to simmer under her cheeks.

"Would you have believed me if I told you or would you have went out to find the information yourself?"

The two locked eyes for a moment in a battle of wills, but Emma's silence answered Charles' question for him. "I just saved myself the effort of wasting my breath. You would have seen what I found out on your own anyway."

"We're supposed to be a couple Charles. We shouldn't be keeping things from each other," Emma said knowing full and well the hypocrisy that laid behind that statement. The difference was she kept secrets for his safety. He kept secrets to prove a point.

"Please don't fight me on this Emma. Evelyn is a good woman. Try to be nice."

Emma ruffled back her hair and gave her best valley girl smile. "Aren't I always?"

**=X=**

"Man you can't be serious!" Robbie Baldwin exclaimed. "He wants us to try and take down Exodus!"

"The Acolytes," Thunderbird corrected from across the room.

Lorna had gathered her team together in The Presidential Foyer on the second floor of the X-Corporation building. It was meant to be a gathering area and a place of relaxation for visiting diplomats. Artwork from across the world done exclusively by mutant artists hung from every wall. In the center of the foyer was a large statue of the Earth. It was carved entirely from stone except for a number of tiny rubies assembled to look like the island of Genosha. She wanted them in this place to give them all plenty of room to breathe and to see that ruby island to remind them all of what they were fighting for.

"Trust yourselves. You are all far more capable than you realize. We're going to work extra hard for the next week and then we're moving out. Exodus and his thugs won't know what hit him," Polaris said.

Quire trembled inwardly. He knew his psionic abilities were strong and that wasn't just his ego talking. It was just a cold, hard fact. But he had never really fought someone with the experience that Exodus had and as the team's only telepath he was going to be expected to duel with The Acolytes' leader. Still, that fear was going to be kept to himself. There wasn't anything to be gained by expressing it. His team was already worried enough and he didn't need to add his worries onto the pile.

Songbird threw a water bottle into the trash receptacle that was near her and asked, "Honestly Lorna, do you really think we're capable of taking them on?"

Polaris chuckled. "This coming from the woman who's held her ground with Baron Zemo. C'mon guys. You all have proven experience. Just because that experience hasn't necessarily been with each other doesn't mean you should discount it."

Sage was typing away furiously on her laptop when she took the time to look up. "Polaris is right. We are more than capable of taking on this mission. I have been devising strategies in my head even as we speak."

The mind of Sage was something to behold and Lorna was glad she was able to pull the woman away from Xavier. Though she figured that had more to do with Charles and less with her. Xavier's global plan for mutants won't work if Genosha isn't a stable place. He knows this and is willing to send in his best to make it happen. Sage happened to be a prime example.

"Well, add another person into your strategizing because I've asked a friend to come along with us for this first mission."

As if on cue, Emma Frost walked into the room.

**NEXT ISSUE: Say Hello to Evelyn Sando! And what does Medea want with Magnum? And where oh where does Exodus think his Lord Magneto might be? **


	4. Chapter 4

**X-Factor #4**

**May I Introduce the President…Pt. 4**

Previously: Sage agreed to work with Emma in X-Force, but only in exchange for having a mission conducted by the team of her choosing. Emma found the terms acceptable for her current needs but who knows what she may have in mind. President Maximoff ordered X-Factor to track down and find Exodus despite Polaris' objections. Meanwhile, Wanda revealed to Rogue that she was pregnant. On the other side of the African continent, Moses Magnum met a woman with a connection to one of the X-Men's greatest foes.

"Apocalypse is dead."

Magnum's unexpected and unwanted guest laughed and put her hand to her mouth to keep silent. She watched Moses climb back to his feet before speaking. "Of course he is dead. That fact is indisputable. I wonder why you would even state it."

Murder was in Magnum's eyes. "To remind you that Apocalypse has no power here."

"And I would warn you against making threats when you have no idea what someone is capable of," Medea said as her eyes glowed a deep green.

Moses relaxed under the gaze and knew that there was truth in the words. "So what did you say I was?"

Medea gave a smile that a businesswoman would pass on to a client. "Do pay attention Moses. You are one of The Heirs. The men and women meant to pick up the mantle of Apocalypse after he departed from this world."

"How many are there?"

Medea bit her nail as if she was hesitant to answer. "Twelve"

Moses shook his head. "That man was obsessed with that number."

"Twelve mutants were supposed to help him ascend to godhood and now twelve shall carry on his legacy."

Practically foaming at the mouth, Moses said, "What the hell makes you think I'm going to do that?"

"I'm sure by now that you've heard Apocalypse's voice in your head," Medea said as she spun her cane between her two hands. She had the stance of a runway model and the attitude to match it. "It won't go away if you continue to defy him."

"And how do you know so much about this?"

"As the first fully realized Heir, there is certain information I was privy to. Apocalypse made me to be the Gatherer of The Heirs. It is my job to give you the necessary knowledge and bring you into the fold once the realization process begins."

Magnum was not at all fond of the idea of having to unceasingly hear Apocalypse rattle in his brain. He didn't much care for this woman, but he was going to play her game for now until he found a better option before him. "Fine Medea. You win. I'll come along, but if you're lying I shake every tooth loose from your head."

Medea laughed. "Don't be such a flirt Moses. Oh I'm sure you know how to put your tongue to work quite well."

Pausing for a moment, Moses let the comment sink in and shook his head. Only a woman like her could be so disarming. He had never once thought about using his powers for…

"Nevermind. Let's just go," Moses said as Medea forcibly interlocked her arm with his. They walked out of the door together and into their future.

**=X=**

**Sri Lanka**

Exodus saw the path to his future clearly and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him from achieving it. Especially two-bit humans fighting two-bit problems. What were their conflicts in the face of mutant superiority? He refused to allow these humans to impede his plans. They would be dealt with quickly.

Exodus floated over three of his Acolytes and asked, "How many of them did you say were approaching?"

Vindaloo was the native of Sri Lanka so he felt it was up to him to answer. "There are twelve of them Exodus. The jungles are thick though and it will take them at least thirty minutes to arrive."

The eyes of his leader were arctic. "They will never lay eyes on us."

Cortez smiled. "So you want us to ambush the flatscans?"

Exodus cut his eyes at his second-in-command. "I did not say such a thing! My mind will crush them. Do you doubt my mental abilities Fabian?"

"Of course not Exodus. I just thought you did not want to soil your mind by peering into theirs."

"If it speeds our search for Lord Magneto, I would wade in maggots," Exodus said as he reached out to the angry minds approaching them. Filthy flatscans. They weren't worth the time he was wasting on them.

The first mind he touched was Asanka Palk. A Tamil who had lost his entire family to the brutality of the Sinhalese. He watched his daughter being gutted while the butt of a gun kept him pressed into the mud. Anger was all the man knew and anger was all he was.

The next mind was Banduka Duwa. A pathetic shell of a man who had long ago wanted the violence to stop but knew no other way to live. His every breath made him wonder if it would be the last. And now that his side had lost where was there for him to go but to death's embrace.

Exodus could only describe Palk, Duwa, and their comrades in one term.

Worthless.

Angry with the stench of humanity in his mind, he destroyed the minds of every Tamil Tiger who meant to do them any harm. He did not have time for petty humans, their petty emotions, and their petty conflicts. Lord Magneto was in need of rescue and his Acolytes would be there to help him.

First, there was cargo to be retrieved. Touching back down on the ground, Exodus put a hand on Fabian's shoulder and said, "I believe while rummaging through the minds of those low breeds I found what we were looking for."

"The girl?" Cortez asked.

Exodus nodded, "Yes. The girl that will help us find our Lord Magneto."

**=X=**

**Magda Gardens**

Wanda walked anxiously back and forth through the Magda Gardens awaiting her brother's arrival. She knew that it couldn't be long. Nothing ever was with Pietro, but that just made her mind all the more wracked on how she was going to tell her brother about it. Pietro's mood could be so erratic sometimes and she had no idea how he was going to take a pregnancy. As the rush of air blew across her back and flung her hair upwards she knew that he was here.

"You could stand to slow down. My hair isn't an easy fix you know," Wanda said as she turned around and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"I'm a President now Wanda. I have enough things on my plate to keep even someone who moves as fast as me busy."

Wanda plucked a flower from the garden and stuck it in her hair. "Not too busy to spend some time with me I hope?"

Pietro laughed. "There aren't enough tasks in the world to do that. So what do you think? I've had the place spruced up a bit."

Wanda looked around at the improvements without ever really looking. Her mind was a thousand miles away. "It's nice. I think mother would have liked this place."

"I hope so. I want this country to be a place where mutants can call it home and still manage to be at peace with the human world."

Wanda stopped walking and Pietro took a few more steps before he noticed. He looked back to his sister. "What's wrong?"

"I have something very important to tell you and I need you to remain calm."

Pietro feigned insult. "Sister when am I not the model of patience?"

Wanda folded her arms across her chest. "I'm serious Pietro."

"As am I. I'll be calm."

"Promise?"

Pietro sighed. "Really Wanda? Do we have to go through this?"

His sister's stare was steel. "Promise?"

Flinging down his arms in defeat, Pietro nodded. "Promise."

Wanda sighed and gave her realization at the barest of whispers. "I'm pregnant."

That whisper might as well have been a siren echoing across the world as far as Quicksilver was concerned. His mouth opened wide to utter something, but nothing came out. As if his breath finally caught up to him, Pietro screamed.

"WHAT?"

"You promised!"

Pietro smacked his hands to side of his head and said at the top of his lungs. "That was before you told me you were pregnant!"

"I told Rogue this would happen. All you ever do is yell Pietro. Are you not happy for me? You act as if you don't even want to be an uncle."

The shame his sister had just laid on him smacked Pietro in the face and forced him to calm down. If there was one person who always knew how to give him a swift kick in the balls it was Wanda. "It's not that I'm not happy. This is just so sudden is all. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Wanda laughed. "Did you just see yourself? The world would be declaring you mad if I had told you this at a press conference."

Walking up to her, Pietro placed a hand on his sister's stomach and smiled. He couldn't feel anything yet, but the idea that he would eventually filled him with joy. "Now if it's a boy you have to name him Pietro. I hear it's quite the prestigious name nowadays."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I will not put that curse of ego on my child."

"And what you would rather name him? Please avoid idiotic names like Simon, Hank, and Clinton."

Putting her hand on top of Pietro's, Wanda said, "A little Simon Jr. wouldn't hurt."

Quicksilver's face cracked. "He's the father? Ugghh! I would much rather have Doom for a brother-in-law. I have no idea what you see in that clown."

Patting her brother gently on the cheek, Wanda said, "I'm sure Crystal's family feels the same way about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Wanda leaned forward and gave her brother a departing kiss on the cheek. "My flight leaves for Avengers Mansion shortly. I'll tell everyone you said hello."

"Please Wanda, I would rather you not lie. Tell only Steve and Tony I said hello."

"Didn't know you liked them that much," Wanda said.

"Steve I respect. Tony I may need. That is all there is to it," Quicksilver said giving his sister one last hug. "Have a safe flight."

While still in the embrace, Wanda said, "And you be careful brother. Genosha has not stopped being a dangerous place just yet."

**=X=**

**X-Corporation HQ (Genosha)**

"I'm so happy to see you again Charles," Eve said as she handed both him and Emma a cup of tea from across her desk. "Trying to get this place up and running has been quite the task."

"I can only imagine Evelyn, but I must say that the work has paid off. You have done an exceptional job," Charles said giving Emma the telepathic equivalent of a nudge in the ribs.

"Yes…simply wonderful," Emma said digging into her Hellfire persona to muster a fake smile. She didn't like this woman and she didn't like how friendly she was with Charles. So what if her father had been friends with him? There was something about Ms. Sando that reminded Emma of herself and nothing good could come of that. She was still having a hard time figuring out why Charles had chosen her to head up his first international X-Corporation HQ.

"So there was something I wanted to talk to you about Charles. It has to do with a dual role I'm going to be performing," Sando said doing her best trying not to show any emotion. She respected Charles and what she was about to tell him would not be pleasing.

Charles gently clamped his hands together and sat them on his lap. "Go ahead. We're all ears."

Emma smelt bad news in the air and smiled. "Yes, all ears."

"After much deliberation with President Maximoff, I have decided to take a position in his Cabinet as Genosha's Genetics General. We both feel that my two roles will be helpful in solidifying Genosha was a legitimate nation and will help foster positive relations."

"Congratulations Evelyn! I fully agree with your decision and it will be nice to have a voice in Pietro's government."

Eve's smile was weak. "There is more. One of my duties as Genetics General will be to serve as Headmaster at The Academy of Tomorrow. It will be where Genosha's youth are trained in their abilities."

Xavier's expression darkened. "So I am to assume that the President will not be sending his citizens to my Institute despite us having previous agreed to it? I find this to be disturbing. How long did you know?"

"Long enough for you to be angry with me."

Emma knew there was something about this woman that struck her wrong. The bitch was keeping secrets from Charles. How dare she! Did she think her Brazilian beauty and luxurious black hair would woo Charles into some sick puppy dog attraction? At least when she kept secrets it was for the good of the cause. This woman was just sneaky through and through.

"I am not mad Evelyn. Just disappointed. The Institute was soon to have more of an international profile and now that doesn't seem like it'll materialize."

Knowing that she had hurt her father's friend and wanting to make amends, Sando said, "There still may be the possibility of co-ops between our two schools."

"Perhaps there may," Xavier said as he wheeled back from Eve's desk and Emma stood up. "The tea was excellent by the way."

"It was my best attempt at making it how you like."

Xavier nodded. "A fine attempt. We shall be in touch."

Emma smirked viciously. "Lovely meeting you Dr. Sando. I'm sure our next meeting will be as productive."

**=X=**

**Press Gang HQ (Carrion Cove)**

Shola Inkose as the head of Genosha's new Press Gang was charged with ensuring the safety of Genosha's citizens. The island was still relatively speaking a place of angry natives and disillusioned immigrants. Magneto's death had struck a chord and it was a credit to President Maximoff and those around him to be able to pick up the pieces so fast. Shola was going to be part of a newly designed police force that Magneto was going to implement before his untimely death. Saving himself training time and searching efforts, President Maximoff decided to keep Shola around and gave him a promotion on top of it.

It was all a bit overwhelming for the Mozambique native, but he quickly grew to love his responsibilities on Genosha. He was helping to ensure that mutants could be safe in their own nation without fear of internal threat. The Press Gang had once been a symbol of oppression. They would now become a symbol of the law.

He was allowed to handpick his team so it would be certain that everyone on it was someone that he felt he could trust. Many potential candidates had run across Chief Inkose's desk, but only six mutants had deemed as having the right combination of personalities to help him enforce the law on Genosha. They couldn't be too squeaky clean because Genosha was still very much a rough place, but he couldn't have anyone who was easily corrupted. President Maximoff's efforts to restore some civility to this nation would be in vain if the public felt they couldn't trust the enforcers of the law. The law was the foundation on which any great nation was built. Once that was gone, then all Hell broke loose. Anarchy in a nation of mutants was not a pretty scenario.

His first recruit had been an Argentinean beauty by the name of Wind Dancer. She had spunk, enthusiasm, and a great crowd control power. Shola was a bit nervous about her lack of experience, but that was something he could learn to get over. They were building a new country and concerns such as experience had to be considered marginally.

Wicked was a mutant perfectly suited for the kind of work his new Press Gang would be dealing with. Her ability to communicate with the dead was going to be invaluable on the field. Determining guilt or innocence in homicide cases would be as simple as summoning forth the victim and confirming an identity. Admittedly, she was a bit on the gothic side, but Shola could overlook that. Genosha was the world's smallest melting pot.

With that in mind, it paid to have someone you knew working at your side. That's why Shola had invited his college roommates, Spyke and Postman, to move to Genosha and get in on the ground floor of the Press Gang. Both men had been frustrated with their human police forces and were looking for something more. Shola got double benefits with these two men's services because they were already experienced law enforcement agents and he could trust them. They would bring a certain toughness that he hoped would rub off on the rest of The Press Gang.

Freakshow was one that didn't need such an infusion. He had been a bouncer at a mutant club in South Africa and thus was experienced at providing security to a 100% mutant population. It wasn't exactly law enforcement, but he could prove a perspective that Spyke and Postman probably didn't have. Shola was pleased with the addition of the monster-morphing mutant. He served as an intimidation factor in his burgeoning police force.

The last of his mutant recruits was barely intimidated by anything. Electric Eve had been part of Department H so working with The Press Gang was a bit of a downgrade for her. Still, she was eager to hit the ground running. So he didn't have to worry about her being snooty. She recognized they were a limited organization with limited resources. He appreciated her being patient with the situation. In time, they would get the resources they needed but things had to be handled step by step.

The people of Genosha were skittish when it came to law enforcement and who could blame them given the sordid history of the original Press Gang. Wisdom would have dictated to Shola to pick another name, but he wanted desperately turn that history around and put a new face on the organization. It would be his contribution to the nation and mutants worldwide. Many human governments believed that a mutant run nation could never succeed, but Shola intended to do his part in making them eat crow.

Just as he finished writing in his journal, Freakshow came through the door. Looking at him in his human form you wouldn't believe the power that was packed inside of him. No one would have though the skinny blond could turn into things that would give grown men nightmares. Right now eh just looked like your average twenty-five year old.

"Shola, the Vice President is asking to meet with us. Not sure what about."

Shola frowned because he had been dealing directly with the President on this project. "Tell her I'll report to her office immediately."

"Sounds good," Freakshow said, but before he walked out of the door he added, "It's probably not as bad as you think."

"I hope not Kevin. The day had been going good so far."

**=X=**

**Academy of Tomorrow (Genosha) **

Emma, Lorna, and the rest of X-Factor stood outside the newly dubbed Academy of Tomorrow. Its design was sleek and the glass came together across the middle of the building to make a giant X. At a glance, one might guess there were fifteen to twenty floors making up the place. The Academy of Tomorrow stood as a stamp of modern times in a country nearly torn apart by old hates.

"What is this place?" Emma asked as she looked upward and shielded her eyes.

Lorna almost hated to tell her. "Not all of Genosha's immigrant population is adults. Some are just teenagers and small children. They need a place where they can learn to control their powers and this is it."

"So it's a school?" Emma asked. Her voice betrayed more annoyance than she wanted it to. "I thought Pietro was going to co-op with The Xavier Institute to help train the Genoshans."

"He was, but he changed his mind. Genosha has to show we can do things on our own. Shipping our people back and forth to America isn't feasible."

"Bullshit Lorna! We could have made it work. The last thing we need is mutant schools competing against each other."

"Isn't competition evolution's main ingredient?" Washout asked with a wink.

Polaris glared at Lopez and then put a soft face for Rachel. "I'm sorry that you feel that way Rachel."

"Does the Professor know about this place?"

"He's about to find out."

**=X=**

**Academy of Tomorrow**

Lorna knocked on one of the student's doors and when she received no response she creaked it open. "Trevor? Trevor are you in here?"

A thirteen year old with bright red hair and feet too big for his body greeted Lorna. "Hey Ms. Dane! I didn't know you were coming by."

Polaris rubbed his hair and bent down to be at eye level wit him. "Consider it a surprise visit. I want you to meet someone who's a friend of mine."

She stepped aside to reveal Rachel who extended her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Rachel."

Taking her hand, the student said, "I'm Trevor. Nice to meet you. Are you wan X-Man?"

"Likewise, and yes I am," Rachel looked down at her yellow belt with the black X on it. "Guess I gave it away."

Trevor grinned. "Sure did. You guys want to watch Paco and me play this game?"

"Would love to Trevor, but we actually need your help with something," Polaris said.

Frowning, Trevor knew that this was about his mutant abilities. He hated them. "My powers right? You need them?"

Polaris saw the displeasure on his face. "I know you don't like your powers Trevor, but they are a part of you. You should be proud of them."

"Powers got my grandma killed. They're not killing me."

Rachel got an intense image of the boy's grandma and tried not to gasp. She had no idea. Why didn't Lorna tell her this from the beginning? In a way, Trevor and her had much in common. Both were thrust into the mutant struggle by way of family.

"I know what you're feeling Trevor. I once lost all the family I knew just because we were mutants. I thought my powers were a curse," Rachel said as memories of the horrific future she came from flooded her mind. Years spent as a slave to Ahab and years spent on the run from Sentinels. She had to watch all those she fought with die one by one including the man she loved, Franklin. There were nights when she still woke up with cold sweats. "You can't let the bad actions of others control the good you do."

Trevor seemed to soften for a moment and he looked far younger than he actually was. Both women's hearts broke for the kid. His life had been unfairly shattered by the terrible decisions of others. Rachel had been but a child when her world went wrong, but Trevor had known normalcy. He had known a child's happiness and all that had been taken away from him. She knew that loss left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You have a gift Trevor and you can use it to help us stop a bad man," Polaris said.

Trevor smirked. "Paco's eight not me Ms. Dane. I'll help. I can brag I got to work with X-Factor AND the X-Men."

Rachel kissed him on the cheek. "You're the greatest. So forgive me if I sound rude, but what exactly are your powers?"

"He's a high level reality manipulator. I'm sure you've heard about Psylocke's brother."

Rachel's eyes and Trevor's smile widened. "He's on that level?"

"So who I gotta help you fight?" Trevor asked slamming a fist into an open palm. Rachel saw anger there, but who could blame the kid for having some of that? He had lost everything, but Rachel remembered when she was so full of anger and the claws it eventually caused her to meet.

"We just need you to help us locate someone. Rachel is a telepath so she's going to help you."

The boy appeared hesitant, but Rachel said, "Promise that it won't hurt a bit. I just need to give you a n image to lock onto."

"Then lets do it. I think Paco is starting to get annoyed over there."

Loran smiled and waved at the child waiting for his videogame partner to return. She was glad that Trevor and Paco were bonding because both were children of adversity. Paco Perez had mutagenic blood that seemed to heal any and all disease, even the mental ones. His native country had been using his blood and disseminating it into the water supply as a way to avoid pharmaceuticals and to enhance tourism. Paco wasn't overtly abused but he was treated more as a miracle and less as a human being. No one thought of him as a child who deserved hugs and bedtime stories. Well, he was going to get different in Genosha. Lorna was going to make sure of that.

"Ok so you're going to feel a bit numb while I do this," Rachel said as she placed her hands on the boy's temples. A fiery aura appeared around her head as she looked into Trevor's eyes.

She saw the boy's hurt and couldn't help but to be reminded of her own. He lost his parents just as she had lost hers. Being with her parents in their younger days made that loss easier, but it still wasn't the same. The memories were still ingrained in her mind and no amount of present day happiness could wash them away. Some wounds just kept hurting and she was sad that it would probably be the same for Trevor.

Pulling back her hands, Rachel said, "He's in Sri Lanka. Looking for Magneto."

"He's really lost it," Polaris shook her head.

**=X=**

**Sri Lanka**

Exodus and his Acolytes floated out of the jungle and landed on the edge of the tiny village. They were cloaked in red telekinetic energy that dissipated as soon as their feet made contact with the ground. Telepathically searching through the village, Exodus said, "She is here. I can feel her."

"What are your orders now sir?" Vindaloo asked.

"Everyone spread out and find her. I have no desire to spend more time here than necessary."

Rising into the air, Exodus floated above his soldiers and began to scan the area for the mutant child. He saw into the mind of the useless villagers harboring one of Magneto's chosen. The young girl was a treasure that did not deserve to be buried under such human filth. If she were able to find Lord Magneto then she would be exalted as a hero amongst the mutant race. The child would have a place of honor instead of wallowing in human filth.

I found her sir Scanner said through the psi-web that Exodus had established for the team. She had located the girl hiding in a wooden box. Her family was trying to hide from the foreign monsters. They understood what a mutant was, but they only saw them as aberrations. Their daughter was no mutant. She was a miracle of the holiest degree. Her family would not let monsters steal her away.

I will be there immediately! Good work Scanner

Exodus vanished in a flash of golden light and appeared in the mutant child's shanty house right next to Scanner. He gripped his Acolytes' shoulder and said, "We have found her."

Acolytes! Converge on my location. We have the child

Scanner had already disposed of the child's family so Exodus floated over to the box and said, "We are not here to hurt you child. We only seek your knowledge."

With his telekinesis he lifted back the top of the wooden box and saw the cowering child. She whimpered when she saw Exodus and Scanner immediately said, "Maybe you should step back Exodus. I believe you're frightening the child."

"Magneto's chosen do not have time for fear," Exodus said, looking down at the young child with a bit of contempt. Why could she not understand this was for her own good?

"Even still, I think you should let me talk to her if we're going to make any progress," Scanner said as she stepped in front of Exodus.

He floated away from his Acolyte and allowed Scanner to be alone with the child. But he did sustain his telepathic connection to allow what Sarah was saying to be understood by the Sri Lankan. "I'm sorry he scared you. My name's Sarah. What's yours?"

The little girl looked up at Scanner with bright, wet eyes and then collapsed back in on herself. Sarah bit her lip. "I know you're scared and we're sorry about that. We're just trying to find our friend. And people told us you're one of the best people at finding stuff in the whole wide world."

Nodding her head, the child said, "Yep. Mommie says that I can find anything."

"Then can you please help us find our friend? He's been missing for a long time."

The girl twitched her nose and wiped her eyes. "Ok. What's his name."

"Magneto."

In that instant, the girl's eyes glowed green and she got stiff as a brick. For a few moments she remained unmoving and said in a voice far older than herself, "Space. So much black space. He is gone."

Exodus came back then. "Madness? Our Lord Magneto is not gone!"

Scanner saw the anger in Exodus's eyes and the energy that was flaring up around his body. For all she knew, he could attack the girl. She couldn't allow that to happen so she was going to have to come up with something fast. "Exodus! Wait! I think what she's trying to tell us is that Magneto is actually in space."

The anger softened in Exodus and he looked like he had just had a "eureka" moment. "Of course! The X-Men have many allies in the galaxy. It would make sense for them to hide Magneto outside of Earth."

"You are as crazy as everyone says!" Rachel said as she flew into the house with a full on telekinetic shield and slammed into Exodus.

Scanner watched the two fly out of the nearest wall and she gulped. Sarah was one Acolyte who was not in the mood for a fight today.

**=X=**

"You have picked the wrong place to come to Lady Lorna! Go back home to your precious island," Cortez said. He couldn't believe that they had been followed. Exodus had assured them that they wouldn't be tracked by the ilk of Magneto's betrayer. How had it happened? He knew that the last thing they needed was a fight, but X-Factor was not going to just let them walk away peacefully. They were going to have to find a way to beat back the Genoshan troops and escape, but that was if Exodus even allowed them to leave. He could be so damn stubborn...

"Fabian you remain pathetic as always," Lorna said keeping her team shielded in a magnetic field. "The Acolytes need to surrender now and return to Genosha."

"For what? So we can be subject to the betrayer's justice? Never!"

As the two engaged in a staring contest, Rachel Summers flew backwards over the two teams while still wrapped in a fiery aura. They all watched her sail backwards into the jungle breaking branches and snapping trees. Cortez laughed at the sight. "I think it's you that needs to return to Genosha, Lady Lorna."

"Infidels and betrayers!" Exodus roared as he landed in front of Cortez. "You would dare defile our search for Lord Magneto?"

Speedball snickered. "Finding him ain't exactly rocket science guy. He's dead."

Anger flared across Exodus' face. "Attack!"

Emma rose up out of the jungle like her former namesake and said with a childish smile, "Peekaboo!"

All the Acolytes fell to the ground in unison gripping their heads and crying out in agony. Their bodies were writhing across the dirt like snakes that had a knife stuck through their middle. Eyes were closed and faces clenched tight as some tried to fight back a mouth-splitting scream. It wasn't pretty to watch and had some of X-Factor (not Sage because she was never disturbed) spooked.

"What did you do?" Polaris asked as Emma landed next to her.

"Used Trevor for a lil more than finding Exodus. Used him to plant a backdoor hypnotic suggestion past Exodus' defenses. All it required was a little password. So I suggest we take these guys out before it wears off."

Polaris had much more that she wanted to say to Rachel, but now wasn't the time. Reaching out with her unspoken anger, Lorna wrapped Exodus in a magnetic field and hurled him into the air at such a high speed that didn't hear the actual sound of him being whisked away until he was far out of sight. "He should be in orbit pretty shortly."

"Guess I'll take out the rest of the trash," Washout said as water geysers erupted from his hands and coated The Acolytes in liquid that quickly turned into ice.

"Slipstream, open a gateway back to Genosha. Pietro is going to finally get off of my case about these clowns," Polaris said, knowing that he would probably still be infuriated about Exodus being free. But Exodus was capable of taking on the X-Men and Avengers together. They were going to need their full focus to fight him and none of his flunkies around to help.

"Sure thing bo—ARGHH!" Slipstream fell to the ground unconscious and blood streaming out of his nose.

Lorna immeadiately looked to Emma who said, "It's Exodus. He pushed through somehow. I think we better get ready."

"Look!" Washout said as he pointed to the disappearing mound of ice that held all the trapped Acolytes.

Thunderbird fired a plasma blast at the ice, but it was no good. The Acolytes were gone and Polaris was none too pleased. "Great. Just fucking great. I thought that little suggestion you made was going to keep Exodus down?"

Emma crossed her arms and sounded all too annoyed. "Exodus is on the list of Earth's ten most powerful psionics. Did you really think I could hold him keep him down longer than a few minutes with just a hypno suggestion?"

Polaris just shook her head. "I can hear Pietro's reaction to this now."

**=X=**

**Genosha**

"What? You had them and you let them get away!" Pietro yelled from behind his desk.

Polaris shrugged. "It was an easy takedown. We got sloppy and thought we had it in the bag."

Pietro's face looked like a red hot air balloon. "You damn right you got sloppy! Exodus is Genosha's greatest threat and you let him walk away. I can't believe it! And you still don't know why he was in Sri Lanka?"

"No. Not a clue. We can only assume he was still looking for your father, but Magneto never really had any dealings in Sri Lanka that we know of."

Pietro's eyebrow rose. "My father? You still don't think…never mind. Just find Exodus."

"So are Xavier and Emma still poking their noses around?" Lorna asked. She didn't mind Xavier being on the island, but Emma just rubbed her the wrong way.

"No, Rogue took off with them almost as soon as you got back. Apparently, they have some business to take care of."

Lorna still wasn't sure how she felt about Rachel using Trevor beyond what was promised. He was already a fractured boy and if he found out he would be devastated. All of people, Rachel should have understand why he didn't deserve to be manipulated. "Well, it was good seeing Charles and Rogue at least. It's been a while."

Pietro waved a dismissal hand. "Yes, yes. Now I have work to do here and so do you. Find Exodus!"

**=X=**

**Egypt**

"Only because you were a creation of my father and because I hate Xavier's brood do I offer you this?" Holocaust said as he pressed his hand against an underground chamber door.

The door slid back slowly kicking up dust and rocks in the process. Holocaust saw the annoyance of some of the Acolytes and laughed. "This place has not been seen in many, many years."

Fabian wiped the dirt from under his nose. "We can tell."

Exodus cut his eyes at Cortez for silence and said, "Take us to the ship Holocaust. We can handle whatever else comes our way."

"Spoken like a true soldier of the strong," Holocaust said as he took The Acolytes down a tiny hallway that seemed to go on for nearly a mile.

The Acolytes only looked to each other in complaint. Exodus had already given one warning and he wasn't known for his repeat cautions. So they continued downward through the cramped hallway until they walked out into an expansive circular arena. Seated in the center of it was a ship that was probably no bigger than a private jet plane and it looked like a bug.

"It's a Shi'ar ship. Crash-landed here centuries ago. It's a far less advanced model than they have now I'm sure, but it will serve your purposes nicely," Holocaust said.

Exodus smiled. "I thank you for the favor Holocaust. Now we shall have the means to find Lord Magneto. I shall forgive our past as foes for this Holocaust. You have done me a great boon."

"Just find what you're looking for. I have a feeling that will be enough for me," Holocaust said as he left Exodus and his soldiers alone with the ship.

**=X=**

**Ethiopia**

Medea stepped out of the passenger side of the jeep and Moses stepped from behind the wheel. The two met at the front of the vehicle and Moses asked, "Why are we here?"

"This is where we're going to find the next Heir."

To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

**X-Factor #5**

"**Doom's Invitation"**

Pietro intertwined his hands together and sat them on his lap. He took a deep breath and looked at the Cabinet members he had gathered in his office. All of them looked like they were prepare for the worst and hoping for the best. "So we have a few things we need to discuss."

The Vice President (Amelia Voght), Chief of Security (Shola Inkose), Head of Intelligence (Mantius Raven), and Minister of State (Sasha Bane) along with the Head Geneticist (Evelyn Sando) and The Minister of Defense (Lorna Dane) were all surrounding President Maximoff's desk in a semi-circle, each being new to political life on the global stage. Pietro wanted beginners though because it meant that they hadn't yet been tainted. Sadly, he couldn't say that condition would last.

"I'm sure everyone by now has been informed of the Hulk encounter that happened last week. We were fortunate in that little damage was caused thanks to the efforts of X-Factor."

Pietro nodded to Lorna and continued. "We were also fortunate in that a miraculous device was delivered into our hands."

Amelia felt the need to interrupt. "I wouldn't say fortunate so soon. This device carries plenty of potential pitfalls that I'm not sure Genosha is ready for."

Raven was perplexed by the conversation. "What device? What are you talking about?"

Mantius had been a member of Interpol that was kicked out due to his mutant status. They said it was low performance, but he knew otherwise. He was languishing in retirement when Voght approached him about a Cabinet position. It was his chance to stick it to every asshole at Interpol, but not if Pietro didn't keep him in the loop.

"The device is a chronal genetic scanner employing terrasect technology along with birthing tube facilities," Dr. Sando answered to awkward looks from nearly everyone. "Basically, it is a gigantic database for mutant DNA with the capacity to create living specimens."

"And it's already equipped for production?" Raven asked.

"Its fully functional," Dr. Sando answered.

Polaris was furious with the terminology. "Fully functional? The thing makes mutants. Are we going to start looking at our own people like product?"

Bane touched her hand to her chin. "Besides, if the use of this machine was ever uncovered it would be a human rights disaster for Genosha."

Raven snickered. "Human rights? We're mutants remember."

"The machine serves a purpose. We should let it serve that purpose," Sando said.

Polaris was quickly having enough of this conversation. "Are you insane? I'm starting to wonder how the hell did you ever weasel your way on this island!"

"Enough Lorna! Be mindful of your position!" Quicksilver scolded as he sat back and took in the exchange that had just occurred in front of him. "We must be very careful how we approach this, but I want to make one thing clear. This machine WILL be used. I refuse to let a weapon like it sit around doing nothing."

**=X=**

Doom was often seen by many in the world with a harsh, serious glare, but they failed to realize that the monarch was more than capable of enjoying himself. When you felt that you were superior in everything, throwing a party was included. Doom had assembled prominent statesmen from across Eastern Europe for a show of Doom's grand hospitality and the benefits of friendship with him. Only one person amongst the many dispersed in the great hall was not impressed. That was why she carried Doom's respect. She was no man's fool and the niceties of the world sparked no glitter in her eye.

Everyone danced and talked under a drunken haze except for her. She was posed as always as she moved to Doom's throne in the middle of the hall. Her hair was dazzling silver and was pulled back into a ponytail that stretched down her back. She had an all black ensemble of a dress, lipstick, eyeliner and nails. It was hauntingly gothic and stirred lust in Doom. For above all things, Doom was a man.

She smile at him an said "These parties of yours are starting to get wild and wilder Victor."

Silver Sable was one of the few people in the world that Doom permitted to address him as Victor. "The fact that you avoid the drunkenness is why I value your presence. Those men seek my favor. You have always sought my respect."

"So I assume some sort of European move is in the works?" Sable asked. Doom only held these parties when he was about to make a big political move. Usually when he was about to send the European Union another fat rejection letter. In public they denounced Doom, but under the table they wanted him in the gang. His constant refusal only kicked up the public criticism.

"Consider this affair a test run of sorts for a much larger engagement. Doom is going to offer an audience to President Maximoff of Genosha."

Sable sloshed her drink back and forth in her cup. Her other arms rested under the opposite elbow. "Do you really think that he's ready to deal with you? Genosha is sill a very unstable entity."

"There is promise in young Pietro. Much more promise than his father ever had."

His guest wasn't so sure if she felt the same way. Sable always felt like Magneto had a certain reality about him that demanded to be thrust into leadership. Even when you didn't agree with magneto you couldn't help but to admire the grandness of his approach. His son was completely untested and seemed to rely heavily on past associations to keep his island together. There were some Heads of State who felt that Xavier might as well be in charge of Genosha and Sable found herself hard pressed to disagree with them.

Doom frowned. "You do not trust the judgment that Doom has made?"

"Victor I have the utmost trust in you, but Pietro has not proven himself capable of making the tough, cutthroat decisions the two of us are use to making."

A sly smile crossed his face. "Doom knows all. Pietro is making such a decision as we speak."

**=X=**

Exodus stared over the bridge of the Shi'ar battle cruiser at the murky planet below. He was searching for anything that could help his Acolytes in heir quest for magneto. Thus far, they had been unsuccessful in locating any hint of their leader's whereabouts. Their only success had come in taking over the battle cruiser they currently occupied. With some assistance form Cortez, it was child's play to reach across space and latch on to all the minds on the alien vessel. He imparted their knowledge into his Acolytes and reduced some f the crew to slave labor. The rest he had throw themselves out of the nearest air lock.

"Doesn't look like much of anything is down there," Barnacle said as he whistled and looked down into the dusty brown ball.

Bennet closed his eyes. "Perhaps I could more easily discern that if you were to be quiet."

Barnacle appeared fearful for a moment and then walked way. Exodus was always acting like he was the only one who felt the loss of magneto. They al followed him vigilantly and restyled him just as much as Exodus. He hoped they found Magneto soon so Exodus could be reminded of that.

Unuscione moved across the ship to walk beside Mortimer. "Don't worry about him Mort. You know Exodus can be a pain."

"He treats us like we don't have a clue what we're doing."

Carmella shrugged. "Kind of comes with the territory of knowing you're one of the planet's most powerful people."

"Cortez! Take us down to that planet immediately!" Exodus yelled making everyone on the ship momentarily have an adrenaline rush.

Fabian ran across to the ship and to Exodus' side. "You sense Lord Magneto?"

"No, but this planet was heavily psionically fortified. Once I manage to break through I picked up more than a few passing references to the X-Men."

Fabian understood. "Very good. I'll move the ship into orbit immediately."

**=X=**

Polaris folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes nearly to the point of closing. "You use this machine Pietro and you will already be sending this country down a very dark path."

Raven wasn't quite on the same page. "Well then answer this for us Lorna. Where will Genosha's armies come from? Where will its intelligence department be built? Who will staff the necessary organizations of national defense?"

Sando jumped in. "If we avoid using this machine we would have every citizen of Genosha working towards defending this island. Is that really what we want? Is that not just as dark a path to have every citizen of this island working as if we were in some police state?"

Lorna pursed her lips and was silent for a moment. "I don't know, but we can't just create mutants like they're some sort of toy soldiers."

"Whoever said we would do that?" Pietro asked. "Everyone birthed from that machine would be treated with all the rights of a regular Genoshan citizen. They would just be geared to have personalities that would want to serve in these various organizations. The Hulk's machine also allows us to manipulate memories and personalities along with age manipulation."

A smile crept across Bane's face. "So we would be able to essentially tailor make people to fill in whatever slots our government would need?"

"At full capacity the machine can create nearly a thousand mutants. In a few months, we'd have nearly five thousand mutants ready and staffed in the government," Pietro said.

Polaris couldn't help but to remember what the feral woman had told her in The Hulk's machine. _You have no sway over me commander of Genosha's armies. Your reign will end in fire!_

Was the use of this machine the beginning of that end? There was a great danger in seeing their fellow mutants as a resource. It sounded more and more like Sinister and less and less like the mutant ideal they were striving for. When she was with Magneto, he would have never—

Wait! Don't look at things with rose-colored glasses. Magneto would have without a doubt used this machine to his advantage. He had no problem straddling the line and for the reasons outlined by Bane she was starting to see why.

"Ok Pietro. I won't fight you on this, but I think the Cabinet needs to be informed in detail each and every time this machine is used."

The President nodded. "Agreed. Dr. Sando please go over the first batch we have coming up."

Evelyn nodded and pulled out a clipboard. "We're going to be staffing our intelligence agency with the first batch so we're looking at one base genetic hybrid. All mutants birthed from Batch One will be genetic hybrids of Frost, Emma and Pryde, Katherine. Telepathy and intangibility should prove to be an effective combo in intelligence work."

Raven couldn't be happier. He was finally going to get some much needed staff and his organization would finally be able to take off. Intelligence work would go into double overtime in Genosha. Still, he had one request. "I appreciate this first batch being dedicated to my organization, but I have a favor. I am going to need agents who can handle underwater environments if we're ever going to get a peek at what Atlantis is up to."

Dr. Sando took the answer for the President. "Agreed and that is part of our planned Batch Five. I'll send all of you a list of the planned Batches we have thus far, but please be aware they are subject to change based on need."

Lorna felt like she was about to throw up. "Good. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

Pietro could tell that Lorna still was not pleased. Honestly, this wouldn't have been his first choice either, but resources were limited and they had been handed a weapon. A weapon that would be foolish to not use. "Remember tonight we have our first Constitutional meeting. I have a timeline of a month for us to get a Constitution drafted and ready to present to the world."

Voght remembered something and said, "Can we push that meeting up an hour? I have a meeting with some Indian diplomats."

Pietro nodded. "That's fine. I had a few communications I needed to make anyway."

"See you all tonight," Mantius said as everyone departed the room with similar goodbyes until it was just Lorna and Pietro alone.

"I know you don't like this Lorna, but we can't just ignore the potential of what we have."

"Pietro that weapon is the same kind of shit we fought against when we were with the old X-Factor. And now you are going to use it?"

"This is different! Anyone created from that machine will be treated as a person first and foremost. Not some experiment."

Lorna smacked her teeth. "Yet they're being divided up into batches. That sounds a great deal like humanity to me."

Pietro slammed his fist on his desk. "It's called organization Lorna! We are running a government here. A government in competition with every other one out there and believe me when I say we have some stiff competition. Competition who will do anything and use any weapon to get the leg up on us. I am doing what I have to do to protect Genosha's population."

Lorna shook her head and turned her back on the President. "Then protect them. Just make sure you don't burn down the whole island in the process."

**=X=**

"Look at that," Speedball said as he watched the waves lap on the beach with Slipstream. 'I never really saw waves like that in NY."

Slipstream, a native of Australia, laughed as he ran towards the water. He turned his head back to Robbie and said, "Then you don't know what you've been missing!"

Robbie was getting more and more use to the idea of Genosha being home. The place had such an awful history, but now there was this overwhelming sense of hope. It wasn't something that he could point at and declare, "there it is", but it seemed to seep from everyone and everything. Pietro could be the King of Jackasses, but he had managed to make the Genoshan people have faith in him. The last time Robbie felt this strong about the change he could make was back when he was with original The New Warriors.

"You just going to look at the water all day or are you going in there?' Songbird asked from behind her teammate.

Robbie looked back and tried to keep his jaw from dropping. Songbird had come a LONG way from her days as a wrestler. No wonder all the men on the Thunderbolts had tried to go after her. Not to mention that she wasn't batshit crazy like Moonstone. He felt for the man who made the mistake of being attracted to her.

You must be scared of water?"

Speedball jumped at the question. "No way! I was just thinking."

Melissa really wanted to get in the ocean, but she figured she'd take the time to listen. "About?'

"About being here. This whole country is depending on us to be its heroes. It's an entirely different feeling for me."

Songbird gave Speedball that serious look mothers gave their children when they were about to say something important. "Don't go getting bad nerves on me. These people have never had anyone to really look up to. We got to be that example for them and you're probably the best of us to do that."

Robbie chuckled. "How you figure that?"

"You, Davis, and Neal really haven't been tainted, but you've been a hero longer. You know what it takes to do this and not get corrupted."

**=X=**

The Wolverine/Destiny hybrid mutant that X-Factor had encountered had the historical pleasure of being Lensherr prison' first actual inmate. Lorna was pretty sure that the woman could care less about the negative accolade. Ever since first encountering the woman, Lorna had not been able to keep her out of her thoughts. In five minutes of dealing with her she had called Songbird a traitor and predicted that Thunderbird would die by the hands of something called an Heir. The most important thing was what she had told Lorna. Her reign would end in fire. What had the woman meant? She had to know.

She wanted a private audience with the woman, but Shola's men refused to budge. The Minister of Defense and leader of X-Factor were not going to be left open to potential danger on their watch. Shola would have their heads and they insisted an angry Shola was nothing any man should have to deal with. So Lorna allowed two security guards to escort her to the twelfth floor where the woman was being contained.

"Do you men like your jobs?" Lorna asked as she was being walked up a stairway. She wasn't walking, but simply floating up the stairs. When she was in America she held back on using her powers for the menial things. She did like most mutants did to assuage human fears. But why should they hide their talents simply to spare human feelings? Mutants had every right to be proud of their abilities and to express them in every peaceful capacity. Humanity would just have to get use to that.

One of the guards laughed at her question. "It definitely beats wearing a collar around your neck."

Polaris felt some admiration for the man. He was able to make light of his experience as a Mutate when so many had been traumatized by it. She knew Rahne had a hard time working through her experience as one. Even Alex still seemed to carry the scars of his Genosha experience, but there was more going on with him than any one man should have to deal with.

"What about you Minister? All the stress worth it?"

Pulled away from thinking about Alex, she said, "It is. Mutants need a safe homeland that we can be proud of."

The guard smiled. "Well we're all glad to have you on the job ma'am. Having Magneto's kids running things makes us all feel a lot safer."

Polaris still bristled at the thought of being his daughter. So many in Genosha loved their fallen leader. Lorna had respect for him, but no love. There was definitely no daughterly love there. He had had Wanda, but even she had mixed feelings about the man. The sad fact was that they only person who had any genuine love for Magneto was Charles Xavier.

"Ok. Here we go," the guard said as they stopped in front of the cell holding the woman Polaris felt so drawn to.

Energy field had replaced metal bars in Lensherr Prison. The woman sat on a cot with large metal blocks around her hands to block her claws. She snarled at the visitors. "You want what I see, but you cannot have it!"

Lorna took a deep breath. She had an idea that this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. Turning to the guards she said, "Whatever you men hear here you must keep it secret. It's a matter of national security."

"You can count on us," the guard said.

Polaris smiled and turned back to the woman. "So why wont' you talk tome?"

"You want to know about your end. Ask me something else?"

Lorna was silent for a moment as she contemplated another question. "Who are The Heirs?"

The woman smiled like she expected the question and she probably did. "They are the fit. His chosen warriors to light the way after his death."

"Whose warriors?"

"Apocalypse."

It was the name that Polaris had expected to hear. She dreaded asking the next question, but she had the woman talking. No point in letting the opportunity slip away. "How long do we have before my team fights them?"

"There is time. You will have the aid of The Monarchs before their corruption."

"Can I save Neal?"

"His doom is not certain. Train him. Make him a warrior and he may survive."

Polaris nodded. She knew Neal was wet behind the ears, but she never imagined it would get him killed. She wasn't going to let it happen. Not if there was a way for her to stop it.

"You want to ask my name, but I have none. The creator felt no need for it. Speedball will want to call me Lorraine. That is fine with me."

Lorna nodded. 'Lorraine it is. I will try to see about getting you out of here."

"Your President will only see me as a tool. I prefer my captivity here. Tell him to beware the pandemic of power about to sweep his nation."

Thinking about it for a moment, Lorna laughed. "I will need more than that to tell him. He's a bit of a skeptic when it comes to your type."

"He fears the future because it is the one thing he can't outrun."

There was a measure of truth in that Lorna could only begin to understand. "Maybe so, but I'm going to need more to tell him."

"When the invitation comes tell him to refuse it. This will prevent your reign from ending in flames. Is that not what you really came here for?"

Lorna gave a slow nod. Lorraine had given her some answers, but created so many more questions.

**=X=**

Sage wrote blazingly fast across the chalkboard and when she was done said, "That is how one can calculate faster than light travel."

Jamal shrugged from the back of the classroom. "Isn't there an easier way to figure out how fast I run?"

"According to my files, you are capable of speeds that exceed light. Your maximum speed can be found using this equation."

Jamal hated Thursdays because Professor Sage always managed to turn Algebra into Quantum Physics. Trying to have fun with her was like trying to find the Ark of the Covenant. It just couldn't be done. The woman was s tone cold brick. At best, he could manage to get a sarcastic comment or two.

"The better you all understand your abilities in a scientific manner the better you will control them. Also your creative capacity will increase with them as well."

Sometimes Jamal swore The Academy of Tomorrow felt more like a soldier training camp than it did a school.

**=X=**

"Man have you seen that place!" Washout said as he cut into his quesadilla. The cheese was a little more than he liked, but this was the island's only Mexican restaurant at the moment so he didn't have a lot of options. "It's like freaking drill camp in there man!"

Postman, who was sitting across from John, took a sip from his large glass of sweet tea. "I don't think mixing in discipline with education is a bad thing. America could stand to bring discipline back in the classroom."

"There's discipline and then there's training for war. They might as well name the place The Academy for Higher Ass Kicking."

Postman couldn't help but to laugh. He disagreed, but John always had a way of making even disagreements humorous. The man reminded David so much of his little brother that it hurt sometimes. Made him realize just how much he missed Ryan, rest his soul. "Well, we got kids in there who can open up worm holes and eat metal. I think its probably for the best interests of Genosha they learn how to kick some ass with their powers."

"Ok I'll give you that," Washout said as he chewed on his meal. "But even you gotta admit that having Sage for a teacher is cruel and unusual punishment."

Postman grinned. "Now that I can't argue buddy. Do you think she even likes to have…ya know?"

"Sex! Hell naw man," Washout said as he vibrantly shook his head. "I doubt a thirteen inch vibrator could turn her on."

"Man what a waste. Have you seen her ass?"

"Of course man. Who hasn't? I haven't seen a white girl with an ass like that since—

Postman's cell began to ring loudly and he held up a finger to keep Washout from finishing his statement. "It's Shola. Wonder what he wants. Probably nothing good."

Picking up the phone, David listened for a moment and his eyes got bigger through his glasses. "You're kidding! As if shit wasn't—yea, yea I'm on my way now. See ya in a bit!"

Washout was like an anxious little kid. "What? What did he say?"

"Seems like we got ourselves a foreign dignitary to deal with."

"Must be the G8 variety," Washout said taking a strong gulp of his Coke. He had a feeling his meal was about to be cut short.

Postman laughed. "I wish man."

"Then who?"

"Doctor FUCKING Doom!"


	6. Chapter 6

**X-Factor #6**

"**Doom's Intrigue"**

Doctor Doom walked down the hall with the full Press Gang and his own enforcers at his back. Standing next to him was Shola, who was admittedly scared shitless. This was Doctor Doom he was walking next to. The guy could walk into Hell and make the Devil give up his chair. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. He couldn't even manage to get out a word.

"Doom only enjoys silence in the comfort of his library. Tell me young man, why did Pietro feel the need to send you? The soldiers of Latveria are more than enough to protect me from nuisances."

Shola didn't look at Doom when he responded. "The President just wants to make sure his guests are well taken care of. He wasn't expecting your visit so the proper security protocols weren't able to be put into place."

Doom smiled. He knew that Pietro just wanted to make sure that he didn't get out of line. It was such a stupid notion. There were so many other ways he could wreak havoc across this island if he was so desired. A direct assault by his hand was the least of them, but he couldn't fault the mutants for being paranoid. They had seen many threats in their brief existence and had faced down many who sought to annihilate them. It was a discrimination that Doom could sympathize with to a degree. His mother had been a Gypsy and they had suffered discrimination throughout all their history.

The walk down the X-Corporation building hall led them directly to The Presidential Office. Shola swung open the large beige doors and saw Pietro sitting at his desk with Amelia and Polaris behind him. "Mr. President, I have Lord Doom here to see you."

Putting on a fake smile, Pietro sped from his desk to right in front of Doom. He took the man's hand and shook it strongly. "An unexpected visit to be sure, but for a good reason I hope."

Doom nodded. "I shall leave that for you to determine Pietro. Come let us sit as leaders do and discuss the world around us."

**=X=**

Thunderbird stood outside of the X-Corporation building next to Songbird. He blocked the sun out with his hand, looked upward, and asked, "Have you ever actually seen him?"

"One or twice. I always had to change my underwear afterwards," Songbird said. Her voice never wavered to indicate that maybe there was a hint of a joke. "Dr. Doom is one of the most lethal men on the planet and I won't feel comfortable until he's all the way back in Europe."

Washout didn't get the big deal and he really didn't get why the team had been assembled for the guy. "If this gringo is so damn bad then why aren't we up there kicking his ass?"

Songbird looked at him like he had suggested drinking a bottle of battery acid. "You don't typically start fights with Dr. Doom. You just try to survive them."

Washout rolled his eyes. "C'mon man. This guy can't be that serious. Let me get a few rounds in the ring with him and—

"You'll be dead," Songbird said shaking her head at Washout's ignorance.

John was starting to doubt why he had agreed to join up with this outfit in the first place. He had two ornery ass women for his leader and deputy. When that time of the month rolled around, he might as well find a nice rock to bury himself under. He was all for equality, but a man really should have been deputy to bounce off the womanly anger.

You know they would hang you old-fashioned if they found out you said that

Washout looked behind him at a smirking Omega. "Hey! Stay out my head!"

Quire shrugged his shoulders. "Can't help it. Your surface thoughts are screaming loud as hell!"

Guido walked past Quire and patted him on the shoulder. "I've heard better telepaths make better excuses Q. So stay out the man's head."

Omega wanted to knock Strong Guy flat on his back and he could do it too with his telepathy. "Do I tell you not to absorb kinetic energy? Do I tell Thunderbird to keep his plasma to himself? Why is it that telepaths always have to show this incredible amount of restraint? We are as entitled to our abilities as the next mutant."

"Then I'll remind Washout to flood your bedroom."

Strong Guy admittedly had no love lost for Quire. He was too full of himself and way too liberal with the use of his powers. Liberal to the point that it made Guido see some dark potential lurking in him. Potential that one day might find them on the opposite side of the fence. Lorna told him he was being overdramatic, but Guido's gut said otherwise. It may not be today, but Quire was going to turn foul on them.

**=X=**

Doom sat across from Pietro, Amelia, and Lorna with his legs folded in a gentlemanly manner. His hands were folded across his top leg and he kept eye contact with the three of them. He knew they were waiting for him to make some sort of devious action and that he was going to have to work very hard to disarm them. It wasn't a task that Doom wasn't up to. He had walked the fires of Hell. Calming down three people wasn't going to be much.

"You should know that Doom has a healthy respect for the things that you are trying to do here Pietro. It takes great courage to try and build a broken nation into a prosperous one."

Pietro nodded. Despite himself, he appreciated the comment. Doom for all his faults was a man of stature and power. Not only that, but he didn't hand out compliments lightly. "Thank you. Well Lord Doom, what brings you to Genosha?"

"As I said, Doom has a healthy respect for Genosha and I think it is time that certain nations begin to come together for their own common good. I believe my country and yours can be the start of such a movement."

Though Pietro didn't want to show, Doom was telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. He had been working on the Genosha Compact plans for months and Victor's name had popped up as a potential candidate. The President wasn't quite prepared to show that deck of cards though so he was going to play it cool. "I must say that I like the gist of where you are going. So what would this potential cooperation between our two countries entail?"

"I am well aware of Genosha's education gap situation. It is very much akin to the one facing the slaves of America after they were. But unlike the supposed land of freedom, you are actually trying to educate your populace. Latveria happens to be home to some of the world's finest schools. I can spare a few of my teachers to open up schools here that would bring a higher level of learning to your country and make your people on par with the rest of the Western world."

Pietro found the offer extremely tempting, but of course he knew there was to be a price. He could feel the eyes of Lorna and Amelia burning into him. It confounded him why the woman felt the need to treat him like he was a stupid child. He knew good and well to only trust the honey offered by Doom so far. It was him leading Genosha and not them. "Your idea is a sound one Lord Doom, but I am going to have to think it over."

Doom waved his hand and everyone in the room jumped. He laughed the reaction off with the regality of a lion and said, "Of course Pietro. I wouldn't expect you to make a decision so soon. Doom is not pushy when it comes to such matters, but I would like to extend an invitation to you. There shall be a gathering of diplomats for a social function at my castle. It would be good publicity for your country to be represented at such an event."

Pietro smiled despite still feeling the burning stare of his two Cabinet members. "I accept the invitation graciously. Provide me with the details and I shall make my presence known."

Standing up from his seat, Pietro extended a hand out to Doom and they both shook on it. Doom stood up and nodded his head ever so slightly to the two women. "One of my men shall be in touch. Doom looks forward to seeing you again Pietro. May Genosha prosper."

**=X=**

**Ethiopia**

**Dire Dawa**

Ethiopia was one of the planet's oldest countries. In technical terms, it was around a century old, but the people traced its history back long before Biblical times. Moses Magnum felt some sort of kinship being here. He had not come of his own will, but he was glad that he did. It was thought by some scientists that man had first walked from Ethiopia and Moses felt some of that spirit here. It was in the air.

Medea and him had been here for two days searching for the next air. She knew his name, both the name he had and the name he was to take. He still didn't trust the woman as far as he could throw her, but he would follow her on this quest. If only to see what he could profit from it and to drive the voice of Apocalypse away from his head.

There was still much that he didn't know about the woman. She was attractive to say the least and that was enough of a distraction. Standing at six feet and having a slight build, the woman could have easily been a runway mode. She had the walk of one as she moved through the open markets of Dire Dawa in search of her next Heir, as she put it. Moses didn't buy the concept. Why would Apocalypse choose him to carry on his legacy? The last he remembered the monster hated him so why the change of heart? Moses felt there was more to what he was being told, but for now he was going to play along.

"Keep up Moses dear. Can't be losing you," Medea said as they walked through the mass of people who had congregated into the open market early in the morning. Her voice sounded like a flirty girlfriend dragging her boyfriend through the mall in search of a cute purse. Not like she was looking for a living weapon of mass destruction.

"Don't rush me," Moses said as he pushed past an elderly couple and got to Medea's side. "I'm not some puppy you can just order around."

Medea rolled her eyes though Moses could only see one of them do it. The other was covered by a bang. "Don't be such a pissy pants Moses. We're here doing the work of a great man."

Moses laughed heartily to the point of catching the attention of some of the shoppers. Ethiopia, despite its rich history, could be a tense place. Bringing too much attention to yourself could sometimes be a bad thing. "Great man? Surely you're not talking about Apocalypse. He was a maniac."

"No more than what people have labeled you."

"My work is my own. I make no qualms about it. Apocalypse actually expected people to buy into his garbage."

Medea turned around sharply and pointed her diamond cane in Moses' face. "No one worked harder to create a better world than Apocalypse!"

"Seems I have struck a nerve," Moses said. He was satisfied with this because he now knew how to unnerve the woman. And if he could unnerve her then he could get what he wanted from her.

**=X=**

"Are you out of your mind?" Lorna asked when she was sure Doom was out of the X-Corporation building. She had remained silent till that point and she had been near the point of bursting at Pietro's massive stupidity. "Doom is one of the most dangerous men on Earth and you want to go have dinner with him."

"Regardless of his deeds, Doom's reputation is a powerful one and he has many connections. Besides that if he's on the level he's going to help us address a major problem in Genosha."

Amelia wasn't sure. The offer sounded good. "But we have no idea what the price will be for us receiving his aid? We're a nation of mutants. I'm sure he probably falls in line with other leaders who see us as a nation of weapons."

Pietro didn't feel like explaining himself to the two women, but he needed them. And if he rubbed them the wrong way he had no illusions that they wouldn't walk out the door. "Perhaps it is time we stop running away from that notion. Use it to our advantage. If Doom wants something from us then first let me see what it is before outright rejecting him."

Lorna wasn't buying it. "And what if this is all a trap to get you out of Genosha and to where he can brainwash you into his little yes man?"

"You should send me," Amelia reasoned. "That way Genosha would still have a presence and you would be safe."

Quicksilver laughed at that idea. "Not only would Doom be massively insulted, but I would be going back on my word. No, I'll go and Lorna I doubt he would try anything you're suggesting. Genosha is home to some of the world's most powerful telepaths and we have Xavier on speed 21 dial."

"And you know he's going to flip out when he finds out about this," Lorna said.

"We are not bound to Xavier!" Pietro said. "This is Genosha and we will govern ourselves. We are not an extension of the Xavier Institute."

"Xavier is our best ally at the moment and you're trying to piss him off!"

He was quickly feeling the urge to run right out of the office and take a one-way trip to Latveria. "I am not trying to upset Xavier, but we have to lead ourselves. Xavier is on a different path than we are. We don't have the same options that he has."

"Then take a different path. But why does it have to involve Doom of all damn people! The guy has tried to kill and murder a hundred times over."

Amelia saw the tension, but knew she was going to have to take a side. "I don't think that Doom has the best interests of Genosha at heart. We are looking a self-obsessed man here."

Pietro saw their points, but the glimmer of The Genosha Compact shone in his mind. "We all have our nations at heart. Doom is no different. There is a chance to work with him and maybe improve our country. I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to improve this nation because of the morality of the leaders we have to deal with. Did you think Bush batted an eye working with Saudi Arabia?"

Lorna saw there was no point in continuing this. "Go then Pietro, but we need to establish tight security for you and the Constitution needs to be finalized."

Pietro nodded. "Agreed. We need a line of succession in case Doom isn't on the level."

"And if he isn't I'll send X-Factor right on his head."

**NEXT ISSUE: Moses and Medea find a new Heir while Pietro dines with Doom! **


	7. Chapter 7

**X-Factor #7**

"**A Party Fit for Doom"**

**Dire Dawa**

**Ethiopia**

Moses continued to follow Medea through the open market filled with people until they reached a small fruit stand. Behind it, was a sinewy man who looked like he stood at about 6'2. Numerous scabs covered his chest and arms. From what Moses could tell they looked like stab wounds. Well, it seemed there latest recruit knew what it was like to be in a brawl. Moses took some comfort in that because the last thing they needed was a wimp gumming up the works. It was hard enough putting up with Medea and her airy attitude.

The man looked up with intense amber eyes. They looked like they belonged to someone twenty years older. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Medea replied perfectly in the young man's language. "Yes Obi, we were looking for you."

The shirtless Obi tensed up and attained perfect posture. His tight jaw line was as sharp as a buzz saw. "And why would you be looking for me?"

Medea moved closer to the fruit stand and said, "I know of your gifts Obi. You are apart of something beautiful."

Obi didn't relax. In fact, he looked posed to strike. Moses wasn't threatened by the posture at all. He could see his reflection in Obi's glistening baldhead and imagined knocking his fist across it if the boy got out of line. The thought made him smile slightly. Obi cut his eyes at Magnum and said, "Why should I trust you? His eyes tell lies."

Medea ran a finger through her white and as she did so it turned black. "We have gifts like you Obi. We are the powerful that stand amongst the weak. I can show you in your mind the truth of everything I say."

He flinched back as Medea's slender hand reached out for him, but then he relaxed. He couldn't explain it but something felt right in the words of the woman. There was a truth there he couldn't deny in his spirit. He would listen to her. And so her hand caressed his face and he was made to understand.

**=X=**

Castle Doom

**Latveria (Three Days Later)**

Pietro walked into the banquet hall with Crystal on his arm and two of his X-Factor members behind him. Slipstream and Thunderbird were both attired in tuxedos delivered from Italy while Pietro was garbed in a custom made blue and white suit that had the emblem of Magnus on his pocket along with matching silver cufflinks. Crystal wore a sleek, glittering yellow dress accompanied with a translucent yellow shawl and black clutch. They were the official envoys for Genosha to this diplomatic shindig.

Quicksilver kissed his wife on the cheek before they entered into the throng of diplomats. "Thank you for making nice with Alpha One. This should make our dealings in the U.N. much easier."

"I doubt it. He's every bit like Doom and that man changes with the wind."

"But right now it's blowing him to our side," Quicksilver as he shook the hand of the Russian ambassador of Latveria. "Mr. Petrovich I assume? It is very nice to meet you and you have a lovely wife."

Pietro was forced to indulge in the same complimentary political drivel through five more ambassadors before someone he felt was of real importance approached him and his wife. She walked like she was completely uncomfortable in a dress and given her history, the silver-haired mercenary probably was.

"President Pietro. A pleasure to see you in such elevated places," Silver Sable said with a bit more snipe at the end than the couple liked. "A pleasure to see you as well Crystal. I heard about our little UN incident. Your skills are to be complimented."

Crystal put on a smile that screamed, "screw you" in giant neon colors. "Where's Doom? We would like the chance to speak with him."

"He's speaking with T'Challa and Andromeda. I'm sure he's waiting on you."

"And I assume you have no interest in such a conversation?" Crystal asked.

Sable shrugged. "Victor tells me what I need to know when I need to know it. We've been friends long enough for me to know how he works."

Pietro looked back at Slipstream and Thunderbird. "You two enjoy yourselves. My wife and I are going to speak with Lord Doom."

"Are you sure Mr. President?" Neal asked. He had heard enough about Dr. Doom's reputation to make him more than nervous about leaving the President alone with him. "We can stay close by."

Crystal playfully shooed him off. "Run along now. We can handle this. Me and my husband have been in The Avengers. A fight is nothing new to us."

Pietro nodded in agreement. "She's right. We can handle ourselves."

Slipstream slapped Neal on the back. "C'mon man. I saw some waiter walking around with crab legs and I haven't had any good ones in months."

Crystal watched the two walk away. "You should have brought Polaris if you were going to bring anyone. Those two are inexperienced."

"We just drafted a line of succession and Lorna is third in that. I don't want our whole government sitting in Doom's home. Do you?"

"No. But she's more powerful and could—

"But Slipstream could get us of out of here much faster. Trust me honey, I did think about this some," Pietro said as he slightly squeezed her hand. The couple moved to where Doom was circled by Andromeda and T'Challa.

Doom smiled as he took notice of the two. "Welcome to the grand country of Latveria! I know it has been to your liking Maximoff."

"Of course Doom. Of course," Pietro said as he shook the hand of Doom and worked his way around to Andromeda and T'Challa.

T'Challa gave a courteous nod to Crystal while Andromeda maintained a cold stare. It was the way with Atlanteans. They're attitudes were as cold as the depths of the oceans they ruled. Crystal took no offense to it. "So what would have all these heads of state sequestered away from the rest of the party?"

Doom raised his wine glass in salute to Crystal. "Straight to the point. Doom much enjoys your wife Maximoff."

"We were discussing the matter of XSE and them asking for jurisdiction in some of our countries," T'Challa answered knowing Doom would skirt around the issue for ten minutes before they actually got anywhere. Besides, he wanted to see where Genosha's President fell on the issue.

Pietro wondered exactly what they knew. "Funny you should bring that up…"

**=X=**

**X-Corp Building**

Press Corp Room

**Hammer Bay**

Amelia took a deep breath. She knew what she was about to say was going to piss off a lot of people very quickly. The reporters from various countries hung in front of her waiting on the first word to fly out of her mouth. This was still taking some getting use to. She sometimes wondered how the hell did she end up here. Amelia went from being a nurse to the Vice President of a nation. She could just imagine how history would paint her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as I am sure you are all aware a historic move was made by Interpol with the creation of the X-Gene Security Enforcers otherwise known as X.S.E. in most circles. Genosha applauds this leap forward in granting mutants autonomy in their own affairs and creating better harmony with the human race. With that said, Genosha must consider its own burgeoning cultural identity and its own security issues. So with no malice, I am afraid Genosha has declined to grant any jurisdiction of any sort to the X.S.E. program here in our country. While X.S.E. is a step in mutant autonomy in the greater globe, Genosha has already achieved said autonomy."

Amelia could see a furious Xavier in the back of her mind. "To allow the X.S.E. any sort of power here in our country would be to allow in influences we may not desire and it would be a step backward in the progress that Genosha has made thus far. It is not the wish of our country to create a divide in the mutant community, the integrity of our country cannot be sacrificed or compromised."

With that out of the way, Amelia took a deep breath and dove into the plunge. "I'll open the floor for questions."

A reporter from England shot up his hand. "So are X.S.E members completely banned entry from the country?"

"Of course not. They will simply have no judicial power while in our borders. Genosha is a land of all people and how could we reject a fellow mutant?" Amelia asked with a practiced smiled as she pointed to a reporter from Spain. "How about you?"

"How do you think the organization will react to Genosha's decision?"

"I believe they will react with all the poise and character I expect from those in the organization. They are people of common sense and will understand the position Genosha has taken. Please, I do not want this to be seen as some slight against the X.S.E. because it is simply not the case. My country has simply taken stock of their goals and decided that having the X.S.E. involved does not suit those."

**=X=**

Castle Doom

**Latveria**

"You do realize that anyone that calls Xavier friend is going to have a problem with you now?" T'Challa asked. He knew Pietro to be a rash man at times and wondered if this decision to reject the X.S.E. was not spurned by that trait.

"Well, are you allowing them into your country?" Pietro asked, a bit of red rising up his neck.

"Only with limited functions, but yes. I have always seen the plight of mutants as one of humanity's greatest injustices and while Wakanda has mostly been isolated I see no problem allowing them on a very focused basis."

The fact T'Challa had allowed them in made Pietro even madder because he was hoping to have something to throw back in Black Panther's face. "That's fine for Wakanda, but you don't have to worry about people calling you a puppet king. Everyone seems to think Xavier is running Genosha and—

"So is that what this is about?" T'Challa asked with a bit of surprise. "Pietro you will quickly learn that letting yourself make decisions based off the opinion of the world is not how we monarchs handle things."

"As opposed to letting your own decisions destroy it," Andromeda said. "Atlantis has not forgotten how close you pushed us all to the brink of world war King T'Challa."

"Both points are valid in the eyes of Doom. One cannot, with the exception of Doom, think one's will can dictate the course of the world alone. But one cannot so easily fall to the opinions of the world either. Like a giggling school girl."

Pietro was seething under Doom's last comment. "Genosha shall decide its own fate. Xavier fashions himself to be some king of mutants. Well he shall not rule Genosha."

Andromeda only saw a whiny, vengeful child in front of her. "And I'm sure all this animosity has absolutely nothing to do with Xavier's role in your Father's death?"

"Of course not. Xavier and I have a good working relationship, but boundaries must be set. And with someone like Xavier, they must be set firmly."

Crystal sat a hand on her husband's shoulder while holding her clutch with the other one. "Mutantkind will be firmly together in the days to come. This is all just new territory. New lines are being drawn, but we all are working towards the same purpose. As I hope all of us here are."

Doom enjoyed the political savvy of the Inhuman. "Of course Lady Crystal. Is that not ultimately why you came Pietro? To tell Doom and his guests of your Genosha Compact."

Pietro's eyes widened and he could barely find the words so Doom filled them in for him. "Yes, Doom knows of your planned alliance. Doom knows all. So tell us Pietro. Tell us all about The Genosha Compact and how it will forever alter the face of his planet."

**=X=**

**X-Corp Building**

**New York**

Main Conference Room

Wisdom walked through the door and for the first time saw a Xavier more pissed off than he was. It was a bit unnerving to see the man with that kind of a scowl, but at least it meant he was walking into friendly territory. "Take it you saw the news eh?"

"Indeed," Xavier said from across the room with his girlfriend, Emma Frost, at his side. "It would seem we have come across a major roadblock and from a fellow mutant no less."

"Knew giving that bugger a country was a bad idea," Wisdom said as he took a seat only a few down from Xavier and propped his feet up on the table. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"I have a few ideas in mind," Charles said. "I have already spoken with Director Bridge. We're both going to speak to Pietro together and see if we can sway him."

Wisdom laughed as he lit up a cig. "You got to know that's pointless mate. The bloke has asshole stamped on his forehead."

Xavier folded his hands together and stared at Wisdom intensely for a few moments. The X.S.E. agent put out his cigarette and Charles continued. "The meeting is less about convincing Pietro to change his mind as it about outlining the consequences of his actions to him. As for how to change his mind, there are other approaches being taken."

"Approaches I guess I'm not privy to?" Wisdom asked.

Frost gave an icy up and down. "Was it that obvious?"

"No offense luv, but the X.S.E. have a vested interest in being able to access Genosha's borders. We should know about any efforts being made to allow that to happen."

"My people have many friends on Genosha and we shall simply leave it at that," Xavier said.

Wisdom kicked his feet off the table and stood up. "Fine. Have it your way. I won't do a full court press, but you better make it happen. Oh and you owe me a cigarette."

An already weary Xavier said, "Good day Mr. Wisdom."

**=X=**

**Sage's Laboratory**

**Genosha**

Dr. Sando stood in the open doorway of Sage's lab and knocked on the nearest wall. Sage looked up from her work, pulled back her goggles, and stared blankly at Evelyn. It was an empty stare that made her seem more robotic than human. Sando had grown use to the expression. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"As you wish."

Sando stepped into the lab a bit precariously; afraid something Sage was working on might go off. She was even more careful with her steps because of the red stilettos that she was wearing. Rolling her ankle would not make administering her duties fun. She was wearing a red skirt to match with the shoes and a tight black tank top. Not the usual attire of a country's Head Geneticist, but Sando wasn't your usual scientist either.

"I have something I want to ask you Sage."

**NEXT ISSUE: What does Sando want from Sage? And how do the Monarchs react to Pietro's explanation? **


	8. Chapter 8

**X-Factor #8**

"**The Compact Complete"**

Sage stood up from her work and eyed Sando like she was searching for a specific file in a hard drive. Finally, she asked, "Who made you?"

The question took Sando aback. It was the last thing she expected pale Ms. Niles to ask her. "Well, if we're talking in the religious sense—

"I don't have time for games. "Sage's voice was cold and snapping. Like getting slapped by a frosty slab of meat. "I can see and comprehend you fully doctor."

The last word was packed with more venom than Evelyn expected. Where was this hostility coming from? "You're quickly making me rethink my offer."

"You can take your offer and walk it right out of here. You're a genetic construct. I knew it from the moment you stepped foot on this island."

"My past is my past and I'll be the one to sort it out. I have as much right to be here as you." Evelyn could feel her anger bubbling to the surface. "And who are you to judge? How long were you Shaw's whore again?"

Sage's eyes flashed cold fury. Rarely did she show this much emotion, but Sando had touched a nerve. "Leave now if you don't want every rib you have broken."

Evelyn didn't flinch despite knowing that Sage was more than able to keep good on her threat. "If you know so much about me then you know that you'll never lay a finger on me."

With slow, malevolent steps, Sage got in Sando's face. "You're a fraud. We both know it. And I'll make sure everyone else knows too."

She shook her head at Sage like a disappointed schoolteacher and gave a smile that belayed she knew far more than what she was saying. Sage had mastered the art of body language a long time ago. Evelyn knew something and that only fed Tessa's anger and curiosity.

"You'll try to honey. I'm sure of that," Evelyn said as she walked out of the lab wishing she had never come. That was one person off of her list of candidates. She had hoped Sage would have accepted, but she didn't even get a chance to propose the idea. It all left quite the sour taste in her mouth.

Sage watched her go and knew that there was something she was missing. A mind like hers could not tolerate such a possibility. She would learn and she would know.

Quentin walked out from behind one of the large servers in Sage's lab. He looked like a disgruntled employee. "She's heavily shielded. I could barely make a crack and that's saying a lot."

"Did she sense you?"

"Naw," Quentin said as he popped a piece of gum into his mouth. "Her own telepathy is barely a blip to someone like me."

"I wanted to get some kind of information off of her."

"You ran her off too fast," Quentin said as he popped in another piece. He always preferred to chew on two at once. It kept the flavor longer. "A little more time and I may have made some progress."

All Sage knew was that Sando was trying to find a Deputy Science Chief and Sage was a candidate. She had asked Omega to spend the day with her until Sando came knocking. Maybe she had run the woman off too fast, but Evelyn didn't sit right with her. Tessa had spent years hiding and keeping secrets for high stakes. She knew well enough when someone else was doing the same.

"We'll get another chance to see what the cheeky bint's up to. I'm sure of it."

**=X=**

**Doomstadt**

Pietro looked at the monarchs present before him and took Doom's opening. "We are all people of power and over the years the human nations have attacked us again and again looking for ways to either copy or break our power."

"Struggles you have not even begun to share in," Andromeda said. She felt Pietro talked as if he had endured the hardship of rule for such a long time. He had rejected his father's reign of Genosha almost entirely and yet now wanted to lay claim to its struggles.

"Maybe not," Pietro said not wanting to give Andromeda room to rudely rant further. "But I know its history and I know unless we do something to change it, history will continue to repeat itself. The Genosha Compact would be a political alliance between all of our nations in which we would send a message to the rest of the world that we will not be disregarded any longer."

"This alliance will carry with it a heavy price tag Pietro," T'Challa said. "Have you thought the consequences of it all the way through? We will be making more than a fair share of people anxious and not all of them will be human."

Crystal had told Pietro of the warning given to her by Reed Richards. "I know that many of our allies will question the wisdom of what we do, but they are not rulers. They are just protectors. As I'm sure all of you know, we are forced to wear many hats."

Andromeda, despite her reservations, would not have Atlantis be a sideliner in history. Namor, upon his return, would respect her decision. "Atlantis agrees to be part of this Compact."

Doom cut an angry eye at the woman. He had wished to be first for Doom is first in all things. "Glorious Latveria agrees to this as well."

T'Challa's face was unreadable under his ceremonial mask. He preferred it that way. All eyes were locked on him and he didn't want a single one guessing at what went on in his mind. "Wakanda shall tentatively join for now, but I want to know who else you intend to bring into this fold?"

Crystal took over at this point. "I have already spoken to Lord Ka-Zar and Mole Man. Both have agreed to membership in the Compact."

Andromeda laughed. "Mole Man? That idiot? What will he bring to the table besides for an overloaded mouth?"

"A wealth of natural resources," Doom said almost salivating at the prospects this now presented. "Something to make us the envy of every nation."

Pietro nodded. "Precisely. So who's ready to change the world ladies and gentlemen?"

**=X=**

**Genosha (The Next Day)**

Lorna waited at the docks for whom she knew was coming. He probably would have preferred to catch a first class flight, but the airport wasn't quite finished being constructed. There were some unorthodox flights being taken from Africa's coastline by some of the citizenry's more powerful telekinetics. In addition, some teleporters were shuttling citizens back and forth, but Pietro wanted there to be still a more traditional means of transport. Human leaders might be uncomfortable being teleported from one end of the world to another.

It was the 3 o'clock boat that finally pulled him in. She knew it wouldn't be hard for him to pick her out of the crowd. Green hair, even amongst mutants, wasn't a heavily common trait. It's what got her stares from just about everyone. They knew the position that she carried in Genosha and wondered just why was she down here. Lorna never really imagined having that kind of power over anyone. Secretary of Defense? Sometimes the title was still a heady one for her, but here she was. Doing the work that needed to be done.

He stepped off the boat in a pair of dress shoes, brown slacks, and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned about a third of the way down. He had on designer shades and his slightly messy brown hair all added to the chic celebrity look he hoped to pull off. Lorna had to stifle a laugh at that. Bobby Drake had always been an attention hog and now he was getting all the attention he could stand in America.

Finding her in the crowd, Bobby waved and made his way to her. "I swear Lorna you could have just picked me up at Johannesburg and flew me in."

"And miss the opportunity to see you sweat? You should have worn better clothes."

Bobby shrugged. "I flew right in from a photo shoot. What can I say?"

"I think you're enjoying the idea of celebrity-hood just a tad."

"We all gotta make history. Look at you. You have a bad cycle and Somalia might get blown up."

Lorna playfully pushed the X-Man. "Shut up. Or I might decide to aim one at your little loft in NYC. Surprised Warren's letting you rent it."

"It's one of my many new locales. A celebrity has to have a variety of places to lay his head," Iceman said as the two walked through the crowd and out of the docking area. The air was crisp and the sky blue. Something Bobby had noticed while trapped in the crowd. Genosha really was a beautiful place.

"Well, don't expect to rent one here. There is still so much rebuilding being done that it's insane. Even with ferrokinetics and elementals around, it's still proving hard to rebuild on a fast timetable. But give it a year. This will be a whole different place."

Iceman threw his suitcase over his shoulder and said, "You guys might get more help if Pietro wasn't being the world's biggest dick."

"That's the problem. The X-Men and everyone else sees us as the world's charity case. We're not in need of pity. Genosha is more than capable of handling its own problems. Pietro has always bristled when talked down to."

Bobby could understand that to some degree. Scott had a habit of doing that, but it was something you worked around. You didn't go shutting everyone out. "Pietro would bristle if a kid gave him a hug. Xavier has bent over backwards to help the guy and he's spitting right in his face."

"This place is called Genosha. Not Xavier. His help is appreciated and he will always be a friend, but he cannot run this country. We cannot even allow the perception of it."

They were passing up a few outside merchants who heard the conversation and some gave whispered agreement with Polaris. Bobby heard it and became angry. Did these people not realize everything that Charles Xavier had done for the mutant community? Sure, he could be a bit stiff now and again, but that was because the man had sacrificed anything resembling a normal life to promote mutantkind. It was frustrating to see mutants turn on him.

"So is that why he gave XSE the boot? Because he's an immature brat trying to prove he's a man? Sounds like Pietro has some daddy issues to me."

Lorna surrounded Bobby's shoes in magnetic fields and stopped him dead in his tracks. The sudden stoppage of his momentum caused Bobby to fling his suitcase forward onto the ground. Lorna gripped him by his shirt and said, "Let me make something very clear. He was my father too and I'm not going to have you talk ill of him!"

"When did you start buying into all that? Or did you forget the times your "Dad" tried to kill us?"

"I haven't forgotten anything Bobby. I know who and what Magneto was. But I also know he fought for mutants as hard as Xavier and I'll be damned before he's reduced to some simple psychopath."

Bobby knocked Lorna's hand away from his shirt and straightened it out. "Could have fooled me."

Polaris let go of Iceman's shoes and sighed. "Why are you here Bobby? What do you want? I know it's not just for the beaches."

"Charlie wanted me to come and try to get you to knock some sense into Pietro's head. We're just trying to help Lorna. XSE, the X-Men, all of us. We're not out to take over or whatever bullshit Pietro is spinning in his head. Rejecting the XSE the way you guys did makes all our efforts take a blow. A real long, nice blow."

Despite herself, Lorna laughed. "The imagery is far enough Bobby. Look, I know you're trying to help. Pietro knows that too. But tell me this Bobby. Back when we were together on the X-Men do you think for one minute Xavier would have let the FBI or Interpol poke around the Mansion however they pleased?"

Bobby was silent.

"Exactly. So why should we let XSE have that privilege? We only want to handle our own affairs."

"Then work our some kind of compromise. Throw us a bone here!"

Truthfully, Lorna didn't think the complete rejection of the organization was wise, but the reasoning was sound on paper. Genosha needed to be the final say in their own law enforcement. Especially, at this early a stage in the country's redevelopment. But that almost comical pleading look in Bobby's eyes…

"Ok fine. I'll talk to Pietro. See what I can do. But no promises Bobby. If the ban stands then you tell Xavier to leave it alone and respect our decision."

Bobby smiled boyishly. "That's all I can ask Lorna. So where is there to party around here?"

Glad to have the topic of conversation changed, Lorna said. "There's a great little spot around here called X Marks the Spot."

**=X=**

**Presidential Quarters (Later that Night)**

Pietro kissed his wife passionately and said, "We did it. We made it happen."

Crystal walked away from her husband and slipped into a translucent nightgown. "And who would have thought it would be The Mole Man of all people to give us the final push we needed?"

Quicksilver sat up in the bed and watched his wife get dressed. After a victory like yesterday's, they were both riding on cloud nine and he had every intention of taking advantage of it. Their marriage had seen plenty of downs, but tonight was going to be an up to remember. "Fate dealt us exactly what we needed to succeed. I still can't really believe it."

Crawling into the bed, Crystal snuggled up to her husband. "This is just the beginning though. The real work is going to start very soon."

Pietro didn't care. All he knew was that he could pull it off and now he had the confidence to push forward with many more initiatives that he wanted to implement. The drive was there and his mind raced at the possibilities even as he kissed Crystal again.

A strong wind flew through Pietro's balcony window and a voice just as strong followed it. "You would think to command the world Pietro. Oh how you have grown."

Genosha's first couple looked up to see an armored man standing right in front of their bed. In a way, Pietro owed his existence to the man. For he had created the creature that helped his mother, Magda, survive childbirth.

"High Evolutionary! This intrusion is uncalled for!"

Fire trickled at the tips of Crystal's fingers as she prepared to attack. High Evolutionary gave her a curt nod and said, "Be careful with the forces at your command Pietro. Not everyone will idly watch as you manipulate them."

"Be gone!" Crystal shouted. "We need none of your wisdom!"

"Consider this your one warning," The High Evolutionary said as his astral projection faded away to parts unknown.

Characters Appearing

Quicksilver

Crystal

Iceman  
Polaris

Dr. Doom

Sage

Omega

Andromeda

Black Panther

High Evolutionary


	9. Chapter 9

**X-Factor Annual 2010**

"**Eye for an Eye"**

**Mumbai**

The office building was relatively new and didn't have many rooms rented out. The ones that were belonged to a Weapon X front organization known as Nova Security Holdings. It was to one of these offices that Lady Deathstrike and her team were heading to. They were in an elevator heading p to the 57th floor. Junta rocked back and forth on his heels like an eager child.

"What do you think Adrienne wants?" he asked. In his opinion anyone sleeping with Dark Beast had to be batshit crazy so what she wanted was anyone's guess. Despite that obvious flaw, she was Nova's Assistant Director thereby garnering her instant respect.

Lady Deathstrike didn't try to hide her distaste. "I just hope she makes it quick."

"Don't feel like watching her cough up a furball huh?" Junta asked prompting laughs from everyone but Yuriko.

Gryphon was the first to speak in the awkward silence that followed. "Doesn't it seem like too much of a coincidence that Frost is in India right after we complete a mission?"

"I seriously doubt it is a coincidence," Deathstrike said.

Alaris was curious. "So what then?"

"Nova probably sent her here to monitor our progress. I think the Genecide fiasco is still fresh in her mind."

Mr. X looked up and saw that they were passing the 49th floor. "That whole operation was a bust from the start. The Director had us interfering in biz that had nothing to do with us."

Junta whistled. "Might not want to say that too loud."

Alaris tapped his temple. "She might be in here."

Kimura was turned on at the thought of psychic intervention. It was the pain that she could actually fee. "If she was then I would know."

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Lady Deathstrike stepped through and scanned the area for threats. Even thought they were in friendly territory, one could never be sure what surprises waited around the corner for you. "We're clear people."

"So which one of these is Frost's office?" Mr. X asked.

That question was answered when Adrienne stepped out of one of them. She was dressed in a tight fitting pink dress that revealed a large amount of cleavage. A scar ran down the center of her chest that Kimura couldn't help but to stare at. She would never know such markings. Pain and injury would forever elude her. Most saw that as a blessing, but the mutant felt like she was missing out on a key ingredient of life.

"All of you come inside. I have some people I want you to meet," Adrienne said as she waved the mutants into her office. Yuriko didn't care for how friendly the woman was being because it smacked of deception. Frost was usually a Grade A bitch, but Yuriko expected that. This demeanor was a ruse.

Junta was the first in the office and saw the two people Adrienne intended to introduce them to. He was already familiar with both of them. "Whoa! Where did you find these two at?"

One of two was a Vietnamese man clad in an outfit right out of a ninja video game. He wore a black face cloak that only revealed his eyes. His muscular arms were completely exposed except for the black bands wrapping around his biceps. A ruby katana was strapped to his back and throwing stars of the same color dangled from his belt. In the center of his chest was an intricate drawing of a ruby dragon.

The other person for introduction was a tall Chinese woman with a bodybuilder's frame. She wore a red bodysuit that exposed one arm up to her shoulder. A tattoo of a bear's claw was on the top of it. Both of her black gloves had metal spikes on the knuckles. In her eyes was a tremendous intensity.

Adrienne laughed at Junta's comment. "Really? Is that any way to greet your new squad members?"

Lady Deathstrike narrowed her eyes at the Assistant Director. "I don't need more squad members."

Frost picked up a manila folder and pushed it into Oyama's chest. "Nova says you do. This is their credentials and your specs for the Genosha op."

"We're moving against them early?" Alaris asked.

"The Little Rock situation has provided us with too ripe an opportunity to pass up. Nova has decided that now is the time to strike," Adrienne explained. She turned from the Weapon X agents and looked out at the Mumbai night skyline. "Given that she lacks full confidence in your team, she requested me to find two suitable additions. You'll find Ruby Dragon and Red Claw are sufficient."

Lady Deathstrike stared at her two new soldiers. "You will follow my orders without question."

Ruby Dragon nodded without fear. "Of course."

"Likewise," Red Claw said.

Frost smiled, but didn't look back. "I've arranged your team transport into Genosha. Complete your objectives and regain Nova's favor. She is quite forgiving when she wants to be."

**=X=**

**London**

Lorna Dane and Amelia Voght were just two political figures among many in The Global Conference for African Military and Diplomatic Intervention. Representatives from every member nation of NATO were present in the auditorium along with diplomats from China, Russia, and a few scattered African nations such as Nigeria and South Africa. Pietro had sent the two women because they were his most trusted Cabinet members, but also to show the progression of Genosha. He had sent two women to talk about defense issues amongst a sea of men.

The conference had been organized to address the growing amount of unrest on the African continent and how military intervention from the world's major powers might help to alleviate that. Speaking to the audience at the moment was China's delegate. "Africa will only suffer if we send our armies marching in. The continent must be allowed to determine their own fate and work through their own problems."

Lorna leaned back and whispered to Voght. "And while they work through these problems; China will rob them blind of their natural resources."

"China can always be expected to look out for China."

Lorna agreed. "They could at least attempt to disguise it."

Voght laughed at how quickly all of them were becoming acclimated to the complex global political setting. Once the Chinese delegate was through addressing his global peers, Lorna and Amelia stood up. They walked with all the poise of a Southern belle and belayed the tenacity of a general in their faces. It was to be understood that they weren't going to be taken lightly and Genosha would be accepted on the world stage.

Approaching the mic, Lorna smiled momentarily and then said, "Good evening delegates. I hope all of us understand the seriousness of this conference. Genosha understands all too well the plight facing the African continent and while progress has been made too little is being done. I will be quite frank, all the countries present here hold some responsibility for the state of Africa."

She saw the delegate from the United States visibly tense up. "We cannot assume that the problems of Africa sprang up only a few decades ago. The continent is still reeling from the abuses of colonialism. NATO has focused far too much on The Middle East instead of cleaning up the mess their ancestors made of Africa. The people of Darfur should not have to cry out for aid because NATO should have long ago doused the fires of civil war in Sudan."

The German delegate leaned over to whisper in the ear of the Belgium one. Lorna continued onward. "And this conference itself is not employing the aid of all those willing to assist. Where is Wakanda? Why wasn't Atlantis extended an invitation? And of what Latveria? Doom has expressed many times his anger at the situation in Africa."

"I hope something of effect comes from this conference, but I am not inspired with confidence. I have been sent by my President to give Africa an assurance. Genosha will rise to the occasion where others have failed. We will bring about real, substantive change in Africa."

The two women walked off of the stage knowing they had pissed off almost every delegate in the room. Amelia could only imagine the calls she was going to have to field in the next few days from angry ministers of state.

_Good. About time someone stirred their shit,_ Amelia thought.

**=X=**

**Genosha**

Pietro twirled the Alfredo drenched noodles around his fork and slowly put the food in his mouth. Normally, he was able to cut though a meal and most other activities in a matter of minutes, but tonight he was having dinner with his wife. That was an activity he intended to savor for as long as he possibly could given how infrequently they got to enjoy it. His duties as President and hers as a Genosha's Ambassador to the U.N kept them apart of long stretches of time. Recently, they had enjoyed a spate of time together while trying to solidify The Genosha Compact.

Tapping the corners of his mouth with a fresh napkin, Pietro said, "I am glad to have this peace and quiet."

Crystal looked concerned. "What of The High Evolutionary? Do you think his threat legitimate?"

"The High Evolutionary does not joke, but I wouldn't be too concerned. Yet. He is not normally a man for provocative attacks. I think I will be able to speak reason to him."

Crystal laughed. "You not wanting to run in and punch him first? What has happened to my husband?"

"He has become a statesman and besides, The Genosha Compact is a force unlike any ever seen on this planet. The High Evolutionary, despite his power, won't readily challenge it."

Crystal remembered the warning of Reed Richards, but what the renowned scientist failed to realize was that The Genosha Compact was a force for stabilization and not discourse. How many dictators would be stopped dead in their tracks if they knew The Genosha Compact did not approve of them? Her husband and the others would prove Richards wrong. The Genosha Compact would bring balance.

"What do you think is motivating The High Evolutionary to be so hostile?" Crystal asked a she cut into her chicken.

"I don't know honestly."

"Do you think he knows about the machine we procured from that strange Hulk?"

Pietro coughed. "If he did then he would not have warned us. He would have simply attacked."

"The machine is that powerful?"

"It has allowed us to create an army of mutants in a matter of weeks. What other force on earth can do that?"

Crystal dipped her bread into a tiny dish of olive oil. "I would be lying if I said that machine didn't make me uncomfortable. Having such blatant control over the creation of others stirs memories of The Kree."

"You can rest assured that I'm not like them."

"I would never think that Pietro. I trust you too much for that, but we should be very careful in how we go about handling its use."

Pietro heard his wife's concerns, but all he saw was potential in the machine. It had quickly bolstered the defenses of Genosha and would only allow the island to grow in strength. But the concerns of his wife and sister made him wonder if he was missing something? Could this machine really bring that much calamity?

"We'll be careful as possible, but this gift must be used. Genosha needs it."

Crystal put a hand on Pietro's. "Just know to destroy it when we don't."

"Lorna says The Genosha Compact will bring us to war. The mutant we captured from the machine told her so."

"The real question is if it's a war we will win," Crystal said prompting a wide-eyed response from her husband. "There isn't a nation in history that hasn't had to face war. It only makes sense that the cup would be passed to us one day."

Pietro trapped the corners of his mouth with the napkin. "That's one way of looking at it. When did you become such a pragmatist?"

"When I became part of two royal families," Crystal said as her thoughts turned to her other sister-in-law. "So how are Wanda and the baby?"

"Fine last I heard from her. It's hard to imagine her as a mother. I wonder how Luna will feel not having all her Aunt's affections?"

Crystal laughed. "She still ha as Lorna that she can woo."

"This will be her first cousin on the Maximoff side of the family."

"Hopefully she'll be close with this one," Crystal sighed. "Ahura can be terribly aloof."

"He's heir to the Inhumans. That kind of responsibility can be crushing to someone his age. He doesn't get to be a child."

"And Luna does?"

Pietro sat back in his chair and was silent for a moment. "I suppose she doesn't. What have we done to our child?"

**=X=**

**Hammer Bay**

It was through Hammer Bay that most of Genosha's international cargo was received. Jumbles of metal barges and wooden boxes were scattered throughout the bay. Kindness of a deceptive sort had prompted some of Genosha's trading partners to send more than what was asked of them. They hoped to gain Genosha's favor with such acts because any diplomat with half a brain saw the potential in the tiny island. Every one of its citizens was potentially a living, breathing natural resource. Opportunity like that was too bright to pass up on, but fortunately President Maximoff was too stubborn to be easily bribed by such gestures.

The responsibility of guarding this cargo fell to The Press Gang. Shola was missing one member as Wind Dancer had been assigned to Lorna and Amelia's UK security detail. Given how quiet things generally were, he doubted one member being absent would throw off his nightly patrols. With his tactile telekinesis, he was easily able to run telekinetic sweeps across the bay that let him know every minute detail of it. If something was out of place then he would know about it.

"How long do you think this can last?" Postman asked as he looked up to the stars.

"What do you mean?" Shola said.

Postman paid attention to some of the flags plastered on the barges and boxes. He saw China, Russia, India, and Iran among others. "They're trying to bribe us with milk and honey right now. How long until they decide to just take what they want?"

Spyke saw Postman's line of thinking. "They'd have a hell of a fight on their hands if they went that route."

Shola chimed in with Spyke. "Besides that, we have The Genosha Compact now. Even the United States would think twice before stepping to us."

Postman bit his lower lip and decided to confess what he knew. "I overheard Minister Dane talking to one of the X-Men. A precog told her that The Genosha Compact is going to bring us nothing but trouble."

Shola's face darkened. "My friend, be careful the conversations you decide to eavesdrop on."

"It doesn't change what I heard."

Spyke shrugged. "Let it come then."

Postman shook his head. "You're too eager to fight."

"We have people on this island that could single-handedly rip apart battlecruisers," Spyke said, his chest unconsciously puffing up with pride. "I'm not eager, but certainly not scared. We're the top of the food chain."

A three-headed dragon carrying Wicked and Electric Eve flew over the three men and landed a short distance away. The women hopped off its back as it morphed back into the relatively innocent form of Freakshow. His blond, blue-eyed, boyish looks hid the amount of physical power laying at the teen's fingertips. Some had questioned Shola about including someone so young in The Press Gang, but he saw enormous potential in Kevin that couldn't be ignored.

"Anything out there?" Shola asked.

"The spirits saw nothing," Wicked replied.

Electric Even shook her head. 'No electrical disturbances."

"Just a typical night," Freakshow said with a hint of disappointment lining his voice. He often felt like his powers were being squandered, but it was better than being exploited. His Dad had wanted to ship him off to The Marines. No telling what they would have tried to do to him.

Shola did another telekinetic sweep that went across Hammer Bay like sonar. He stiffened up and said, "Trouble! Form up now!"

Nine Weapon X agents fell out of the sky and surrounded The Press Gang. Ruby Dragon stabbed Shola through the shoulder and jewel colored flames surrounded his body, but did no damage to his skin. Ruby Dragon pulled out his sword and Shola crumpled to the ground. There was a stream of blood coming from his shoulders and his eyes had taken on a ruby hue.

Wicked raised her hands into the air and said, "The spirits must come!"

Mr. X leaped off Gryphon's shoulders as she charged at Freakshow, sailed through the air, landed in front of Wicked, and in one fluid motion cut off her hands. As the young woman pulled back stumps, he smiled and kicked her in the chest. Wicked flew back and skidded along the ground spraying blood the entire time. He heard the revving of a motorcycle and looked behind him to see Electric Eve escaping. She was moving too fast for him to catch her on foot.

"One of the little bastards is getting away!"

Lady Deathstrike deflected a bone spike from Evan Daniels and said, "Don't worry about her! Finish the others!"

She flipped backwards and kicked Spyke across the side of his face. Evan fell backwards, but launched off three bone daggers from between his knuckles as he did. One of the daggers found its mark and struck Lady Deathstrike in the elbow. She yelped as circuitry was fried and an uncomfortable electrical shock coursed through her arm. Clenching her jaw, she ripped the dagger out and tossed it to the ground.

Spyke stood to his feet and threw two long daggers at Lady Deathstrike that she easily deflected. Even with one arm injured, she ducked and dodged his attacks with grace reserved for a ballerina. Frankly, Spyke could have hurled a hundred projectiles and ten might have landed true. So it was no surprise that she quickly covered the gap between the two of them.

With her injured arm, she drove three of her fingers through Spyke's chest and out of his back. Blood quickly filled his left lung as she pulled them back and Spyke crashed into the concrete. Yuriko looked at him emotionless as she wiped his blood on her uniform. "There is no shame in your death young one. You fought well."

Evan could not talk as Lady Deathstrike walked away from him. He knew he wasn't going to let it end like this. Trying to push himself up, pain overtook him and he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Postman's arm being snapped by a shirtless man who looked like Namor with silver hair. As the darkness surrounded him, he struggled to maintain a grip on his conscious state. His friends were counting on him.

Freakshow knew he was the only one of his teammates left standing, but he'd be dammed before he let that deter him. He had already transformed into a gargantuan bar that had metal strips for hair and teeth capable of biting through concrete. Standing on his hind legs, he knocked back Gryphon and Red Claw with his claws. Then he charged forward on all fours and kicked Kimura and Alaris aside like bowling pens. He let loose an angry roar as he tried to swat aside Junta.

Using his control over his personal gravity, Junta was weasel able to dodge Freakshow's attack. Hanging in the air, Junta let loose a barrage of bullets that bounced harmlessly off Freakshow's form. He cursed under his breath and said, "Maybe I need a different approach."

Ruby Dragon jumped on top of Freakshow and drove his sword down into the mutant's neck. The same flames that had engulfed Shola now covered Kevin. The metal bear fell to the ground and changed back into the meek form of Kevin Ellsworth. His eyes were the same color as his leader's. Ruby Dragon turned the boy over to look for what should have been a fatal wound, but there was none to be found.

"He must heal between transformations," Gryphon said.

"Doesn't matter. They're taken care of," Mr. X replied.

Lady Deathstrike contemplated killing the boy, but decided against it. There would be no honor in it and enough time had been wasted. "We move on to the other objectives and this time try to be less sloppy."

Junta nudged Mr. X in the ribs. "Shouldn't be too hard to catch some kids."

"Wanna rub it in some more?" Mr. X asked.

"Somebody had to get the short end of the mission stick," Junta said as he reloaded his guns.

"Shouldn't have been me. I should be there taking out Pietro. I deserve the big kills."

"You'd get every bone broken in your body. You're fast X, but not that fast."

Mr. X went red in the face. "Are you trying to call me weak?"

"Don't get your thong up your ass," Kimura said as she walked between the two men. "He's just pointing out facts."

**=X=**

Polaris watched the news footage surrounding the conference with detached interest. Her comments were causing a firestorm on the media circuit. That didn't bother her because that was exactly what Pietro had wanted her to do. He wanted NATO and therefore the Western world to understand that Genosha would not be bit players on the world stage. She just couldn't muster the amount of excitement about the tongue sticking as Amelia had. The prophecies of Lorraine were fresh in her mind. Danger was around the corner for Genosha and she just couldn't ignore it.

Amelia walked around from the hotel room's kitchen with two champagne glasses in hand. "I could watch that all day. Pietro ought to give us a parade when we get back."

Voght sat down next to Lorna and saw the worry on her face. "What's wrong Lorna? Not getting cold feet are you? We needed to stir these guys up."

"That's not it. I have something else on my mind is all."

"Care to talk about it?" Voght asked as she passed Lorna a glass.

"You remember that mutant we captured from the machine?"

"The one that was a Wolverine/Destiny hybrid? Yea I remember. What about her?"

Lorna reached for the remote and lowered the TV's volume. She had already magnetically scanned the room and found all the intelligence service planted bugs so she wasn't worried about anyone eavesdropping. "I went and talked to her. She told me some pretty disturbing things and I can't stop thinking about them."

"She told you about the future I'm assuming."

"The Genosha Compact is going to end up causing us more trouble than it's worth."

Amelia sighed. "Yea I kind of already had that feeling. Did you tell Pietro?"

"He doesn't believe her. Says she could be lying."

"That is a possibility," Amelia said, but with a smile added, "I've never known you to be easily fooled though so if you believe her then I do too."

"I just don't want all of our hard work to go up in smoke."

"It's very likely we're already changing things jut by having this conversation. And even though Pietro doesn't believe he'll be more cautious regardless."

Polaris pulled her knees up to her chest. "I hope so."

"I promise that I will not let Genosha fall."

**=X=**

**Presidential Bedroom**

Pietro stepped out of the shower naked and ripping. In a matter of seconds he dried himself down, slipped into a pair of white pajamas and was snuggle din the bed next to his wife. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "After all this diplomacy we might need a vacation."

"The thought sounds nice, but we have too much work to do. Genosha is still frail."

Kissing his wife on the cheek, Pietro said, "I think this island is making you into too much of a politician."

"The skills have always been there. I just never had much of a place to put them to use."

Cupping her face, he said, "Can we put those skills away for tonight and pull out another set?"

Crystal giggled. "You would ravish me before I leave?"

Pietro started to kiss her gently down her neck. "Again and again and again if I could."

Quicksilver and Crystal had never had a perfect marriage, but they had perfect moments. This was one of them. He was so in love with her that he could hardly explain it. And the way she looked at him confirmed that her feelings were the same.

The large window looking out over the balcony let the moonlight in and created a sweet romantic mood. It was like something out of a movie that was ruined when three women unexpectedly crashed through the glass. Lady Deathstrike was in the center with Kimura and Red Claw to her left and right. Most people would have been frozen at the sight of the imposing women, but not Genosha's First Couple. They had years of experience between them that they quickly utilized.

Crystal raised her hands up and created a whirlwind that slammed into the three women. Hurricane force winds nearly sent them clear across the balcony. Lady Deathstrike struck her fingers through the floor tile for an anchor while Red Claw did a similar act with the spikes on her knculkes. Fortunately for Pietro and Crystal, Kimura was unable to find a grip on anything and was blown clear off the balcony. She laughed like an adrenaline junkie as she soared through the Genoshan night.

Angry at the intrusion, Quicksilver rushed forward and delivered a dozen blows across Lady Deathstrike before she had time to dig her fingers out. He punched her twice in the face, kicked her repeatedly in her elbow, and sent his knee crashing against her back in rapid succession. The cyborg was knocked across the floor and in front of Pietro's bed. He ran over to her, grabbed her by her ankles, and used the momentum created by his speed to send her crashing through the door.

Pietro stopped over her seemingly lifeless body and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "You are under arrest for—

"Ahh!" Lady Deathstrike screamed in rage as she quickly lifted one of her hands and slashed Pietro across the face. One of her claws connected directly with the President's eye and gouged it right out.

"Shit!" Pietro yelled as he fell backwards from the attack and quickly put his hands over his eye socket.

Deathstrike was unable to indulge in her victory because Pietro's attacks had rendered her inert and Crystal was unable to check on her husband because Red Claw was right on top of her. The Chinese mercenary slammed Crystal down onto the bed, gripping her arms tight enough to break both of her wrists. The Inhuman screamed as the pain flew up her arms and through her body. Turning the fire that was raging in her nerves into an intense focus, Crystal glared at Red Claw and fire erupted from her eyes. The attack struck Red Claw in the face and rolled her off the bed.

Crystal pushed herself up with her back and looked like she had jumped right out of an exorcism. "You made a mistake coming here tonight."

Red Claw felt her skin flush and tried to rise to her feet, but was too delirious to stand straight. Crystal shook her head at her. "I command the elements. And you happen to be seventy percent one."

Crystal had every intention of boiling the woman from the inside out, but her concentration was disrupted by the arrival of Genoshan guards who quickly surrounded Lady Deathstrike and attended to the President. They were garbed in red and purple uniforms that bore some similarities to Magneto's attire, but the emblem of Genosha was emblazoned in white on their chest. The first guard to get to Pietro shouted, "The President is injured!"

Red Claw used the momentary distraction to get to her feet and jump clear out of the broken window. Crystal cursed herself for losing focus, but she knew that she couldn't follow. The pain of her injuries was no longer being disguised by her anger. A guard approached her and said, "My Lady, are you hurt?"

"My wrists. Broken I think," Crystal said as the guard carefully cradled her in his arms.

Evelyn Sando shoved past the guards in a red night gown and got to Crystal. "What the hell happened here?"

"I wish I knew. I think it was an assassination attempt on both of us."

Genosha's Head Geneticist bit her bottom lip. "Damn it. I knew someone might try something like this, but not this soon."

"Jealousy waits for no man," Crystal said as she finally closed her eyes and tried to get away from her pain.

"Take them to the infirmary immediately!" Dr. Sando ordered.

One of the guards nodded. "I can borrow powers. I'll use the President's—

"Fine! Just do it!" Evelyn said as she started to examine the damage inflicted on the room. She was only five rooms down from the First Couple and had heard none of the carnage. If she had made they would have more answers as to the source of this assault. Either way, she prayed neither one was injured too gravely. Otherwise, the world would have to deal with a vengeful Genosha.

**=X=**

**United Kingdom**

Slipstream slipped into a blue A-shirt and then threw a white button-up on top of it, but he kept the shirt open. "You must not want to go out tonight?"

Quentin leaned back in one of the fancy hotel chairs and flicked through the channels on the television. "We're supposed to be guarding Lorna and Amelia remember?"

"Songbird and Wind Dancer said they got it covered. They went out last night and now we can."

Quentin didn't look at Davis and kept channel surfing. "Not that I'm not glad to be back home bloke, but I doubt we'd be into the same scene."

Slipstream looked crushed. "So you know huh?"

Turning off the TV, Quentin hopped out of his chair and said, "Ok I don't think we're talking the same thing here."

Davis sighed. "I haven't been exactly honest with you guys."

Quentin shrugged. "Eh who isn't a bit economical with the truth now and again bloke. But what the hell does this have to do with us going out tonight?"

"I'm gay."

"Yikes!"

Davis sat down on the bed. "Knew I should have kept my mouth shut."

"No it's not that bloke. I just feel like a bit of an arse now. That's not what I meant by same scene. I just figured you were a bit more preppy and I'm a bit more goth."

Davis laughed. "So you're going to tell everyone else?"

"Why? None of their damn business unless you want it to be. I'm sure our illustrious team members have plenty of secrets on their own."

"That's why I get so damn nervous around Neal all the time."

Quentin smiled. "You got a crush on the bloke huh? Well some gak will help you get right over that."

"Gak?"

"Powder? White stuff? Cocaine?"

Davis shook his head. "Look I don't judge man but I can't—

Quentin grabbed his teammate by the arm and lifted him off the bed. "C'mon. I know a dealer that doesn't cut his shite. We'll have fun. You need to loosen up. All that sexual tension has you tight as a shitter. No offense."

Despite himself, Davis laughed. "None taken. Ok, we can go. But I swear if I end up an addict I'm kicking your ass."

"Ahh it's not that bad. Trust me."

**=X=**

**Academy of Tomorrow**

Mr. X had killed the guards protecting this school and infiltrated the building within minutes and without breaking a drop of sweat. It was that kind of skill that he felt made him qualify to take out the President. He deserved the big kill more than anyone else on his squad. None of them had worked as hard at the art of killing as he had. Learning the ways that a human could be killed had been his sustenance for years.

It was utterly ridiculous for him to be reduced to this menial labor and he only grew more agitated with every bratty picture he saw hanging from the walls. Who had the patience for children? He knew without any doubt that he had one. Children were annoying little pus marks, but Nova had an interest in two of them living here. He couldn't imagine why. Even powerful children were an unnecessary hassle. He could only hope she intended to hand them over to Dark Beast. Hearing the little bastards squeal would be the only fringe benefit of this job.

Mr. X tapped the small radio device in his ear and connected himself to Junta. "Who are these little bastards I'm supposed to be nabbing again?"

"You should have been paying attention the first time X. Their names are Trevor Chase and Paco Perez. Find them or that's your ass man."

He didn't take Junta's threat seriously as all. X did not think a single one of his teammates could beat him in a one-on-one fight. Heck, he figured he could take on two or three at the same time if he wanted. The only person in all of Weapon X that he feared was Director Nova and that was because she could fry him without ever lifting a finger. Deep down, he hated people with powers that didn't involve physicality. It was life at its most unfair, but with technology he could overcome those obstacles and still find a way to win.

"These little punks better be worth me wasting my time. I'm missing out on the main action."

A new voice entered into the conversation. "Then turn around and leave."

Mr. X quickly unsheathed his swords and turned just in time to avoid a black heel crashing into his neck. The woman's leg sailed past him as did the rest of her body. He watched her land gracefully and charge at him again. He dodged her kick at his knee and swung his sword to decapitate her. She threw her head back, caught his arm at the wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. His body crashed into the picture of a student and glass cut him across his back.

He couldn't help but to admire the cold precision of the woman. She moved without emotion. There were no grunts or any other physical indicators of her exerting herself. It wasn't that she wasn't using effort, but she was just too disciplined to let it show. X smiled as he picked himself up off the ground. He was going to have a real fight. Whoever this pale woman in black leather and red sunglasses was, Mr. X couldn't help but to be thankful for her arrival.

There was barely time for him to get to his feet before he was punched across the jaw and an uppercut sent him back into the wall. He pushed his leg out and connected with the woman's stomach. She was knocked back a few feet and Mr. X moved to cut her across the top of her head as she struggled to stand up straight. Swinging his sword at her proved ineffective because instead of standing up, she ducked and drove her shoulder into Mr. X's solar plexus. He felt the wind knocked out of him as he was lifted into the air and tossed over the woman's shoulder.

Landing flat on his face, Mr. X felt his nose break, but he ignored the searing pain. He quickly rolled onto his back and kicked his attacker's feet out from under her. She hit the ground hard and was momentarily dazed. Mr. X took advantage of his first real opening by straddling the woman and shoving his swords into her shoulders. She grit her teeth but let out no scream. He wondered if the eyes behind those sunglasses exhibited any pain. Who had trained this woman?

"I could have killed you just then," Mr. X said as he twisted the swords just a little. "But I'm impressed and I'd like to know your name."

"You should be focusing on the fight."

X laughed. "I'm good at inflicting pain without killing. Don't make me give you a demonstration."

"Sage."

"Well that's not a very apt name considering you were stupid enough to try and fight me."

A trembling Trevor Chase came out of an adjacent hallway. He was wearing star sprinkled pajamas and came at the two mutants with a slow, methodical walk. "Leave her alone!"

Before he could react, X's swords were turned to dust and a bolt of white lightning struck him in the chest. He flew off of Sage as the air around them was charged and her hair stood on end. The lightning bolt was continuous and pinned X against the wall. His skin was beginning to char and his body flailed wildly as the electricity coursed through him. Sage stood to her feet and saw the source of the lightning was Trevor's eyes.

"Stop Trevor!" Sage commanded.

The bolt came to an end and Mr. X fell to the ground smoking and unconscious. Sage crawled over to him and despite the pain in her arms, hit enough pressure points to make sure X would be rendered unable to fight for a few hours at least. She had learned to make pain submit to her a long time ago. Standing to her feet, she walked over to Trevor who was still trembling. But now tears were coming down his eyes.

"That was stupid Trevor. You should have stayed in your room."

"I saw what they wanted to do to me and Paco. I saw…" Trevor said as he collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "They're monsters Ms. Sage."

Sage knelt down to Trevor's level and put a hand on his head. "Monsters that you stopped Trevor. I owe you my life. There's no use crying over something that won't happen. You're under my protection and I take my vows quite seriously."

Trevor leaped out and hugged Sage. "You mean it?"

"Lying is one of my many talents, but not in this instance."

**=X=**

Electric Eve's motorcycle pulled up to the warehouse where she knew X-Factor was performing an inspection of an arms shipment that Genosha had received from China. Frantically, she hopped off of her bike and ran up to the sheet metal doors of the flimsy warehouse. It didn't take much for her to push the doors open. She was relieved to see Washout, Thunderbird, Strong Guy, and Speedball. Proto-Goblin was someone she could have went either way on.

"Guys! We got—AHH!"

Eve fell to the ground as a loud crack tore through the air and a bullet hit her in the shoulder. The source of it was Junta's pistol. He looked at the group of shocked mutants and said, "The target isn't here."

"Do we still engage?" Ruby Dragon.

"I just shot one of them so that would be a big hell yea," Junta said as pulled out another gun and opened fire on X-Factor.

Gryphon moved beside Junta like a jungle cat ready to pounce. "Anyone tell you that if you changed just one letter in your name you'd be—

"Save it. Just do your job."

Grayznova didn't appreciate the rebuke, but she knew to listen. Junta was Lady Deathstrike's second-in-command and she didn't feel like getting an earful from her. Yuriko tolerated insubordination like Bastion and look where that had landed her. If someone had told her at the beginning of her career she'd be in an organization like Weapon X, she would have laughed and walked away.

Alaris covered the space between him and X-Factor with blinding quickness. His enhanced speed made the action easy. When he was right in Washout's face, he backhanded the mutant with the full force of his super strength. John was lifted off his feet, flew through the air, and crashed into an empty wooden crate like a sack of potatoes. Dust and wood splinters plumed into the air.

A cocky grin crossed the Inhuman's face that was swiftly knocked off by a swipe of Proto-Goblin's claws. Alaris felt the claws dig into his flesh and draw blood. The crimson liquid had splashed into his eyes and was blinding him to his surroundings. He batted at the air in an attempt to hit something and completely missed Proto-Goblin. Van Adder took advantage of Alaris' impairment and dug his teeth into his bare shoulder. Alaris screamed as Proto-Goblin's jaw clenched down.

Junta adjusted his personal gravity s he jumped into the air, allowing him to get to Alaris in one leap. Just as he was about to land, he adjusted his gravity again and landed on top of Proto-Goblin with a hundred times his weight. The impact forced him to release Alaris, who fell to the ground a bloody mess. Junta wasn't worried about it because he had seen Alaris take worse.

"You're one ugly SOB," Junta said as he pulled out an Uzi from inside his jacket. He wasted no time unloading his weapon into Proto-Goblin because he had no intention of being lunch. There was no guilt on Junta's part as the bullets tore into Van Adder. Something about this man struck him as being more animal than human.

After every bullet had been spent, Junta put the weapon back in his jacket. He spotted a bright spot out of the corner of his eye and dodged the plasma stream of Thunderbird with only singed neck hair to show for it. Junta tripped over the bloodied body of Proto-Goblin and fell flat on his back.

Thunderbird wanted to fire off another shot, but he was too busy trying to nail Ruby Dragon. The mercenary ducked and whizzed by every heated blast. Neal yelled in frustration and then decided to let loose one continuous stream from each of his hands like two fire horses. He swung his arms around hoping to nail Ruby Dragon, but the change in strategy proved unsuccessful.

Ruby Dragon had put away his word and instead had a Sai in each hand. Thunderbird's change in attack had allowed him to move in close range. He drove both Sais into Neal's stomach and lifted the mutant off his feet. The same flame that had enveloped Shola and Freakshow now covered Thunderbird and it resulted in the same effect. Pulling out his Sais, Ruby Dragon fell to his knees and let Neal drop to the ground.

Junta was at the mercenary's side and asked, "You ok?"

"Yes. Doing that too many times wears me down."

Helping him to his feet, Junta said, "Then why do it?"

"Because we're dealing with powerful mutants and need to neutralize them as quickly as possible."

Junta couldn't argue with that and even if he wanted to it would have been muted by Gryphon flying over their heads courtesy of Strong Guy. Her body smacked into Electric Eve's motorcycle and the two objects rolled across the ground together for a moment. She quickly got to her feet and saw Junta smirking at her.

"You need some help?" he asked.

Gryphon lifted the motorcycle into her arms and said, "Just get the hell out of my way!"

She ran across the warehouse right at Strong Guy and swung the motorcycle at him like a battering ram. The metal twisted and buckled as it struck Strong Guy in the chest. He was knocked back by the force of the blow, but was still standing. Gryphon maintained a tight grip on the damaged motorcycle. Angry that Strong Guy was still on his feet, she swung the bike again and struck him across the head.

Strong Guy was knocked on his side and Gryphon threw the bike on top of him. She raised her arms up in triumph, but was smacked head-on by Speedball. His kinetic field sent her careening through the air and to the feet of Junta. He looked down at her and said, "You sure you don't need that help?"

Junta's radio buzzed in his ear and Adrienne Frost's voice came through. "You have a retreat order Junta. Scrap the mission."

He helped Gryphon to her feet and said, "Take Ruby Dragon back to the sub. We have a retreat order."

"What about Alaris?"

"I got him. Go!"

Guido and Robbie watched Junta scoop Alaris into his arms. Strong Guy said, "Stop him Robbie!"

"Let him go. We have too many injured we need to get help for."

Guido wasn't hearing it. His head was still ringing and he wanted to know why. "How are we going to—

"I think we'll find out soon enough," Robbie said as he grunted and helped Guido to his feet. "We need to worry about our guys right now."

Strong Guy nodded. He didn't like it, but Speedball was right. Whoever had ambushed them would have to answer for it soon enough.

**=X=**

**United Kingdom**

There was a terrible rapping at Polaris' door that woke her up from a nice dream. She yawned, slipped on a robe, surrounded herself in a magnetic field, and floated to the door. Lorna couldn't imagine who was at the door, but if it was a reporter she was going to drop them off in the Atlantic.

"This had better be good," Lorna said as she opened the door and saw a distressed Songbird. "What is it?"

"There's been an attack on Genosha and the President has been hurt."

"Critically?" Lorna asked trying to keep her mind from racing at the possibilities of who could be responsible. If Pietro died then Amelia and her would be in charge of Genosha, but she didn't want to think like that.

"Sando didn't give me a lot of details."

Lorna nodded. "Ok. Get everyone together as fast as you can. We're going home."

**=X=**

**Mumbai**

Adrienne tapped her pen impatiently on her desk until the astral image of Cassandra Nova appeared. She tucked the pen away and said, "Our Genosha team is extracting as we speak."

They failed in all mission objectives.

"I know," Adrienne said. "Perhaps we need to tweak that squad."

No. We knew the Genosha mission would be a tough one for the sweeties. They have rattled the country and that's good enough.

"What about Lady Deathstrike and Mr. X?"

Let them pay for their failures. I don't have the resources for a rescue mission right now.

"Of course Director. Will we still go after the children?"

In due time. I think your future students will make that much easier.

**NEXT ISSUE: Genosha takes stock of their damage and try to figure out what Weapon X wanted. And why is Hank Pym testifying before the UN and what does it have to do with Genosha?**

Adrienne Frost

Cassandra Nova

Junta

Lady Deathstrike

Gryphon

Alaris

Mr. X

Sage

Trevor Chase

Kimura

Crystal

Quicksilver

Shola Inkosi

Postman

Spyke

Electric Eve

Polaris

Songbird

Speedball

Strong Guy

Thunderbird

Omega

Proto-Goblin

Amelia Voght

Washout

Slipstream


	10. Chapter 10

**X-Factor #9**

"**The Chimera Effect" Pt. 1**

Hank Pym took a deep breath and prepared to speak into the mic as he sat before a U.N. investigative panel consisting of the Ambassadors from Genosha, Atlantis, Germany, South Korea and Brazil. When he had received the summons to the global body Pym had almost no idea what he would say. He was a man of science and that meant a lot of alone time. That was a habit hardly conducive to the political arena.

Crystal was the first Ambassador to speak. "I would like to thank you on behalf of The United Nations for taking the time to meet with us today, Dr. Pym."

Yellowjacket had heard that Crystal was different, but now he was seeing it for himself. There was a greater force behind her words mixed in with an uneasy feeling of it being disingenuous. She was simultaneously disarming and threatening. The power she held in Genosha had given her an edge that put Hank on notice. This woman was not his friend, at least not here.

"It was no problem. I'm always happy to make myself available to peace keeping bodies," Pym said as cameras flashed and took pictures of the smiling scientist.

Crystal returned the smile. "So let's get to the matter at hand. The Chimera Virus was a devastating issue for many nations, which resulted in causalities up the millions. We thank you for bringing an end to it, but some of us have questions."

Pym nodded thoughtfully. "I'll be happy to answer them."

"Was High Evolutionary the source of the contagion?" the Genoshan Ambassador asked.

"No, the virus was set loose by Man-Beast."

Krang looked annoyed, but that seemed to be the standard expression for Atlanteans. "Am I correct in stating that this Man-Beast was created by The High Evolutionary?"

"Yes, he is one of many, but he is unique in his psychosis. The virus was his attempt to subjugate mankind."

Crystal nodded slowly. "So did he create the virus?"

Hank pursed his lips knowing where this was going and who was going to receive the blame. "No, The High Evolutionary created the virus. Man-Beast took advantage of it."

The Brazilian Ambassador scribbled down a note. "So can we assume The High Evolutionary has other weapons pent up in Wundagore? In your opinion, does his work pose anymore threat to the planet?"

"Yes and…yes. But not out of malicious intent. His work is no more dangerous than a broken nuclear reactor."

Crystal frowned. "Dr. Pym I would hope that you're not suggesting a broken nuclear reactor isn't a serious global threat?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all. What I'm trying to say is that The High Evolutionary and his work isn't in and of itself a threat, but like a reactor there are potential pitfalls."

Krang leaned in his chair and tapped a finger on his cheek. "But aren't there regulations in place for nuclear power? What somehow makes The High Evolutionary exempt from those same rules? Do you not yourself act under certain rules and regulations?"

Pym wasn't exactly Wyndham's friend, but he respected the man's work and he felt like a bull's eye was being put on his back. "Yes, scientists are bound by certain rules and I respect those rules, but The High Evolutionary is under the jurisdiction of Transia. It should be up to them how they regulate The High Evolutionary and to my knowledge they give him a lot of leeway."

The South Korean Ambassador adjusted his tie before speaking. "And perhaps that is something we'll need to look into."

Crystal smiled like a fisherman who had just caught the year's biggest bass. "Indeed it might be. Well, we thank you for your time Dr. Pym. We don't want to hold you up any longer as I know you are an extremely busy man."

Pym didn't get up from the table because he felt like he had to say something more. It wasn't like him at all, but he saw a witch hunt waiting in the wings. "Ambassador Maximoff I would seriously advise you and the rest of the United Nations from pursuing any sort of retaliatory action towards The High Evolutionary. You will be creating far more problems than you will be solving."

The Inhuman royal kept a cool smile. "Thank you Dr. Pym. We'll take your advice into consideration."

**=X=**

**Wakanda**

The Genosha Compact had agreed upon its formation to rotate all of their meetings in each respective member's nation. Their first official meeting was going to be in the halls of Black Panther. Pietro didn't want to be impressed by the abode of T'Challa but he couldn't help it. The building was a perfect blend of African elegance and modern technology.

They had all been assembled around a round ivory table that was playing a live holographic feed of Hank Pym's questioning in the center of it. Dr. Doom smirked. "Doom does believe that Crystal has angered Pym."

Mole Man huffed. "Pym is a fool for defending The High Evolutionary."

The Black Panther didn't quite see it that way as he did consider Hank to be a good friend. "Hank would not defend the actions of High Evolutionary without reason. Perhaps, he really wasn't at fault in the Chimera Virus."

"Doesn't matter," Andromeda said. "The High Evolutionary created that virus to begin with; regardless of if Man-Beast was the one to unleash it. Seems to me that our friend in Wundagore wouldn't have created the virus simply for fun."

Silver Sable had to agree with that. "And there is no telling how many other weapons that he might have created up on that mountain."

"Not to mention that he made a direct threat against me and my wife," Pietro said.

"So what should we take as a course of action?" Ka-Zar asked.

Dr. Doom spoke with absolute confidence. "The High Evolutionary is a threat that must be neutralized. All of our countries lost citizens because of his Chimera Virus. Pym was able to stop the attack and Doom would have been able to stop it just as easily, but why wait for something worse to crawl out of the cesspool of Mount Wundagore?"

Andromeda nodded. "I find myself agreeing with Dr. Doom on this matter. The High Evolutionary has proven on more than one occasion that he is more than willing to sacrifice lives and destroy every sovereign nation on the globe in pursuit of his globes."

T'Challa leaned forward in his chair and interlocked his hands together. "We agreed to come together for mutual benefit and to enhance each other's nations. Before I can agree to participate on any attack on Mount Wundagore I must be assured that it will benefit this alliance and that we allow the United Nations to pursue the matter how they will first."

Ka-Zar shared the same sentiment. "If we allow the U.N. to make the first move then whatever action we take will seem more legitimate. Our alliance is already making nations across the globe uneasy. It may not be wise to so quickly give reason to their fears."

Mole Man laughed. The idea of being feared was such a welcome one for him. "Let them fear us. We are a powerful alliance and our solidarity against Mount Wundagore will show it."

Silver Sable looked over at Pietro and seeing his white eye patch decided to change the subject. "Speaking of solidarity, Pietro we are sorry to hear about the Weapon X attack on your nation. Is there anything that we can do to help?"

"Not as of yet. I want to pursue this matter on my own, but when the time comes I'll ask if I have to. I have a feeling that before all of this is over I will need your help in dismantling Weapon X."

T'Challa knew then that the threat was serious because Pietro was able to admit to needing help. Lapses in pride for Quicksilver were rare and usually were indicators of a serious problem. "You will have whatever resources that you need from my country and the rest of this alliance."

"Yes, the reputation of Doom is now tied into this alliance. If one of us is attacked then it is an assault on my person as well."

Pietro wasn't sure why that comforted him, but it did. "Thank you. So are we going to wait until the U.N. makes a move on The High Evolutionary?"

"Yes, let the U.N. wheel and deal. Whatever decisions they happen upon we'll twist to our advantage to take whatever course of action we want to in Wundagore. Between our various nations, we have some of the world's best spin doctors," Silver Sable said.

T'Challa felt something ominous coming on the horizon, but he knew that it couldn't be avoided. This alliance had been assembled to handle problems and The High Evolutionary was one of them. Ten thousand Wakandans had died because of The Chimera Virus and they deserved justice. "We'll need to monitor The High Evolutionary as secretly as possible to see what reaction he has to the U.N.'s actions against him."

"Let me handle that," Doom said. "My machines are more than capable of spying on The High Evolutionary."

The Black Panther stood up from his chair. "Then it's agreed. I'll have my servants bring us all some dinner. All of this political talk has made me get an appetite."

**=X=**

**Iran**

"We're very happy to have your company here Dr. Palance," the Iranian man said as he walked with Pandemic across the airfield.

Palance stood at an even six feet and was a solid two hundred pounds that was made heavier by his thick brown leather jacket and metal chest plate. He had a metal mask covering his face, but his thick, black hair hung down his back. The mask wasn't really necessary, but it allowed Palance to keep his reactions guarded. If he could keep people off balance then he could have an advantage in all conversations.

"I am happy to be here Colonel Sedara. It is not often that I receive an invitation from a nation as great as Iran," Palance said as he and the Colonel were met by a highly armed security detail at the door to the airport.

The detail split like the Red Sea at the sight of Pandemic and the Colonel. Sedara pointed a hand through the path and said, "After you good sir."

As they walked through the airport, Pandemic said, "So from your message I take it that you are interested in receiving some of my test subjects."

Sedara immediately felt uncomfortable at Pandemic calling them test subjects, but he bit back his creeping revulsion. "Yes, my government knows that you produce quality mutants. We are interested in purchasing a few from you."

"I do have a group that I think might be appropriate for you. I am calling them The Children of Magneto. I am willing to give them to you without price for a certain set of stipulations."

Sedara was elated. If he was able to get these soldiers without any price to his government he would surely receive a lofty promotion. "What stipulations would these be?"

"Use them to attack Genosha, cause significant damage and kidnap a certain citizen for me."

Sedara stiffened. "I would have to discuss this with my government. They'll want to know what citizen you are asking us to capture."

"Her name is Tessa Niles, but in the Genoshan circles she is known as Sage."

**=X=**

**Genosha**

Evelyn and Sasha looked through the hospital glass and observed Shola strapped to a number of wires and machines. Evelyn put a hand to the window and tried not to cry. "I hate him seeing him like this."

"Shola is strong. Stronger than anyone, except us, suspects. He'll pull through this."

Evelyn took strength in Sasha's words. "There is another problem we have to worry about. Sage suspects me and she may start to become a problem if she keeps poking around."

"I'm not worried about her. We both hold positions of power within the government above her and if she gets too close we can shut her down."

Eve wasn't so convinced. "I don't think she's the kind of person scared by power. We may have to be prepared to get rid of her by other means. We can't risk our secret being exposed."

"You're right. Have you started putting aside some assets for us?"

Evelyn smiled. "Yes, about a dozen of them at the moment. I just wish Shola was healthy and with us. He might be able to put a lid on Sage the fastest."

Sasha shrugged. "What is, is."

"I'm glad you can be so nonchalant about our friend."

"It's not being nonchalant. I just know that he will recover and I have confidence in that."

**=X=**

Hank waited outside of the conference room until Crystal passed by him. He quickly moved to walk alongside her. "What are you doing Crystal?"

She looked at him a bit shocked that he had waited for her. "What do you mean Hank?"

"You were trying to twist my words in there to make The High Evolutionary look as bad as possible."

"I didn't need your words to do that Hank. The Chimera Virus resulted in the deaths of millions worldwide or have you forgotten that?"

Hank turned red in the face and had to take a deep breath. "I was the one who stopped the incident. I'm well aware of the details behind it. More so than you. What's next? Are you going to conduct an investigation into Doctor Doom or Iron Man?"

"Those examples are the same Hank. Neither one of them has taken to trying to turn the entire globe into mindless slaves."

"The High Evolutionary didn't do that!"

Crystal stopped walking and anger pulsated off of her. "But a weapon that HE created did! I am not going to allow someone to exist with that kind of capability Hank. Time and time again we give people like him a slap on the wrist, never making any real change. Well for once we're going to do something about it."

"So you are trying to go to war with him?" Hank asked, horrified at the implication. "You would devastate Transia trying to go after him. I hope you know that. And I hope you remember what's under Mount Wundagore."

"All the more reason to knock The High Evolutionary off of it. He's sitting on a powder keg Hank and I can't let him continue to do it anymore."

Hank stepped back from her. "Reed told me you had changed, but I just thought he was exaggerating. You really are on some kind of power trip Crystal. Well, I don't know much about politics, but I know a thing or two about paving a road to hell with good intentions. And that's exactly what you're doing Crystal. I hope you got good walking shoes."

Crystal sneered at her former teammate. "Good day Hank. Tell Jan I said hello."

He watched with a mix of anger and regret as she walked away.

**NEXT ISSUE: Omega and Polaris visit the Weapon X prisoners while Medea comes across another Heir. **

**Hank Pym**

**Pietro**

**Crystal**

**Krang**

**Andromeda**

**Black Panther**

**Doctor Doom**

**Silver Sable**

**Mole Man**

**Pandemic**


	11. Chapter 11

**X-Factor #10**

"**The Chimera Effect" Pt. 2**

Omega and Polaris walked the prison hallway with a dozen guards behind them. None of the guards were armed in the traditional sense, but each had an offensive mutant ability that would be able to protect the two in case their visit got out of hand. Lorna figured that was unlikely since The Bova Penitentiary had five hundred mutant guards that were all highly powered and expertly trained from a few telepathic sessions. The prison was built o hold ten times as many prisoners, but had barely a fraction of that number so any attempted beak out wouldn't be met with much success.

Still, Lorna felt a bit uncomfortable being back here because of the last prisoner she had come here to visit. Lorraine, the Destiny/Wolverine hybrid from the Indigo Hulk's genetic storage vessel had gave her dire warnings about the future and one of those predictions had come to pass while she was away in London. Neal Shaara had been put into a coma as a result of the Weapon X attacks and Lorna blamed herself for not doing more to stop it. If she had acted on Lorraine's predictions more aggressively them maybe Thunderbird would be on his feet and not in some hospital bed. That thought plagued her as she walked along the concrete walkways in front of each cell.

"Penny for your thoughts as you Americans might say," Quentin said as they turned corner with their guards in lock step behind them. Personally, he would have preferred to have done this alone with Polaris. Between the two of them, they had enough power to handle most of the citizens on this island. It wasn't like they needed all that much protection. Outside of that, his other reason for wanting solitude was to get a chance to makes these Weapon X weasel squirm for a little bit. They had hurt his teammates and friends without regard. He was itching for a chance to return the favor, but doing that in front of a bunch of guards might cause his behavior to make its ways through the rumor mill.

Lorna wasn't sure if Omega had already read her thoughts of not because unlike most telepaths she was use to dealing with, Quentin had no compunction about using his powers at any and all times. She still chose to lie. "I am just wondering if these captives will be able to actually provide any sort of useful information. I want to know why Genosha was targeted along with Xavier's people."

"Seems this Nova hag has us lumped right in with Xavier's lot like the rest of the world," Omega said. He was able to understand the President's frustration in that regard. Quentin didn't think of himself as a blimey X-Man. He was a Genoshan and a Genoshan only now. Having an association forced on him b by the global community was infuriating and to have now suffered an attack because of it was even more so. They had been struck at because of some geriatric peace loving cripple.

"A number of high ranking people in the government have ties to the X-Men so it's not hard to see how that association was made. Still, it seems their primary target was my brother," Lorna said as they finally stopped in front of the sound proof prison cells of Mr. X and Lady Deathstrike. Turning around so two Weapon X agents could only see her back, she continued. "An assassination this early in Genosha's new regime would have been disastrous and would have prompted many of our enemies to make a move."

"Scared they can read lips?" Omega smiled.

"Honestly, they're both trained assassins with a wide variety of skills so there is not telling. Rather be safe than sorry," Polaris said as she turned around to face the two prisoners with a disingenuous smile. She walked up to the wall separating their two cells and pressed a square red button that activated a microphone systems that would allow them to hear her. "You two have thus far been uncooperative with our investigation into the attack on our government. I want answers and I want them now!"

Mr. X leaned forward as best as he could because he was shackled to the iron wall from the shoulders down. Sage had designed the prison specifications for each of the captured Weapon X agents so with her computerized mind she was able to account for factors everyone else would have missed. "Why don't you have your lil tepe there get all the answers you need? He doesn't mind poking around in folks heads."

"Trust me; if I could I would be digging out every little secret there is from that tiny brain of yours, but your boss put up booby traps in your mind. I wouldn't mind setting them off and killing you, but the President wants your breathing. Consider yourself lucky mate."

Mr. X smiled like a wolf coming to its prey. "You think I don't know that you get off on your powers Quire? We dug into all of your histories, found out what makes you tick, went around looking for all those little dirty secrets that really make a person who they are. Why don't you tell Ms. Dane here about Abigail Fenmore?"

The Weapon X agent's head snapped back hard as it was slammed against the wall by Omega's telekinesis. Blue veins shown prominently around the man's neck as Omega's telekinetic powers put a strong chokehold on him. "You shut it mate and you shut it now."

Lorna put a hand on Omega's shoulder. "Let him go. I don't want to explain why a prisoner died to the President and neither do you."

Omega eased his grip on Mr. X and the assassin choked hard as he struggled to get air back into his lungs. Quentin hadn't wanted to let this scum get to him, but he had. How had they found out? They really had dug deep to discover what they could about them and every bit of it made sense. The more you knew about a person the easier it was to throw them off their game with some inflammatory comment. This Nova really was a nasty old hag.

"You should learn to shut your mouth X," Lady Deathstrike said from the opposite cell. Each of her fingers had been encased in a thick, heavy metal box that weighed her arms down to the ground. She would have been slouching forward from the weight if not for the steel whips around her torso keeping her pinned to the wall.

Lorna cut an icy stare at Yuriko. "If you refuse to cooperate with us then my government will transfer you over to the custody of the X.S.E. and I am sure some of them would have no problems killing you in order to get information. They might even schedule you a special visit with Logan. I'm sure he has questions about your organization kidnapping his son."

Yuriko laughed. "The threat of Logan does little to scare me Polaris. A warrior knows when they have leverage."

"I wouldn't count on that," Omega said as he tapped on the glass outside of Deathstrike's prison in the same annoying manner as a child tapping on the glass of a fishbowl. "I may not be able to break through Nova's booby traps yet, but give me time and I'll be able to break all of them down. Then you'll talk."

Polaris shrugged. "Of course there's no guarantee that Quentin might not accidently slip up along the way, but I guess that's for you to worry about."

Mr. X had a pretty good idea of what he would be looking at if Omega tripped one of Nova's safeguards. He'd be having an old fat lady spoon feeding him apple sauce for the rest of his life. "Even if we wanted to talk, we couldn't. Nova placed blocks in our mind to keep us from yapping. We starting running our mouths and we go psycho faster than Britney Spears with a pair of clippers."

Pointing his index finger to this temple, Omega said, "Then I'll make sure to tip toe around up there real quiet like."

**=X=**

**X-Corporation Building**

Vice President Voght had assembled around a hundred journalists and two hundred prominent Genoshan citizens into one of the X-Corporation building's conference rooms to discuss a topic that had been quietly rumbling around the international community ever since Pietro stepped into run the island' government. Standing at a podium, Amelia tapped her microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon esteemed guests. As I'm sure some of you already know the President and his Cabinet have been feverishly working for weeks on creating a Constitution that would outline the foundations of the new Genoshan government. I can happily say that we have developed such a Constitution and it will be the framework of a new and prosperous future. If you bear with me for a moment I will outline some of the highlights of this new government."

Amelia had no illusions about this being an exciting press conference, but it was a necessary one. People need to have a clear understanding of how their new government was going to be run. Not only Genoshans, but people across the globe who were afraid that Genosha was a mutant Nazi Germany waiting to happen. Amelia was offended at the idea, but she understood where it might have come from. A resentful minority being handed power could easily be a recipe for disaster.

"First and foremost let me make it clear, Genosha is its own country and we are not necessarily going to follow the model of our friends in the West. The office of the President will be handled like a monarch and be a lifetime position that is passed down through familiar relations. This may strike some of you as archaic and dictatorial, but I encourage you to listen to the rest of the framework before making any conclusions. Besides for the President, there shall be an elected Prime Minister and a division of powers between that position and the President."

Head Geneticist Sando had been the one to put forward the idea of the President being handled like a kingship with the Prime Minister to offset any accusations of authoritarianism. The entire Cabinet had been against the idea, but Crystal was able to whisper into Pietro's ear to make him accept it. She had come from a royal family and probably wanted some semblance of the same thing on Genosha. Amelia didn't see anything good coming of it, but at least there was the Prime Minister to offset it.

"There will be two other sections of government that will be lifetime positions. All of the Cabinet positions and the country's High Court will be lifelong duties. Members of the Cabinet will be chosen by the President and members of the High Court at any given time and a list of Cabinet positions will be made available to everyone here."

Part of Amelia wished she had taken this plan to Lorraine and had her divine what good or bad would come from it. There were some aspects that made the Vice President downright uncomfortable. "Two legislative bodies will exist alongside these other parts of the government. There will be The House of Luna and The House of Dane. The House of Luna will consist of one hundred representatives elected every two years and The House of Dane will have twenty representatives elected every six years. The Prime Minister will come from one of these Houses and serve a ten year term."

She could see that the journalists in the audience were itching to ask questions. Those are ht major points of the new governmental framework. I'll open the floor to questions."

Hundreds of hands shot up and Amelia purposely chose a Genoshan citizen instead of a journalist as the first to ask a question. "Why was this Constitution approved without a vote being placed before the people?"

"Given the unique nature of country, we felt it best to have a government set up as soon as possible. All of us would have preferred a vote before the people, but we have far too many other pressing matters before us."

Amelia knew that was a lie. Evelyn, Sasha, and Crystal had been all to happy to make the Constitution law without a public vote. She pointed next to a journalist. "Isn't President Maximoff fashioning himself after his father by declaring himself practically a king?"

"I wouldn't quite say that. Unlike most of the world, we here in Genosha have a more tempered view of Magneto. While heavy handed, he loved the Genoshan people and had their best interests at heart. In that respect, Pietro is very much like his father. He only wants the best for all of Genosha."

Another journalist was pointed out. "When can we expect for elections to be held?"

"Hopefully within the next month. I believe once we have all of the government positions in place, Genosha will be able to take its place in the world."

**=X=**

**Wundagore**

High Evolutionary watched the television conference with Vice president Voght as he had watched the questioning of Hank Pym. Standing at his side were two f his Knights of Wundagore, Sir Steed and Sir Lyan. They were respectively a hyper-evolved horse and lion. "Mutantkind grows bolder and the alliances that Pietro have made are troubling."

Sir Steed saw his creator's distress and wondered how much of it was warranted. "Quicksilver is a Knight of Wundagore. Would he really raise arms against us?"

"I believe that I have angered him. I let my emotions get the better of me and I may have come across threatening. Then there were the dark influences that whisper in his ear so it is a possibility."

Sir Lyan gave a low growl. "If he does then he shall face our wrath! Wundagore is our home and we will defend it to eh death."

"I'm sure that you will Sir Lyan, but let us not be so quick to think about war. Perhaps I need to reach out to Quicksilver again and try to speak reason to him. He might be who we need to keep the world from lashing out at us."

Sir Steed saw wisdom in The High Evolutionary's words. It was better to look for the hope in a situation than to give in to despair. "We only need to show them that The Man-Beast is nothing like us and then we'll be left alone."

Leaning back in his throne, The High Evolutionary said, "I fear it won't be that simple Sir Steed. The world is becoming a very different place and I do not think we will be able to de isolated any longer. What we must mitigate now is exactly how Wundagore enters into the global arena. Will it be in peace or in fire?"

**NEXT ISSUE: Medea finds two more Heirs while Exodus comes across something dangerous in space.**

**Polaris**

**Omega**

**Mr. X**

**Lady Deathstrike**

**Amelia Voght**

**High Evolutionary **


	12. Chapter 12

**X-Factor #11**

"**The Chimera Effect" Pt. 3**

**Rabat, Morocco**

**The Ambassadors District **

Medea walked down the crowded street with Moses Magnum and Chukwu behind her. The Moroccan bazaar was alive with people trading and buying goods. It reminded Chukwu of the market that he had worked in before Medea came into his life so suddenly. She had let him know that he was an Heir to the ancient mutant known as Apocalypse ad because of that he was afforded tremendous power.

According to the woman all Heirs were mutants with a variety of abilities that went combined together made them among some of the most powerful mutants on the planet. That was such a staggering proposition for Duvalier that he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around it. He was going to be groomed to take up the legacy of a man who had stuck fear throughout the world for centuries. Part of him was excited at the prospect of being a global power. It was a far cry from his days in the market.

Moses looked at the people hustling and bustling through bazaar like they were ants worthy to be crushed for his amusement. "Am I to assume that we are here to find the next apparent Heir?"

Medea smirked. "The next two actually."

"Who are they?" Chukwu asked.

The three stopped across the street from Spain's Embassy and Medea set her hands on her hips. "Janus and Zephyr are waiting for us in there. I think it time we and retrieve our fellow Heirs."

Moses Magnum sneered. "You really do get excited by all of this don't you?"

"Of course I do. We are the inheritors of Apocalypse's legacy and as we gather together we come closer to our destiny."

Magnum wasn't that sure it was a destiny he wanted. Apocalypse had abandoned him and now wanted him to be a spearhead of his legacy. It didn't sit right with him, but he kept telling himself to see this out. There stood a chance that he could become a ruse power if everything Medea was saying was true.

Medea's white hair turned black as she looked up into the windows of the Embassy. As Moses had learned, every time Medea's hair changed colors she changed her set of abilities. He hadn't learned exactly just what the woman was capable of and that made him nervous, especially if he never intended to challenge her.

Closing her eyes and holding her head down, Medea said "They're on the fourth floor."

"Telepathy?" Chukwu asked. He didn't want o seem pushy, especially since he was just getting to know these people, but it seemed wise to know what they were capable of, especially since Medea knew all of his abilities.

Moses took advantage of the question. "I think it's time we know exactly what your powers are Semone since you know so much about ours."

Medea knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep up the mystery forever. When it was just her and Moses she didn't mind keeping him in the dark because his intentions were less than innocent, but she wanted the other Heirs to trust her. "I have nine abilities. When I switch between my three hair colors I take on a different set of them. Three for white, red, and black."

Using her telepathy, she reached I the minds of Moses and Chukwu to give them the rest of the details about her powers. Chukwu felt a bit uncomfortable with her in this mind, but he had a feeling it was something he was going to have to get use to. "That's certainly an odd combination of abilities."

"No more so than you or Moses or any of the other Heirs. Apocalypse designed us that way on purpose. The less predictable our powers, the harder we become to fight. So shall we go ahead and retrieve our fellow Heirs?"

Chukwu nodded. "Let's."

Moses smiled as the two walked in front of him. He had the answer to one mystery and he would use the naivety of the other Heirs to put him in a position to usurp control of the entire group. Then he would put these powerful mutants to use on his own private agenda.

**=X=**

**Shi'ar Space**

The Acolytes had been feverishly searching the planet for weeks. Exodus was determined to find the source of the massive power that he had detected o the planet's surface from space and now their search had taken them to a northwestern portion o the planet that was mostly full of gigantic mesas and rolling hills. One top of one of the largest mesas they had found a very strange structure.

It looked like a bunch of blue grain silos packed tightly together with a black door slapped in front of it. Exodus had telekinetically lifted his Acolytes aerially to see what he was seeing. "I want to get in there. Scanner try to see if you can access the entrance."

She nodded and converted into her electro-transitional state. While in this form, she was intangible and able to move at light speed. For what Exodus was requesting, she would only need the first of these abilities. Quickly floating across the mesa, Scanner whisked into the entrance and had every Acolyte on edge for a few moments as they awaited what results she might bring.

"We should go in there," Unuscione said, but a firm grip on her shoulder from Exodus kept her from taking a single step forward.

"No. She's fine. Just wait."

Exodus was proven correct as the black doors horizontally split open and Scanner was standing there in one piece. She nodded to her leader who had telepathically been her eyes the entire time. Since coming to this world, Exodus had acquired knowledge of the Shi'ar language and was Scanner's eyes as she deactivated the building's security system.

"Come in guys. The place isn't going to bite."

Vindaloo was the first to move forward. "Anything to get out of this awful cold."

Barnacle stepped into the dimly lit hallway that was too narrow for his comfort and asked, "Any idea what this place is?"

Exodus was the last to float in like a graceful angel of wrath. "It is a weapons facility and the source of the energy I felt all those weeks ago. I believe that our Lord Magneto may be here.

Cortez smiled. "Success at long last."

"Do not be so quick to rush to that conclusion," Exodus said. "We still will need to explore, but even if Magneto is not here something of worth must be."

**=X=**

**X-Corporation Building**

Polaris had gathered the members of X-Factor into the conference room that was reserved primarily for their operations. It had been altered from being a normal conference room by having state of the art plasma screen TVs added all across the wall flashing news from various parts of the globe. The usual conference room table had been outfitted with genetic scanners on every chair that only allowed members of X-Factor and the Genoshan Cabinet to sit in them. And that's only if they got by the retinal scanner outside on the door. Tiny, almost microscopic laser guns were hidden I the walls as a defense system in the vent anyone tried to barge in. The weapons had been designed by sage and were in use at every government building across the island. President Maximoff wanted to make sure X-Factor was able to have a space where they could operate discreetly.

"All this technology and we still can't get bloody proper air conditioning," Omega said from his seat. He was garbed in a black leather jacket, vest and boots. Fingerless black gloves were on his hands to help complete the outfit.

His comment earned him an eye roll from Songbird, who was seated at the top of the rectangular table next to Polaris. Omega had an amazing ability to be a prick, but he was a powerful one and that solidified his place not only on this team but in this country. "I think you'd manage to be hot in the Arctic considering the fact you're wearing a whole cow."

Washout, sitting across from Omega, held up his index finger and a spike of ice rose up from it. He smiled at the telepath, but only received an annoyed stare in return. Undeterred by Omega's lack of amusement, Washout said, "If you want man I know a pretty quick way to help you cool off. And if you're wearing real leather the water shouldn't' bother you too much."

"This leather is real and it's imported!" Omega shot back. Melissa and John were just a few seconds away from having dreams tonight about naked trolls and wart covered Smurfs. He grinned at the thought, but quickly ceased the expression when he saw Polaris glaring at him. Quentin wasn't sure how she did it but the Defense Minister always seemed to have him dead on the money. That's probably what made her a good leader. It was a quality Omega never really saw himself as having because he didn't give a pittance about the feelings of anyone else, especially not enough to learn how to read them. Why waste that kind of time when he was a telepath?

Polaris gathered everyone's attention to her and started the debriefing. "Yesterday, Omega and I went to visit our captive Weapon X agents in the hopes of gleaming some bit of information from them. As most of you know, telepathic probing is useless because their Director filled their minds with psychic bobby traps. Omega is doing his best to disassemble those traps but its not easy work and its going to take time."

Time was something that she knew they didn't have a whole lot of. Pietro wanted some kind of answers and soon or he was going to give the two up to the X.S.E. in exchange for a visit with Nova herself. Lorna thought the idea of that was incredibly stupid because if the pawns weren't talking then the king certainly wasn't going to. Still, Pietro was Pietro and once he was sold on an idea it was hard to turn him away from it. "Omega did manage to come across something that was interesting. He dismantled one of these proverbial traps and a location leaked through. Mumbai."

"As in India?" Strong Guy asked.

"That's what I'm hoping at least. Some of you will be going there to survey the area looking for anything that might even remotely be connected to Weapon X. Just because ewe beat back one attack from these clowns doesn't mean we'll withstand the next one. We have no idea of their full capabilities and I don't like trying to create a defense around guesswork. We need solid answers."

Sage was busy typing away on her laptop, but had heard the entire briefing. Because of her mutant abilities she was able to multitask on a level like none other. She had been designing new weaponry to be implemented into Genosha's defense network, exchanging e-mails to American corporations about weapons contracts, and typing up a to-do for the upcoming House elections for the Cabinet all the while she was listening to Polaris. Her memory was precise and her attention to details so crisp to the point that she was able to remember the rate of Lorna's heartbeat when she said Weapon X.

Not even looking up from her laptop, she asked, "And who is to be assigned to the mission?"

"Songbird is going to be at lead with Omega, Slipstream, and Washout out for support. I want the rest of us to be present for The President's speech tomorrow. He's going to be in front of a lot of people and I want to make sure that he's protected."

Though he had been a bodyguard for a time, Strong Guy didn't much feel like being one tomorrow. He wanted to go to India to get a shot at the guys who came at him and hurt a lot of his friends. "President sure is doing a lot of yapping lately."

"We're in a transition period Guido. He needs to make sure the people understand exactly what's going on," Polaris said as she stood up from her chair. If there aren't any more question then I'll allow all of you to get a bit of free time."

She waited a moment and when no one said anything, she nodded. "Good. Enjoy the rest of the day and be ready for you assignments tomorrow."

**=X=**

**Presidential Office**

Quicksilver hated seeing his wife with a cast on her arm. It was a stinging reminder of the Weapon X attack that they had suffered. Even more so than this lost eye because he loved Crystal with all of his heart and the fact he hadn't been able to protect her infuriated him. He had to be careful how he hugged her when she walked into his office. "Glad to see that you got a bit of a break from the U.N."

"Teleporters make little trips back home all the easier," Crystal smiled as she sat in her husband's lap. "So I heard Amelia announced some parts of the Constitution."

"Yes and they're already trying to compare me to my father," quicksilver groaned. "I knew that was going to happen. Making my office a monarch was just begging for that comparison."

Crystal looked into his eyes sympathetically. "You did it for your daughter. She deserves to have something that she can lead when she gets older. And her being royalty here will keeper from being drawn too much into the web of royal intrigue in Attilan."

"At least we can hope. Part of me thinks we may have only set her up to be ensnared by them even more."

Biting her bottom lip, Crystal frowned. "I think we can get the United Nations to censure The High Evolutionary."

"No more than that?"

"France, China and Russia will not sign off on any sort of military action. France doesn't want war that close to them and the obvious reason follow for the other two. What did the Compact say?"

"They've decided to wait and see what the U.N. does and then proceed from there. But military action hasn't been taken off of the table."

"Well that's good news at least. The High Evolutionary has crossed a line and needs to be contained."

"Maybe, but I don't think an attack is necessary just yet. I am still technically a Knight of Wundagore she would have to grant me an audience if I asked for it. Out of respect for my position if nothing else."

Crystal hopped off of her husband. "And then what? You try to talk him into coming out of his cave and let the world know what he's hiding? It's not going to be that easy Pietro. He's going to have to be forced to be open and transparent."

"We are still a young country and the Compact is still young as well. I don't' want to so quickly throw us into a conflict."

Bending down, Crystal put a gentle hand to the side of her husband's face. "Pietro, the only way Genosha is going to be respected and the Compact solidified is once we win an international conflict. War bill bring Genosha peace and your daughter safety."

**NEXT ISSUE: Pandemic gets the answer to his request while Exodus discovers what he has truly found on the Shi'ar planet. **

**Medea**

**Moses Magnum**

**Exodus**

**Scanner**

**Unuscione**

**Vindaloo**

**Barnacle**

**Fabian Cortez**

**Polaris**

**Omega**

**Sage**

**Strong Guy**

**Washout**

**Songbird**

**Quicksilver**

**Crystal**


	13. Chapter 13

**X-Factor #12**

"**The Chimera Effect" Pt. 4**

**Morocco**

**The Spanish Embassy **

They roamed freely through the halls of the Embassy because of Medea and her telepathy. The slightest suggestion from her made everyone ignore them and see them as simple visitors to the building. Chukwu still felt uncomfortable with walking through the pristine building so freely. He couldn't help but to feel like someone was going to see through their deception and trouble would break loose.

"Stop looking so nervous boy," Moses Magnum said. "We have enough power between the three of us to level this place if we have to."

Coming to a halt in front of office #142, Medea pointed her diamond-tipped cane at the door. "They're in there."

"Good. I was getting tired of walking," Magnum said as he pushed open the red oak door with one hand.

Standing in the small room were two men both appearing to be of Spanish descent because of their Mediterranean skin and jet black, silky hair. One had a slender, but muscled frame w while the other was broad-shouldered and had a slight belly. Medea moved past Moses with Hollywood smile on her face. "Hello Antony and Dali. My name is Semone, but my true name I Medea."

Antony, the slimmer of the two, spoke first. "What do you want from us?"

"I want you to understand your destiny. You are to be Zephyr and he is Janus. You are Heirs of Apocalypse and if you allow me to, I will show you exactly what that manes."

Chukwu held out his hand and closed his eyes. As he did so, a ball of fire appeared in this palm while every bit of loose metal in the room began to float in the air. "That only a small fraction of my power. Medea helped me to realize I have much more. She can do the same for you."

Dali looked more interested than afraid of the display. "Are you trying to make us into soldiers?"

Medea's smile faded. "No Janus. I am trying to make you a god."

**=X=**

**Iran**

Pandemic stood before the assembly of Iranian military and political leaders that Colonel Sedara had promised would consider his offer. Palance thought they all looked cowardly, but cowardice was always at the thought of any dictatorship. Fear of losing power began to breed weakness. That was why Pandemic felt disease was necessary on a physical and metaphorical level. It wiped away the weak and made the generations stronger through continued exposure.

He would give the Iranians one thing. At least they didn't' have him meeting with them in some dingy, bunker in a backwoods city. They had decided to meet with him at what he guessed was someone's home, but it might as well have been ancient world palace. Exquisite paintings and statues could be found on every corner. Some were new and some were much older, but all were beautiful. The carpet was rich in reds and purples and felt like a soft bed of cotton under Pandemic's feet. Glass chandeliers hung down and sparkled from every hallway. The biggest one was in the dining room they all were gathered in. It made for a pleasing ambience.

The first politician to speak looked like an older cleric. In Pandemic's mind the politicians and religious leaders were of the same stock in this county. "We have considered your offer Dr. Palance and believe what you are asking involves great risk. Genosha is a country where every citizen is a walking weapon. To attack it is to invite great danger to our borders."

Pandemic's response was cold and firm. "But yet you seek to gain mutants as super-soldiers for your nation. Why would you do that if you never have any intention of actually using them? I am offering you the chance to jumpstart your place in the superhuman arms race and all I ask in return is a for a small kidnapping."

"We will pay you whatever price you ask, but we cannot attack Genosha. Them attacking us alone would be devastating, but they also have powerful allies. Our country could not survive an attack from all of them. Please just name a monetary price and we'll pay that" Colonel Sedara said.

"No! I am not lacking in money and that is not why I have come here. I want you to complete this task or you will gain nothing from me at all."

Sedara stood up. "I don't think you understand us correctly Dr. Palance. You are not going to leave here without coming to some sort of agreement with us."

Pandemic put up a hand to his face and mocked his audience with a yawn. "I had really hoped for better from all of you. Threatening me is in such poor taste and doesn't speak well of your country's hospitality."

As he pulled back his hand, a thin film of blue dust was blown off of his glove and quickly dispersed around the extravagant dining room. The Iranians began to choke and gag as they bled from their eyes. Dozens of tiny, pus filled warts began to appear all over their faces and one by one they fell to the ground gasping for breath.

Standing up from his chair, Pandemic wiped the remainder of the blue dust on his shirt. "A man of my many talents has limited time. Let all of you be a reminder to everyone not to waste it."

He walked out of the room without another word.

**=X=**

**Shi'ar Space**

After a bit of searching, The Acolytes had finally come across the base's main computer mainframe. With his knowledge of the Shi'ar language, Exodus was able to access the database. All of The Acolytes watched as an elderly Shi'ar appeared on a large screen in front of them in such crisp detail that you could see the sweat forming on his brow. They half-listened to him because they couldn't understand a word the Shi'ar was saying; all except for Exodus who heeded the man's words with a focused intent.

When the image of the Shi'ar faded away, Spoor scuttled to Exodus's side. "What did he say?"

"He explained exactly what this base was for. It was a genetic weapon facility. It would seem that Emperor D'Ken was creating super soldiers. They're still here and I want them found."

The Acolytes' minds were suddenly flooded with the building's floor plans. There were five levels and on each of those levels was where a different soldier resided. Unuscione shook her head at the flood of information. "How did you find out all of that?"

"I did a telekinetic sweep of the building when I first started listening to the recording. Cortez and Spoor you go to the first level. Scanner and Barnacle you go to the second level. Neophyte and Gaza you're assigned to the third. Unuscione and Vindaloo take the fourth level. And I'll go to the fifth alone."

Cortez was curious. "Do you believe that this will lead us to Lord Magneto?"

Exodus shook his head. "No. But the beings within this base are powerful and apparently there are more like them scattered throughout the Shi'ar Empire. I will bring them under my heel and present them as gifts to Lord Magneto once he has been found."

Bennet felt the doubt in their minds. They were beginning to believe that Magneto really was dead and so was he. Too much time had passed without a sign from their leader, but if Magneto was indeed gone then he wasn't leaving this galaxy without a worthy prize. And the soldiers of D'Ken the Shi'ar scientist spoke of would make a fine one. He wouldn't let the Acolytes know it yet but a new mission had entered into Exodus's mind.

When they returned to Earth, they would burn Genosha and all its traitorous inhabitants to the ground.

**=X=**

**Carrion Cove**

Pietro had chosen this city to give an announcement about the upcoming elections because he knew that the city's rebellious nature lent a sense of irony to the occasion. But he also hoped to put aside fears that he was trying to become some dictator lording over the island like his father had. He never walked on to the island wanting to be a President, let alone one for the rest of his life but Crystal had been right. Luna deserved some sort of birthright and a kind of stability her parents had never been able to give her. So he was giving her Genosha, at least that's what he told himself.

Stepping up to the podium like he so often had, Pietro smiled at the crowd gathered beneath him. "I want my words to be heard from here to Hammer Bay to the rolling hills of Cerebrus Grove to the forests of Anvil Shire. Let the people here me in the splendor of Syclla Valley to the beauty of Topaz Sword and all the places in-between. My people I want you to know that I do not seek to lord over you. I so love Genosha that I want to serve it all my life. But my power will not be absolute. There will be checks and balances."

Polaris was sitting behind Pietro with the members of X-Factor that hadn't been sent to Mumbai. She could only hope that people would take Pietro's words as true. Part of her wasn't so sure if she'd be able to trust them. It's not that she thought Pietro was going to abuse his power, but the Constitution was setting up a large part of the government to be full of entitled people. And that was never good for justice and peace. She didn't want to go down in history as being part of a group of people that helped to set up another repressive regime on this island. They had been through enough already.

"Soon elections will be held for The House of Dane and The House of Luna. These elections will be historic and set up a new legislative body in this country that will stand for peace and prosperity. I welcome these elections and I welcome all those who wish to run for office. I look forward to working with this new group of legislators in forming a strong future for Genosha. In two weeks time, people will be able to announce their candidacy and begin running campaigns. Two months from that date, elections will be held and the legislature chosen."

Mantius Raven, Genosha's Head of Intelligence, was seated next to Polaris and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I hope these Houses don't give us as many headaches as America's Congress is giving them. I certainly couldn't bear it."

"Neither could I," Polaris said then changed the subject. "Are your agents tailing my soldiers in Mumbai?"

Mantius had a way of keeping his face from showing any kind of emotion that irritated Lorna to no end. He was a manipulative man and while his past in the Interpol dictated it, she still didn't trust him. Lorna had been manipulated and controlled by so many people over the years she was weary of those who dealt in deception. Even if they were on her side. Not to mention he was a good looking middle-aged Italian and that along with everything else made her even more uneasy. Good looks tended to make manipulation easy.

"My people will make sure that if yours encounter any harm they will step in to help. Otherwise they'll stay out of the way."

"Thank you. I would have sent my entire team but," Lorna directed a hand to Pietro. "Other duties called."

Mantius nodded. "Understood. My people need to get more practice out in the field anyway. I have some in Transia as we speak."

Pietro started to wrap up his announcement. "I know it may seem like you are being greeted by many changes my people, but trust that is in the interest of building a greater, stronger Genosha. You are who I look to for strength and it is for you that I wake everyday!"

A roar of approval went up from the crowd and Pietro eagerly waved to them. He backed away from the podium and motioned Polaris and Mantius to come by his side. All three of them waved at the crowd and Polaris spotted some of them blowing kisses their way. Part of Lorna felt uncomfortable with the adoration. She was doing a job and just wanted to do it well, but she understood that the people needed symbols. And if she was going to be a symbol then that was just another part of the job.

**=X=**

**Iranian Airspace**

Pandemic sat in his private jet with his assistant, Santos Caterra, as they flew over the country's airspace. Santos was a twenty-five year old aspiring geneticist who had been picked up by Pandemic after he was kicked out of school for trying to perform an illegal experiment. In Pandemic's world, it was a shining recommendation for a job in his organization. So he picked up the young Latino and groomed him into becoming his personal assistant. To date, he had been doing very well at his job.

"The Iranians didn't take your offer up?" Santos asked. Even with the metal mask on, he was able to pick up on his boss' emotions. The Iranians were stupid for not accepting Dr. Palance's terms. It was a good offer and all they had to do was pick up one mutant.

"No. They tried to threaten me and I handled them appropriately," Pandemic said as he looked at his glass of wine and swished it around. "We will just have to find another means to capture Sage. At this point I'm not sure who might buy the product."

"We could try Sudan," Santos suggested as he busily ran through Dr. Palance's contacts on his I-Pad. "They might be receptive to your offer and they have plenty of money coming in from China."

Pandemic thought about it for a moment and swished his wine some more. Santos waited eagerly for is answer, not pressing another screen on his computer until he got a response. Finally, Pandemic sat down his wine and took a deep breath. "Set the appointment. I rather not deal with them, but I'm running out of options."

**=X=**

**Shi'ar Space**

Exodus made it to the fifth level of his facility and tried not to feel claustrophobic. It was the tightest of the floors and barely looked like it could have fit a dozen people. The floor was essentially a narrow hallway and at the end of it was a blue stasis chamber that he knew held one of the super soldiers. He knew because the very base spoke to him. It was a detail that he had kept from his Acolytes. The reason the planet had been so heavily psi-shielded was because all the bases across it were psi-sensitive. It was attuned to telepaths and gave them all the information that they needed.

So he knew all there was to know about The Red Feather Project and how the various experiments across this planet would help him to rise to a new level of power on Earth.

**NEXT ISSUE: Exodus begins to gather his new soldiers to him and what does he tell them to convince them to work with him? Medea comes across more Heirs and they're greeted by someone they might not have expected. And Pietro decides to have a meeting with The High Evolutionary.**

**Medea**

**Moses Magnum**

**Pandemic**

**Exodus**

**Spoor**

**Unuscione**

**Fabian Cortez**

**Quicksilver**

**Polaris**


	14. Chapter 14

**X-Factor #13**

"**The Chimera Effect" Pt. 5**

Pietro looked into the mirror and observed the royal uniform that had been tailored for him. He had on an unbuttoned red embroidered coat with black buttons and black metal shoulder pads. Underneath the coat was a v-neck white tunic and it was tucked neatly into his black, gold-laced trousers. A gold belt was wrapped around his waist and its buckle was in the shape of Genosha's new national emblem. The emblem was his father's helmet with the edges of it made jagged for effect. A black version of the emblem was knitted into the back of Pietro's red jacket.

Standing behind him was he looked in the mirror was his wife and to his side was his daughter. Luna smiled at her Dad. "You look like a real live king now!"

He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with that statement because he didn't come to this island to be its king, but now it seemed that he was. Even if he disguised it under the title of President, but he wasn't going to let his daughter see his doubt. "Thank you darling. I'll make sure to have the tailors draw you up an outfit and see if you like it. I wouldn't be much of a king without my princess."

Crystal wrapped her arms around Pietro and smiled. It was wonderful to see her husband looking so regal. "I was thinking. Why don't we give you an actual title besides for President? We've been doing all we can to break out on our own and I think a name change might help to solidify that."

"What did you have in mind?" Pietro asked. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of a name change, but things had been so good between him and Crystal lately. And she had been taking to her work for Genosha so enthusiastically that the least he could do was indulge her. The fact she was actually growing to think of the island as home had pleased him and he knew all her suggestions came out of love for him.

"We should honor your father. How would you feel about being called The Magnus?"

Pietro thought about it a few seconds before answering. "I think it would be an appropriate title. M y father id awful things' I don't think anyone on this island would argue that. But eh fought for mutants like none other. He deserves to have something of him preserved here."

Luna looked down at her watch and jumped. "Ahh! I'm late."

Pietro eyed Crystal. "Late?"

His wife smiled. "She's taking combat lessons. I figure with her new status in life she needs to know how to fight and fight well."

"I can't disagree with that," Pietro said as he leaned down and kissed his daughter on ht cheek. "Tell Sage to take it easy on you and don't try to outrun the guards this time please."

Luna waved good bye to her parents and was out of the room. When she felt the girl was out of hearing range, Crystal put her hands on her hips and suddenly looked serious. "Do you really think it's a good idea for you to meet with The High Evolutionary alone? Why not bring Doom or T'Challa with you?"

"I won't be going alone. Evelyn and Sasha are coming with me not to mention a guard detail. And I can't bring the others. It'll make him uneasy and if I'm going to invoke my status as a Knight of Wundagore then I have to go alone." Pietro hoped that his wife would understand, but judging by the frown on her face she wasn't' quite prepared to let the subject go yet.

"And what if he doesn't want to talk to you? What if he just attacks you on the spot?"

Pietro sighed. "We've already been over this Crystal. He's trained his New Men under a code of chivalry and an attack against someone who is one of your brothers would be against that code. The High Evolutionary will hear me out and maybe some sort of deal can be struck. One that keeps Wundagore from being in flames."

"If he refuses will you finally be ready to listen to what I've been saying all along?"

"Maybe. There are a lot of other avenues to be discussed before we go marching up Mount Wundagore to bring The High Evolutionary to Nuremburg. I want war to be a last resort and I'm honestly starting to wonder why you're so eager for it."

Crystal's eyes narrowed and she folded her arms across her chest, leaning toward s her husband. "The man threatened us and by extension our families. We Inhumans do not take threats to our family with a grain of salt."

Grabbing her shoulders, he looked into her eyes and said "I know you're upset and I am to, but we have too many lives under us to be guided by our emotions. We need to play this out through the right channels."

She knew her husband was right, but didn't want o admit it. Not to herself and especially not to him. "Be careful out there. Luna's not ready to lead this country and I'm certainly not ready to be a Regent in her stead."

A knock came on the door and Evelyn's voice penetrated the wood. "Our transport is ready Mr. President."

Pietro smiled and wondered how everyone would react to his coming name change. He kissed Crystal on the check before turning to leave. "Wish me luck."

**=X=**

**Outside of Nice, France**

Antony and Dali had learned much about themselves in the brief time they had spent with Medea. They were Heirs, the successors of the decreased warlord Apocalypse. All of them were incredibly powerful individually and together they would become a nigh unstoppable force. Their "true" names were now Zephyr and Janus.

Dali's new name came from the fact his abilities reflected aspects of the Roman god. Janus was the god of beginnings and transitions, thus his domain fell over the past and the present. Dali's powers mirrored this because he was able to manipulate time around him. He could speed it up, slow it down, and summon clairvoyant flashes for himself and others. Janus was also depicted as having to heads representing the year before and the year ahead. Dali's powers drew upon this aspect because he was able to split himself into two separate entities that divided his powers equally.

His last ability had less to do with his namesake, but Medea had said that was done on purpose. Apocalypse wanted his Heirs to be unpredictable. It was a power that he wished he had had during his early years in the embassy. Being able to manipulate the emotions of others as he saw fit would have quickly worked him up the food chain.

Antony was also named after a being from ancient mythology. Zephyr had been the Olympian god of The West Wind and like Dali his powers were derivative of his namesake. He was able to manipulate the air with a special focus on the element of oxygen. Medea had promised him that a number of interesting effects would come from that in time.

In addition to that, any creature that called the air its home ha dot bow to Antony's will. It seemed ironic since The Birds had been one of his favorite movies as a child and he was now able to summon up a similar scenario at a whim. If the aerial creatures weren't enough, he was able to form angelic underlings that would serve him and do his will. Almost like cherubim and seraphim coming to his call.

His greatest similarity to the Greek God came from the fact that they both shared mighty wings. Antony had always been told he was quite handsome and to now have wings like an angel almost seemed like the universe justifying those compliments for him. But as his wings were might so were his fists because he had been granted super strength along with everything else. Medea had promised him power and she delivered.

He wondered if she could deliver on everything else.

"I am so going to enjoy being back in Nice," Medea said from the backseat of the car they had rented for the ride into the city.

"Are you from there?" Dali asked. He had volunteered to be behind the wheel as Moses was too grouchy to and Chukwu was too nervous. Apparently he had only the most minimal of driving experience.

"I spent a great deal of time there as a child, but no. My home is Syria."

Moses didn't care to hear anything about the woman's biography. "So which Heir are we going to find here?"

"Heirs," Medea corrected as she shined the diamond at the tip of her cane. "Much like Zephyr and Janus, this is a package deal. They're lovers and their true names are Sisyphus and Ekera.

"Lovebirds. Just what this little troupe needs," Moses Magnus groaned.

His complaint was quickly overshadowed as his head slammed into the dashboard. The car had come to a very abrupt stop and no one had had any time to prepare for it. Moses looked up at Dali with a hand to his forehead. '"Idiot! Where did you learn to drive?"

Dali pointed at the woman standing in the middle of the road. "I don't feel like picking a pregnant woman out of the car. Do you?"

The woman was indeed pregnant and Moses quickly questioned her sanity because of the Pharaoh costume she had on, but the way she walked made him doubt. She walked with power and regality and the clothes seemed to flow along her body without an inch of awkwardness. "Who the—

"By Apocalypse!" Medea shouted as she quickly opened her car door and hopped out of it. "I had no idea that she had returned!"

The four men looked at each other wildly as Medea rushed to stand before the woman. She bowed with her cane for support. "My Lady Sekhmet, I am honored to serve your will and the will of Apocalypse."

"And you have served that will well. Rise my child," Sekhmet commanded with a gentle hand under Medea's chin.

She rose to her feet, but still kept her head down. "I have still not finished gathering The Heirs. Forgive me for not moving faster."

With a mother's smile, Sekhmet said. "Do not fret. There is still time yet and I have now come to aid you in your quest."

Moses had never seen Semone so openly quiver in front of someone before and now he was curious. Who was this woman and why did Semone deem her so important? Getting out of the car, Moses shouted to the pregnant Sekhmet. "Who are you? Why are you impeding our mission?"

Medea flashed eyes of venom his way. "She is the reason our mission even still lives and breathes. You stand before the paramour of Apocalypse. His beloved."

That revelation was enough to shut even Moses up.

**=X=**

**Shi'ar Space**

Exodus ran a hand along the glowing blue cylindrical chamber t hat held the Shi'ar soldier. He could feel this base speaking to him as if he were Chief Scientist N'Kut Lumari, the man who started The Red Feather Project. Apparently N'Kut had been a telepath and attuned this base to commune with him. N'Kut's design had proven to be a great boon for Exodus and his Acolytes as he was quickly able to discern what he needed from this base.

It was home to five Shi'ar soldiers that had been enhanced to superhuman levels during and slightly after the reign of Emperor D'Ken. Exodus was standing in front of one of those enhanced soldiers. As he ran his hand along the glowing lass he felt the name of the man being spoken into his mind.

Wi'not. A wielder of strength so terrible that it would give Praetor Gladiator pause.

Exodus smiled at that and became more intrigued as a thorough description of the alien entered his mind. These soldiers would be useful to him. If not for his robbing the Shi'ar language from the minds of a few hapless natives, exodus would never have had the means to take advantage of these soldiers. They would have been trapped on this backwards planet forever. In a way that made him sympathize with them because he had been trapped away for a long time before being found and given purpose.

Stepping back from the glowing tube, exodus spoke the words that would open it and set Wi'not free. "Fulinea rythia enu enuk."

The chamber hissed, the glass slid forward and plumes of white smoke poured out from it. Exodus watched patiently as the glass was lifted by mechanical arms vertically into the air and then horizontally flipped once it was overhead. The arms pulled the glass back and flipped it vertically again behind the chamber. As the smoke cleared away, Exodus saw a body crumple towards the floor.

A quick telekinetic grab from Exodus kept the Shi'ar man from falling face first into the hard metal floor. Sensing that the man was weak and disoriented from his long imprisonment, Exodus kept him afloat with his power. "Hello Wi'not. I am exodus of Earth.

The Shi'ar man looked up at him weakly and the confusion was evident on his face. "Why are you here?"

"I have come to give you purpose…and revenge.

**=X=**

**Mumbai**

"Could this place be any hotter if it tried?" Omega said as he walked the street with his fellow members of X-Factor.

Songbird rolled her eyes as she dodged the moving bodies in the business district. Omega was a work in patience. "I can't wait till a better telepath finds their way to Genosha so we can replace you."

Quentin had not doubt that Songbird meant every word. She had no great love of him and he could easily say that the feeling was mutual. He found her to be too rough around the edges and unladylike. He wasn't' a sexist by any means and had no problem with women in position s of power as he admired Polaris and Dr. Sando, but Songbird didn't handle her power like them. She wasn't elegant in his opinion.

Despite her name, Songbird's voice was anything but soft to him. "We have to be careful to not cause a lot of damage ere. Mumbai is an alpha city and we don't want to disrupt it too heavily."

Omega stopped walking and looked up at a rooftop. "We have company."

Washout groaned. "Assuming hostile?"

"No. They want to sit down and discuss the latest episode of X-Factor with us and see how we feel about Simon Cowell stealing our moniker," Omega said.

Before Washout could reply to the quip, they all had to scatter as a body fell from the rooftop and collided with the street below. Concrete flew in a dozen directions as the populace screamed and took off in a frantic run. Standing in a small crater was Omega Red, who flashed crimson eyes in the direction of Songbird.

"Here little pretty."

**NEXT ISSUE: The Heirs are finally assembled except for one and who could this mysterious 12th Heir be? **

**Quicksilver**

**Crystal**

**Luna**

**Exodus**

**Medea**

**Moses Magnum**

**Sekhmet**

**Songbird**

**Omega**

**Washout**

**Omega Red**


	15. Chapter 15

**X-Factor #14**

"**The Chimera Effect" Pt. 6**

**Wundagore**

Pietro walked up to the doors of The High Evolutionary's base with Evelyn Sando and Sasha Bane to the sides of him. A small squad of Genoshan soldiers, birthed from the chronal genetic scanner, accompanied them from behind. Pietro didn't want to show up here with a large show of force. All that would do is make The High Evolutionary feel threatened and create a situation none of them wanted to be in. When he got to the base's door, he saw a group of New Men waiting menacingly for him.

There were six of the guards in front of the sleek steel gate, but Pietro had noticed a greater abundance of New Men in general. It didn't bode well that The High Evolutionary felt the need to create so many. He was usually a much more methodical man when it came to his experiments. Pietro feared that The High Evolutionary already felt threatened. True, he had come into his home and threatened him, but Pietro was learning that taking personal offense was not the way of global politics. He needed to calm The High Evolutionary down and try to make him see reason.

The six guards at the gate consisted of a crocodile New Man, a boar New Man, two gorilla New Men, and two badger New Men. All of them were armored in red and blue plating, some had helmets and others did not. At the center of the six New Men was the boar one and in his hands he carried a large axe. He didn't look the least bit friendly, but Pietro approached him without fear. The Knights of Wundagore respected courage and bravery. If he was going to claim to be one of them then he would have to show it. "I have come to see The High Evolutionary."

"On what grounds?" the boar New Man asked.

"I am a Knight of Wundagore and have the right to address The High Evolutionary. Would you deny me?"

"And what is our third secret saying? I cannot simply allow you in without you proving your worth."

Pietro nodded. He was amazed at how his Presidential ranking had given him calmer than he ever possessed in his life. "Nor would I expect you to Knight. By Man-Beast's tooth and darkness' hair, no Knight shall ever let Wundagore fall."

A gasp went up from the five New Men and the boar one nodded. "You may enter fellow Knight, but your friends must remain outside."

Sasha Bane quickly stepped forward. "That's preposterous! We will not—

Pietro held up a hand for silence. "Be quiet Sasha. I will do this alone. If there is one thing that The Knights of Wundagore are not, it's dishonorable." Holding out a hand in deference to the boar New Man, he said, "Please lead the way."

Sasha watched President Maximoff walk away and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't like being cut off, but she liked leaving Pietro alone even less. "This isn't right Evelyn. We need to be in there with him."

"The President has had more dealings with The High Evolutionary than any of us had. Trust his judgment."

"You know that we need him to be alive," Sasha said, folding her arms across her chest. "He is in the plans."

Evelyn smirked. "You act as if I forgot Sasha. I know the part he has to play. But we can't expose our hand too early."

**=X=**

Pietro walked alongside the New Man with his back stiff and face straight ahead. He could have sped away from the entourage of his fellow Knights of Wundagore and found The High Evolutionary on his own. But that would not have been honorable and he was going to follow their code as long as he was here. If this audience with The High Evolutionary was going to be productive then he would have to obey protocol. He needed The High Evolutionary to listen to him.

"The world is trying to threaten us. Our master will not allow it. Are you here to try and speak for them? The outsiders," the boar New Man said. He looked like fury was bubbling under his furry skin.

"I speak for my country. Nothing more," Quicksilver said. He wanted to be able to protect Genoshan interests without bringing harm to The High Evolutionary. In truth, he owed the man a great deal. He made sure that Wanda and him were raised by good parents in a good home. He owed it to the man to try and help him see that things were getting tense.

The long hallway stretched out in front of them and pictures of various New Men hung from it. Pietro knew most of these people personally and he knew them to be good men and women. They did not deserve what his wife would bring down on him. He understood Crystal's anger and part of him shared in it. Luna deserved safety and if The High Evolutionary truly threatened that then there was no choice but to be his enemy. But he didn't believe like Crystal did, that war was necessary to ensure Genosha's peace. There were other ways and he was here to find them.

The boar New Man led him to the front of a large steel door and standing at the door were two more New Men, both of them tiger hybrids. They were carrying pikes that they had crossed over one another to form an X barring the door. Nodding to them briskly, the boar New Man said, "This is President Pietro Maximoff of Genosha. He is a fellow Knight of Wundagore and has requested an audience with The High Evolutionary."

_Let Pietro enter. He is indeed a Knight of Wundagore. His request for an audience has been granted._

Everyone heard the voice of The High Evolutionary and the two tiger New Men pulled back their pikes. Pietro stepped forward and walked through the door as it began to open for him. Seated on a throne was The High Evolutionary and he didn't look exactly happy with Pietro. He couldn't blame him given current events. "Hello, High Evolutionary."

"Hello Pietro. Have you come to sing me your songs of war and fire?" He asked the question so nonchalantly as if the threat wasn't real. An immortal like him probably felt threatened by little. The High Evolutionary was a walking god. What could make him know fear? Pietro honestly wasn't sure.

"If I recall correctly, it was you who threatened me first."

The High Evolutionary waved a dismissive hand, as if the threat no longer mattered. "I simply warned you about the men you were making allies. They are a lot you are not prepared to handle Pietro. You are no king, despite whatever your father may have thought."

Anger flared up in Pietro. How dare he? "My father died never knowing who would come to rule Genosha. And you have long ago stopped being my guardian so do not presume to talk down to me like some child. I need no warning. You do."

"The world of men does not frighten me. So save your warnings."

"If it meant nothing to you then you would have never come to me in the first place. I know what frightens you. The prospect of The Genosha Compact and what it can do does. And you should be afraid of it. We're going to change the world, High Evolutionary."

The geneticist regarded him for a moment. Like a teacher regarding a foolish student. "And you believe that you will change it for the better. I see you were a fine choice for a Knight of Wundagore. Naiveté still runs deep in you."

"Keep your backhanded compliments. You know the truth as well as I. You can't hide in this mountain forever and if you refuse to come down the world will send my Compact after you. Don't let it come to that. Let humanity see what it is that you're doing here."

"So they can plunder it?" The High Evolutionary leaned forward in his throne. "I have seen what humanity does with science. They corrupt it. Defile it. The minute I open my doors to them, then they will take my work and turn it into something ugly."

"You can keep your work! They just want to know what it is. Can you blame them for that? I barely knew what you were really doing half the time and I was your friend."

"Some things do not need to be known."

"Like the Chimera Virus?" Pietro asked, letting his accusation hang in the air. "You really expect the people of the world to ignore you after that? Millions died. Men, women and children. They should not have to let that go. You need to answer for it."

"Who are they to judge me? Look at their world and tell me who are they to judge? I wish to remain in solitude and I will have to be dragged from it."

"You're a stubborn old fool and you doom every New Man here. When the time comes, don't say I didn't warn you."

Pietro turned to march out of the room, but The High Evolutionary had parting words for him.

_And when the time comes and you find yourself alone, remember my words. You are no king Pietro Maximoff._

**=X=**

**Mumbai**

Songbird surrounded herself in solid pink sound energy and propelled a blast the way of Omega Red. The energy smacked into the Russian mutant and sent him careening through the air. His body landed in the street and ripped a long crater through it. Songbird rose into the air and continued the assault on Omega Red. She saw his tentacles and didn't want them getting anywhere near any member of her team.

Omega felt the presence of other mutants in the area. Brainwaves from mutants were slightly different from those of humans and Quentin was powerful enough to pick them out. He sensed five other mutants besides for Omega Red. So they were outnumbered and maybe over powered. "There are six of them."

"Clever, clever," Frenzy said as she dropped down from the roof and crashed into the ground in front of Omega. She twisted to the side and flung a fist at the telepath. Omega deftly ducked it and pushed himself to the ground. She was about to stomp on his face when a geyser of water slammed into her torso.

The watery blast lifted Frenzy off of the ground and sent her crashing into a car. All of the water across Frenzy and the car turned into ice and began to grow like a fungus until she was entirely covered. Washout dusted his hands off, satisfied with himself. He looked down at Quentin with no intention of helping the man help. "You might want to be careful next time you decide to shout. I might not be around to save your ass."

"How about trying me on for size amigo?" Butterfly said as she came up behind Washout. He looked at the diminutive teenage girl and laughed. Who the hell was she? She couldn't possibly expect him to take her seriously? The girl had pig tails and wore a pink skirt. Not to mention a tiny black shirt with bubble gum on it.

"Just cuz you called me amigo, I think you deserve some timeout," Washout said as a spout of water came out from his chest. Butterfly dodged the attack with almost casual ease. John was sure that the attack would have been dead on the money. His next three attacks didn't meet their mark either and before he knew it Layla was right on him. She pulled her arm up and slammed a taser into Washout's neck. The electricity pumped through him more than it would through a person with an average physiology. He dropped to the ground, knocked out cold.

"I know stuff," Butterfly said as she put her taser away. "And I knew I was going to kick your ass."

**=X= **

**Shi'ar Space**

"We have a weapon now."

Fabian Cortez nodded at Exodus' comment and thought what it would mean for their future. Wi'not was a powerful entity that could bring them great success upon returning to Earth. The usurper Pietro would be made to pay for the death of Lord Magneto. Then Genosha would be brought back to the rule of people who truly wanted the best for mutantkind. It was a moment that Cortez was eager to see come to pass.

"What are we going to do once we return to Earth? Are we going to Genosha?" Cortez asked. He wanted to know where Exodus' thoughts were. The man was indeed a loyal disciple of Magneto, but Cortez saw a glimmer of power in his eyes. Exodus enjoyed filling in for Lord Magneto. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was true.

"Genosha will not be our first destination. We will need to take stock of the changes that have occurred since we have left. I do not want to jump into a situation unawares." Exodus said each word with forceful order. He was making it clear to Cortez that he would not be challenged on this evaluation. "The X-Men were in a position of increasing power when we left the planet. It can only be assumed that their power has grown."

"We shouldn't fear them." Cortez made sure that it sounded less like a scolding and more like a flat statement. He knew Exodus' anger could be great, almost as great as Magneto's, and he didn't want to incur it. Fabian just simply didn't have the power to challenge Exodus, but if Magneto could not be found something would have to be done. He refused to forever be under the thumb of Exodus. "We have the power to wipe the X-Men from the Earth."

"You have faced them enough times to know the folly of that statement Cortez. When we return to Earth, we will need allies. We simply are not enough."

"Who could we trust? Who would aid us?"

Exodus shrugged. "That remains to be seen. We will see what shall happen when we return. In the meantime, I suggest you make the most of the view."

**=X=**

**Genosha**

Crystal looked into the computer screen at Dr. Doom. "I'm confident the trip won't turn out the way he's expecting. My husband has a connection to The High Evolutionary. He's not as willing to see the truth. But he will."

"I hope your confidence in your husband's judgment is not misplaced. Wundagore has put itself into a precarious position that I fully believe our alliance must take advantage of."

"And I agree with you as well. But we can't push Pietro too hard on this. A man as arrogant as The High Evolutionary is sure to rouse Pietro's temper. We'll let him do our work for us. I know my husband will do the right thing in the end."

"He had better," Doom said, his image flicking off of the screen.

Crystal sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be Pietro. Please."

**=X=**

**Elsewhere**

Sekhmet looked to the sky with Holocaust and Medea behind her. "He's coming. The last and 13th Heir returns to this world."

"Who?" Medea asked.

"Exodus. One of my lover's oldest creations. He returns and he shall help to complete Apocalypse's plan."

**Quicksilver**

**Crystal**

**Songbird**

**Washout**

**Omega**

**High Evolutionary**

**Omega Red**

**Frenzy**

**Butterfly**

**Exodus**

**Fabian Cortez**

**Sekhmet**

**Holocaust**

**Medea **


	16. Chapter 16

**X-Factor #15**

**The Chimera Effect Pt. 7**

**Genosha**

**The X-Corps Building**

Pietro contemplated the words that The High Evolutionary had told him. Was he really not a king? It was strange to even think of himself as actually being one. The job of leading Genosha had just fallen in this lap and ever since then he hadn't really had time to stop and think about it. Trying to rebuild this country took him from one moment to the next and before he knew he was being called The First Magnus of Genosha. It was a truly surreal idea.

Incredibly, the country hadn't yet fallen apart. That had to speak for something. He may not be a king, but he was good for Genosha. The efforts of himself and those around him were proof enough of that. The High Evolutionary couldn't deny that, though Pietro imagined the man would try. Slamming his fist down on his desk, Pietro said, "How dare he? Where does he get off thinking he can judge me? All he's done is hide in a mountain for decades and pretend he's a ruler."

Evelyn Sando stepped into the office with Crystal. Both were women of stunning beauty and tremendous poise. They were part of the reason Genosha hadn't yet fell into abysmal failure. Lately, he had felt Crystal to be a bit harsher than normal, but maybe she saw something he couldn't yet grasp. After his meeting with The High Evolutionary, it seemed her harshness was indeed validated. She walked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He wanted more, but business needed to be handled first. "Judging by that angry tirade, I'm guessing you didn't get anywhere with him?"

"The bastard doesn't want to see reason. He thinks humanity simply wants to pilfer him. Even despite my assurances that wasn't the case, he wouldn't budge. Apparently my status as one of his Knights wasn't enough to convince him. I don't want to have to say it, but we may need to consider military action," Pietro said. He saw that pleased Crystal, but he couldn't bring himself to feel the same. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Genosha revealing its military power would have terrible consequences. Humans were always looking for a new boogeyman to project all their fears and hatred on. If The Genosha Compact proved too powerful they could very well be that new boogeyman.

"Right now I'd suggest calling a meet of The Compact. Tell them what you just told me and we can go from there. I'll go to the United Nations and tell them that initial negotiations with Wundagore have failed," Crystal said. She started rubbing her husband's shoulders. "I know this worries you darling, but we may not be able to avoid this. The High Evolutionary has to answer for The Chimera Virus."

"Obviously, I'll provide you a report on our current military production," Evelyn said. "The chronal device has allowed Genosha's forces to grow at a rapid rate. I'll look over our production queue and make adjustments to produce more assault prone mutants."

"Do that Sando," Quicksilver said. "If this does come to war, I want us prepared."

**=X=**

**Doomstadt**

"What would a war with Wundagore profit us Victor?" Silver Sable asked as the two sat down to dinner. She heard the rumblings of conflict trickling through her country's diplomatic channels. "Both of our countries would be put at risk if such a war were to begin. What do we hope to gain from this?"

"It is a psychological exercise. Too many have denied the greatness of Doom and what Doom has to offer. A show of power will make that plainly evident. Also, the Genosha Compact needs to gain a superior global footing. What better way is there to do that than war?" Doom said, taking a moment to slice into his medium rare steak. "And let us not forget that The Chimera Virus must be answered for. You and I both lost citizens during the global epidemic."

"The High Evolutionary is a powerful man. To beat him soundly will require a great force. The Genosha Compact will have to cooperate on a level it has yet to. I have faith in your forces, but some of the others I'm not so sure of. Quicksilver and Mole Man come to mind. And T'Challa might not be as willing to participate. His status as a former Avenger might make him think a little harder before engaging in an international conflict. And I'm not honestly sure what Ka-Zar could bring to the table militarily."

Dr. Doom took a sip of red wine from a golden chalice. Emblazoned on the sides of the chalice were images of himself in front of his country's flag. After taking his sip, he sat the chalice down carefully, not allowing it to make any noise against the table. "I have considered all these problems and more my friend. Doom's mind is the greatest on the planet so these problems have been foreseen. Pietro and Mole Man may not have the most organized armies, but they are diamonds in the rough. Coupled with the superior training of my troops and T'Challa's they will become useful."

"And of the other problems?"

"T'Challa will remember the citizens he lost to The Chimera Virus and that will be motivation enough. As for Ka-Zar, he may not even truly be needed for this attack."

Silver Sable wondered how the Lord of the Savage Land would feel about that. Ka-Zar struck her as a proud warrior who would not allow himself to sit on the sidelines while his allies went to war. "We'll have to find Ka-Zar some role to play or he will feel slighted."

Doom smiled. "Speaking of those who feel slighted…"

The door to the banquet hall opened and a green-skinned Asian man entered wearing a black cloak that flowed majestically down from his neck. Ten gold rings were on his fingers and he looked like he carried all the glory of old Imperial China. The man bowed ever so slightly to Doom and Silver Sable. "I do not take this audience with you for granted Doom. There is much that we need to discuss. I believe together we can achieve all of our goals."

Doom held out a hand in Silver Sable's direction. "This is Silver Sable."

"It is my pleasure to be in the presence of such a lovely woman. I am The Mandarin."

Silver Sable gave a tight smile. "Charmed."

"So what affairs have you come to speak with me about today?" Doom asked, offering The Mandarin to take a seat. One of Doom's Doombots pulled out the chair for The Mandarin and he took it, carefully making sure not to fold his cloak.

"I have come to speak with you about joining The Genosha Compact. As monarchs, I believe that I should have been offered membership into the group when it was first formed. But I'm willing to forgive that because the potential of the group is too much to ignore, especially if I was to be a part of it."

Silence hung in the air for a moment between the three of them and it was finally broken by a strong laugh from Doom. "The sad part of all that was that you were serious, Mandarin. What country do you rule? You are a monarch only in your mind and you waste my precious time trying to join my alliance. The only thing you would offer is another ego I have no time to stroke."

The Mandarin stood up from his chair quickly, sending the expensive piece of wood flying to the ground. "You would dare Doom? Do not think yourself and your allies untouchable. This insult will not go unanswered."

Doom continued to laugh and waved a hand at the increasingly angry man. "Please spare me Mandarin. I have heard similar threats before and none of them have come to pass. Doom is a power too great for you to comprehend. Now please leave the premises of this castle and quickly find your way out of my country before my tinge of mercy passes on."

Rage was full and ripe in The Mandarin's features, but he did as Doom said. He walked out of the dining room, mumbling threats the entire way. Silver Sable waited until he was gone. "Victor, are you sure that was wise? The Genosha Compact does not need to build up a list of enemies so quickly."

"I am not worried about flies like The Mandarin. He sees our greatness and wanted a part of it. Did you not see how he was practically groveling to be a part of our group? This only proves that the world recognizes the power that we represent and if The High Evolutionary chooses to ignore that, he will have to pay the consequences."

"I just fear we may be rushing too quickly into a situation that we do not fully comprehend. Again, I have little doubt that your troops will perform. But what of the others? Especially Genosha."

Doom smiled. "You perform your job well my friend. It is your duty to bring up all these possibilities, but do so the next time all of us are gathered together. For now, let us enjoy the look that was on that cretin's face."

Silver Sable couldn't help but to smile. This was the part of Doctor Doom that so few people rarely got to see. There existed more to than arrogance and power. Yes, there were times he could display humor, in his own fashion. "His face did turn a particular shade of green."

"I half expected the ingrate to blow fire out of his mouth."

**=X=**

**Akabba**

Sekhmet rubbed her stomach as her Heirs and Pharaohs gathered close to her. Holocaust was at the control panel of the underground base monitoring for Exodus' return. He looked up to her with skeletal eyes. Having to wait for Exodus' return was growing aggravating and he could only imagine the man's indignation upon seeing such a host of people waiting for him. It was bound to be unpleasant, but Holocaust secretly hoped for that. Perhaps Exodus would be able to ride him of this annoying woman's presence. He should have been the heir to Apocalypse on Earth. Not that child growing in her belly. Looking back down at his monitors, he said, "His vessel grows close Sekhmet."

"Excellent." Sekhmet held her arms out wide like some ancient priestess about to summon forth her god. "Pay heed my soldiers. The last piece of the puzzle grows close to returning to us. With him, we shall begin the work that has been long overdue. Apocalypse's dream of cleansing this planet of the weak through war will begin. Glorious work my soldiers. Glorious work we should all be proud of."

"And we shall continue to do your work and Apocalypse's without fail," Medea said.

Holocaust wanted to blast them all to nothing. What did they know of his Father's work? They were all usurpers trying to live up to a legacy they were unworthy of. He was Apocalypse's true heir and when the opportunity presented itself, he would make sure it remained that way. Hopefully, he could convince Exodus to be a part of that and if he couldn't there were still ways to use Exodus for his purposes. The man still had a tremendous deal of anger towards Apocalypse and his manipulations. There had to be a way to use that to his advantage. All Holocaust needed to do was wait.

Moses Magnum must have been having some of the same thoughts as Holocaust because he said, "And what if Exodus tells up to stick all this Apocalypse talk right up our asses? He has never had any great love of the man and it's doubtful that opinion will change with just a good talking from Sekhmet."

Nikare growled at the man. "You would speak to the master with such disrespect?"

Holocaust had seen Nikare in combat and was sure that he would be able to best Moses Magnum. But that wasn't the most important detail of their testy exchange. Holocaust now saw that he had a potential ally in Magnum. He didn't seem as enthralled by Sekhmet as all the other Heirs were. He would need to pay attention to see if there were any other Heirs who were of a similar mindset as Moses Magnum. That could be a very crucial detail in the days to come.

Sekhmet held up a hand to silence Nikare. "The Heir's concerns are valid. If Exodus refuses to join us then we slaughter him and everyone with him."

"Easier said than done," Holocaust pointed out. "Exodus is one of the most powerful mutants on the entire planet. He will not go down without a fight and a fierce one."

Sekhmet smiled. "Yes, that is exactly what I would hope for. The Heirs need to test their abilities in the fires of a true battle if they are to spread Apocalypse's word in the days to come."

The console controls in front of Holocaust began to beep loudly. He looked down at them and said, "Exodus' ship is arriving." The stony roof above them began to crack open and a ship descended.

**=X=**

**Genosha**

Amelia Voght, Evelyn Sando, and Polaris were in meeting with a clearly frustrated Magnus Maximoff. Pietro slammed his fist down on his desk. "I didn't want it to have to come to this. He's trying to force our hand."

"Maybe we shouldn't rush to conclusions. When the other leaders get here, you all may come up with another course of action," Vice President Voght said. She didn't really believe it but she needed to put the possibility for it out there.

"The United Nations should be allowed to handle The High Evolutionary however they decide to. The Genosha Compact unilaterally deciding to attack Wundagore is a decision that will come back to bite us in the ass. Don't allow it to happen Pietro," Polaris implored.

Pietro was clearly conflicted. He wanted to avoid war with Wundagore because he still respected The High Evolutionary on some level, but the man could not be allowed to ignore the demands of the world. In his mind he heard the voices of Crystal and Polaris. One urged him to war and the other tried to pull him back from it. Strange, that he would have thought the roles would have been reversed. "I haven't decided what I'm going to do Lorna. I think it might be best if I wait for the other leaders to arrive."

Evelyn stepped past Lorna and slid some paperwork across Pietro's desk. "We may have ourselves another potentially very serious problem."

Pietro sighed. "Well don't keep me in suspense."

"As I'm sure you are aware, sensor towers are scattered throughout the island monitoring the various power levels of our populace. Well, if you look at those papers you'll see the numbers have jumped significantly in the past two weeks. In such a way that doesn't even make sense when taking into account our immigration numbers."

Lorna tensed up. "Do you think someone has placed weapons on the island?"

"No, though we did run through the possibility. We isolated the highest energy spikes and determined it was mostly coming from citizens who weeks earlier had some of the lower power levels. I took the time to examine all pertinent citizens and eventually came across one common element. They're all infected with a virus."

The entire room grew silent. Amelia, Lorna, and Pietro all knew of only one virus that amplified mutant abilities. Sando, seeing their horrified looks, quickly responded. "It's not the Legacy Virus." A collective sigh of relief came from all three. "It seems to be similar in some ways, but it's not a negative virus if that makes sense."

Pietro sat back in his chair. "You're going to have to explain that one Evelyn."

"In all the subjects I've studied, the virus seems to be almost repairing their X-Genes. Making them better. Closing up gaps that caused deficiencies in power. If we thought our populace was powerful before, well once this virus takes full effect we'll be looking at a significantly stronger nation of mutants."

"Part of me wants to be happy about that and the other part wants to scream," Pietro said. "Do we have any idea where this virus came from?"

Sando shook her head. "I've been in contact with Dr. McCoy and Dr. Kinross stateside. It seems the virus already has a name there."

Voght smirked. "Figures McCoy would beat you to the punch. What are they calling it?"

"The Secondary Mutation Virus."

**NEXT ISSUE: The War on Wundagore Part 1!**

**Quicksilver**

**Amelia Voght**

**Polaris**

**Crystal**

**Dr. Doom**

**Silver Sable**

**The Mandarin**

**Sekhmet**

**Moses Magnum**

**Medea**

**Holocaust**


End file.
